12 Crystals, 12 Guardians
by Angeliise
Summary: 12 crystals. 12 guardians. Bound by love. Bound by hatred. Bound by childhood. SasuHina, some NaruSaku and NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hey guys! I have never written a Naruto fan fiction before, so I hope that my writing will fit with the character's respective roles in the series. And if anything seems off-character then it is merely the results of the situation they are currently standing in, their actions and words are based off of the way I think they may handle it.

 **Info-** The story takes place 2 days before the academy students become a genin and are assigned into their respective teams. There may be similarities to the events in the timeline.

I will be updating on a weekly basis. But if I'm really in the mood, you can expect 2 chapters ;).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **The Chosen Guardians**_

"Today is the day, huh?"

Hiruzen walked down the narrow halls thinking back to the time every academy student would become an official genin, it put a smile on his face. He folded his hands behind his back and stopped in his tracks to view the sun lighting up the whole of Konoha. His skin welcomed the warmness that it brought with it. He fiddled with the stone in his hand as he decided on continuing his walk towards his office.

The joy of every ninja earning the title of a genin always thrilled the Hokage. The growing warmth from the jewel sadly interrupted the pleasant feeling. The closer he got, the more intense did the gem in his folded hand become.

"If just this part was as easy," he said, squeezing the eager crystal to subdue its thirst for the chakra hidden behind the closed doors. A quick remembrance of the meeting held at the Sand Village, with the elders included, made him hesitate.

"It just had to be this year."

He pushed the door handle and was welcomed by 12 illuminating gem stones, each with their respective aura circling around the center. He brought his own jewelry to sight and felt as the massive amount of chakra flowing through his veins was response enough, he nodded to himself.

"The Guardians are chosen."

* * *

The sun was nearing its downfall. Hiruzen had summoned the previous Guardians and informed them of the clans that were chosen by the Will of Fire to carry out the mission they were destined to accomplish.

"This is quite the mix," said the Copy Ninja. Hiruzen could only agree with his statement. He shifted his attention to Asuma, who was rather confused by the 2 crystals consisting of the same clan.

"I know how you feel, I've never experienced anything like this and nothing in the scrolls mentioned anything. I can only hope that it won't cause any misunderstanding within the clan."

Kurenai seemed to be fond by the crystal that shone lavender, she picked it and examined it thoroughly. In a way, she felt at ease at how calm of an aura it had despite the immeasurable amount of chakra it had stored inside of itself.

"You like it?" She snapped out of her connection with the crystal as it reminded her of her own.

"No, yes.. It's been such a long time since I re-connected with the spirit of my crystal." She lay it down again and backed away from the jewels.

"It's unfortunate for the other genins, they were so excited to expand their chakra. And now, that unless they are the chosen, improving their chakra mass will be tougher than simply walking on water. They're left to overwork themselves." The sentimental speech from Iruka gave Sarutobi the feeling of being useless. If he could share his chakra with the remaining ninjas, then everything would be easier.

"Iruka, if I could change history then I would, but it is as it is." Iruka simply lowered his head in sorrow. He was quickly comforted by Kurenai.

Kakashi took a step forward and carelessly chose the crystals he found interesting , "This could be an interesting outcome," Kurenai sighed from Kakashi's lack of situation sensing.

"Put them down."

"Hai."

"Have you selected the team leaders?" He nodded to Gai's question. He took a deep breath before appointing the senseis.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma." As he waited for them to step forward in a line, he arranged the crystals so that each sensei took 3 for themselves.

"Jeez, Hokage. Those were the ones I chose before, why tell me to put them down then?" The gray-haired adult lay the gems in his pouch on his left chest.

"Sense of situation is the answer to that." The previous Guardians chuckled from Sarutobi's monotonous scold, leaving Kakashi puzzled.

As Hiruzen discharged them and they all were heading home, night came upon them.

* * *

After being assigned into their teams, fighting with Naruto and purposely embarrassing him in front of his crush, Sasuke found a quiet place, the abandoned factory. He leaned against the window frame and took another rice ball out of his bento.

 _I need power._

* * *

"Man, what does she see in him?" Naruto kicked a rock as the ideas of getting revenge on Sasuke for not only embarrassing him in front of Sakura but for playing the cool kid who everybody adores and loves.

"But how?" His thoughts wandered through the many possibilities.

Capture... Sakura... Impress... Sakura... Binding.. Sakura-chan~~!

"Robe..." He muttered.

"Of course, a robe!" A devilish grin beamed across his face. He sprinted back to his home and found the needed material.

"Now, to find the lover boy," Naruto checked Ramen Ichiraku.

"Old grandpa, have you seen a guy this tall, spiky blue hair, gloomy-looking?" Naruto imitated every description he mentioned, but Ichiraku hadn't seen any guy similar to him.

"Okay, thank you," Naruto sighed from his failed attempts on finding the Uchiha.

"Jeez, how can he be so hard to find? He is the only _teme_ in this village," he scratched the back of his head, rethinking every location Sasuke may be. He spotted a figure in a window 2 ft. from where he was standing, his appearance fit with the target.

"Gotcha!"

Naruto successfully tied up the Uchiha. He tightened the robe, just in case Sasuke had a trick up his sleeve.

"Who's the cool guy now?" He performed the hand signs that turned him into his rival.

"Time to ruin someones reputation." Naruto exited from the window and continued phase 2 of his plan: Act like a fool in front of Sakura.

"Mhm... Mmm!"

 _That idiot! What is he planning?_

* * *

After the disappointing outcome of the teams, Hinata took a stroll around Konoha. Maybe she would encounter Naruto on this peaceful daytime.

 _I wonder how Naruto feels with his team. He is surrounded with top students. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun._

She walked past the old weaponry fabric, it had been closed down because of the improper work it delivered to the ninjas who were assigned on A- and -S-rank missions. It has been deserted ever since. She used to run around here with Kurai, her childhood friend. She felt the urge to enter the factory from the nostalgic memories flowing through her mind.

She already found the place where they used to draw the most wicked but sweet symbols. One of which were the symbol of love. She removed the dust from the little corner were the heart was drawn, the initials were still there. M + K. Hinata giggled.

A loud thumb from upstairs startled the young Heiress.

"What could that be?"

She climbed up the stairs. A sudden cold spread through her body from getting closer to the sounds of robes being twitched.

 _What is this? It wasn't so cold before._

She managed to get herself up the stairs despite her legs freezing to death. She was shocked to witness a boy who resembled Kurai. _Could he be?_

"What the-" Sasuke quickly turned towards the voice.

A sudden heat ignited inside of his stomach. He curled into a ball to tame his troubling tummy.

"H-H-How did this happen?"

 _Oh, Kami! Can't she see that I'm tied?_

Sasuke had no other choice but to moan through the tape that kept him from giving. Hopefully, she would get a hang of what he wanted first and foremost.

"Oh, your mouth was bound too," She knelled down and removed the tape.

"Untie the robe!"

"H-Hai!" He was gone in a poof as the robes started to loosen.

 _That was weird._

The weirdest thing was, the cold was gone.

* * *

 _That damn Naruto, he will pay!_

Sasuke spotted his doppelganger and caught him in acting like an idiot in front of his team mate and brutally blew his cover, and that resulted in another beat up from Sakura's part.

On his way home, Sasuke stopped and felt his stomach. It was gone. The pain was gone.

 _What's happening?_

* * *

Darkness surrounded the entire room, even the sunlight that usually shone through the curtains were blocked from disturbing the dreams of the Hyūga Heiress who was struggling to wake up from her blissful dream. The door quietly slid open and a maid walked in. She separated the blanket that kept the sun from entering.

"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up. It's your first day as an official ninja. You shouldn't be able to sleep any longer than you already do." She smiled at the young mistress as she greeted her with a giggle and later a smile.

"Hai, Nana."

Nana brought her attire out and proceed into the bathroom and prepared a warm bath, she made notice of her leave and closed the door behind her. Hinata could only smile from Nana's positivity. She made her way to the bathroom, stripped down and relaxed her muscles in the snug water.

"I''ll finally get stronger." She hugged her knees tightly around her chest as she fell into the state of being alone. It hasn't always been like that, though.

She sighed. Her mind wandered onto a certain blonde, which made her cheeks form a shade of red.

Hinata zipped her jacket up. She smiled at her reflection as she was all set for the day her path as a ninja starts. She touched the strand of her hair and remembered the silky long hair her mom possessed when she was still alive.

 _Hope it'll grow as long as yours._

As she arrived at the academy, the classroom was empty.

"How weird, was I too early?" She decided on taking a seat, and draw circles with her finger tip on the desk.

* * *

Sasuke, with his hands in his pocket, grunted from the ticklish feeling in his stomach that began the minute he woke up. It had been the third time since he woke up. He made a turn to the right and saw the academy, the ticklish feeling grew stronger.

 _Why is this happening again?_

He massaged his stomach, hoping that the displeasure would settle down for a bit. As the irritation had cooled down, he took a step into the hallways and dragged himself to the classroom.

Hinata sighed from the silence that seemed to never end. That was until she was startled by an object that landed on the floor, it was her ointment which she had brought with her in case something or someone may hurt themselves. It happened to roll away from her, in her attempt of getting a hold of it.

"Hey," she accidentally slipped on the chair and fell on her bum with a thumb.

"Itai~" She rubbed her sore bottom and spotted the ointment. The door opened as she caught the lotion, excited upon who the person might be, she instinctively raised herself up but knocked her head on the tables edge, leaving her to groan over the newly implanted pain.

Sasuke, who was distracted by the irritation in his stomach, took a sit on the second row. He sighed in relief as the tickling had finally settled. Hinata tried to recognize the person from the sigh.

"Who's there?" That voice was familiar. Without putting any more thought to it, she raised her head from her hiding spot and came in contact with pitch black eyes. Her heart skipped a beat from the emptiness in his eyes. Sasuke sharpened his glare as the hair style began to ring a bell.

 _She's the one from yesterday..._

He looked rather familiar with spiky hair, "A-Ano, could your name be Ku-," before the heiress could finish her sentence, the doors opened and the newly entitled genin students barked in, settled on a spot and filled the room with their gossip.

Hinata looked at the raven and attempted on asking him again but a large group of girls surrounded him, confessions, plead to marriage, and something with a Sasuke were the only things that came out of their noisy mouths. She probably mistook him for her childhood friend, whom she used to meet at random occasions.

"He seems busy." She took her sit and placed her ointment back in her pocket.

* * *

Her sensei, Kurenai, had reserved a classroom for her team. The introduction went well, in a way she felt relived that Naruto wasn't there, it would've been a total mess otherwise. She still felt a little empty though, knowing that Naruto wouldn't be there to see her grow stronger. He brought the atmosphere to life, too. And that is what she needed: Energy.

"Now, time for the difficult part," Kurenai presented 3 carved jewelry, each with their own shape. Hinata was particularly fond with the tear-drop shaped gem. It's aura shone solid light purple. It gave Hinata a state of safety. Before Kiba and Shino could comment on the spectacular objects, Hinata asked for permission if she could hold it, which Kurenai nodded to. It was warm. It gave her this inexplicable feeling. It made her smile.

Kurenai smirked from Hinata's curiosity, she handed the remaining out.

"What is this?" Kiba asked. Kurenai took a deep breath before cutting her attention off of her reflection to her squad.

"These are the gem stones that each year are given to the chosen Guardians, who-"

"H-H-Hold up, guardians?! Who are they? Are they us?"

"I will answer everything if you would let me," Kiba grunted but gave her space to start again, "as I said. The Guardians are shinobis as well as kunoichis, who are chosen every year to be the protectors of the scrolls." She could sense a question from Kiba regarding the scrolls and thought of explaining every new term that she would mention.

"The scrolls consists of the 5 elemental nature transformations. We already lost one long ago, so the 4 were sealed in case it happened again." She could feel her team getting a grip of the system. She smiled from their curiosity, seeing as Kiba and Hinata had leaned further off their seats without being conscious of it. Her expression quickly altered as the truth was far from told.

And she knew she couldn't expose them.

"Why are we in need of Guardians, if they already sealed the 4 other scrolls?" Kakashi crossed his arms in front his chest.

"Because they aren't only after the scrolls. And if they achieved the scrolls, they would need the crystals, _your_ crystals. That's why they are given to ninjas, who were destined to take the task of a guardian," Kakashi could feel the disinterest in the Uchiha's expression.

"But the cool thing about being a Guardian is that you have access to immense chakra, which is also why the Guardians are set to these tasks _and_ why they are assigned on _higher_ rank missions." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the mentioning of "immense chakra", which amused Kakashi.

"Immense chakra?! Will I become stronger than the rest and the _teme_?"

"Hm."

"The chakra isn't just given to you, you unlock it."

"Unlock? How," Sakura looked at her cherry-blossom sculpted antic. It warmed her palm, "the fact that it's warm, does it mean anything?"

"Yes, it's responding to your will." Naruto and Sakura wowed from their gem's brilliance increasing in seconds after Kakashi finished. The sensei observed the raven, who remained at the very same spot with his crystal dancing with the breeze around his neck.

"Sasuke, what do you think of your gem?" Sasuke simply shrugged.

"I find it a waste of my time. Why protect something that is sealed? If you lost a scroll, then you should've retrieved it back, like any other ninja." He stood from his seat and with a poof, he was gone. Kakashi sighed, he expected that reaction.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Teme, thinks he's all that!" Sakura eyed Naruto before imprinting her palm on his cheek. He moaned while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"OW! Sakura-chan~ What was that for?"

"Baka!"

Again, Kakashi let out a tiresome sigh.

"Hey, you said that there were 12 crystals? Does that mean that there are 12 of us?" Kakashi nodded to Naruto.

"Where are the remaining 9, then?" Never did he expect a question like that. He went a hand through his gray hair, thinking about the answer thoroughly without revealing too much.

"Well they are," He scratched his jawline wrestling between the 2 options he had in mind, "dead?"

* * *

 **A/N-** Thank you so much for reading! And bearing with my English. If there were any missing words or a sentence that didn't make sense, then please correct me if you feel like it.

If there're any questions, I would gladly answer them.

Love you all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Unlock by force

They said that it would be a bit chilly today, specially at night. But it wasn't as cold as it looked. It was perhaps the light from the moon which created an amethyst shadow among the flowers surrounding a river that Sasuke happened to walk past. Konoha was holding their yearly festival. It wasn't much of an interest to him, his brother has urged him to attend but he found a way out of all the ruckus. Yeah, it was a complete ruckus in his eyes. A clan, he can't remember which, was going to present this traditional dance.

Sigh.

He heard ruffled leaves and hoped that it wasn't his brother, let alone anybody he knew. He didn't have the energy to listen and, or explain himself. The figure was around his height, he quickly took note of the flowery design on her mauve kimono. She struggled to free her leg which was captured in between the roots. He was surprised that she managed to squeeze herself through the branches when the path was clearly blocked.

When she freed herself, their eyes met instantly. She had seen him before, but she can't remember where. "A-ano, p-please don't t-tell a-a-anyone about th-this," she lowered her head. Seeing from her dirtied dress, then it couldn't be more obvious.

"Your dress is pretty obvious."

"M-my d-d-dress." She lifted her kimono to find the ends too scratched to be unnoticeable. Sasuke sharpened his attention as he saw red liquid dripping from her knee. She must have fallen.

"I wouldn't worry about your dress if I were you," he walked over to her and knelt down, "here, you are wounded." He luckily had his little bag in case he got hungry or had to clean some dirt off of him so Itachi wouldn't tell dad about his little trip through the forest. He pulled a napkin and watered it. He gently patted her knee. She flinched a bit which made her back away. He looked at her with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Gomen..." He had applied a tiny patch on her knee. "T-Thank y-you, erm.."

"How about I ask you first, I mean, I did treat your wound." She gave him a few blank blinks before turning her expression into a hesitated one.

"I-I-I'm not a-allowed to tell my name to people I d-don't fully k-k-know." Sasuke once again squeezed his eyebrows in frustration. "G-Gomenasai.."

"Stop apologizing. Well, I'll call you Mitsu then." Her heart skipped a faster beat by the nick name. It didn't sound like one nor was she convinced that he actually meant it. It was too... special. Something she wasn't...

"M-Mitsu?"

"Nn! Your eyes reminds of what I see when I wake up from a nightmare, light." Her cheeks had definitely taken a velvet display. He hopefully didn't see it.

"A-a-a-arigato, a-ano. What is your name?"

"Who knows? I'm not allowed to tell my name to people I d-don't fully k-k-know." A shy chuckle escaped her tiny lips from that sweet yet teasing imitation.

"I will call you K-Kurai-kun."

"Dark? I'm not dark." She giggled this time. "It's not funny, Mitsu."

"Your hair is dark."

"That's only my hair."

"Your shirt."

"That's only my shirt."

"Your shoes." Sasuke groaned from her suddenly persistent attitude.

"You got nothing left." She knew that there was one thing left. "And what is that?"

"Your eyes."

Onyx eyes welcomed the sun's wake-up call. Mitsu. Sasuke gave himself a few minutes before sitting up and glancing at the azure gem stone, it's aura was intense. He reached out for it, only to feel a tiny burn on his index finger. He tried again, this time suppressing the heat it sent through his clenched palm. After the power had subdued, the master lay it back on the shelf. He knew this gem-thing was going to be a hindrance from reaching his main goal; Itachi. A shower was the first thing he needed to refresh himself from the whole guardian stuff.

This is pathetic.

* * *

The young heiress tied her forehead protector around her neck and gave herself a smile of satisfactory. This looks way better.

Her sensei had ordered her team to meet up at the training ground that followed a stream through the forest, she said it was a field of it's own so they had all the space they needed. The only limit they had were the trees that would lead to the other training grounds were other teams were going to meet with their team leader.

She met Kiba and Shino on her way and greeted them. "So, you guys ready for our first guardian lesson? Do you think we have a name besides Team 8, like Team 8 of Konoha's 12 Guardians!"

"Likely not, nazenara the name is an embarrassment in itself but hearing it from your mouth, it makes sense."

"What did you say?!" Hinata chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Hinata?!"

"Kiba-kun is very funny," Kiba groaned from the sweet comment, but he still felt ridiculed from Shino's comment. They were nearing the red bridge where Hinata could see an orange figures' energetic movements, it didn't take long to hear Naruto's voice from afar. Her face formed a red shade across her cheeks. Kiba let out a heavy exhalation.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Hinata's red cheeks just took a deeper shade.

"I-I-I-I can't d-do that!"

"Hinata is right, nazenara she is likely to faint and the blame will be on you, Kiba."

"You're starting to get on my nerves, you."

Naruto's voice became clearer, "why would such a beauty like you love a guy like him, Sakura-chan?"

"Ne Sakura-chan! I know I'm better than the teme. And I'm the one who loves you, not him!" The smile on the timid Hyuga was slowly turning upside down.

"Shut it, Naruto! My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun only." Naruto sneered Sasuke who had his attention on the river stream.

"Teme! Fight me and I'll show Sakura-chan who the real love in her life is!" Kiba noticed the steps of his female member slowing, he looked behind his shoulder and saw her face down with her hands fiddling. Crap.

"H-Hey, Shino! Don't you think the weather is better than yesterday?" Shino was for once on his side and agreed, adding to the fact that it's warmer with 1 degree. The attempt on distracting Hinata from her crush failed.

"Teme!"

Hinata sped up surprising Kiba, maybe his plan did work. That was until he saw a tear drop fall from her cheek and onto the grass. He sighed once again, this time feeling for her and cursing at Naruto in his mind.

As they arrived, Kurenai excitingly waited for them to settle down. "I hope you brought your crystals with you" They showcased their gems as proof, she nodded to herself.

"Let's begin, then!"

* * *

"So what are we going to do? Are you going to teach us how to use the crystals?! Or are you going to teach us how to walk on a tree? Or, or, or-" Naruto brought his emerald shaped jewel out. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm going to introduce you to the crystals. Bring them out"

"It warms up at random times, when we hold it, put it on the shelf, or simply stare at it. Why does it do that?"

"It's connecting with your Will of Fire, or it's trying to. You see, the gems aren't made just to be given away to any genin. They are given to the chosen genins, consisting of 12, whose Will of Fire is extraordinary. But the gems may not approve of its' owners ninja way, which will block the users access to the gems' chakra."

"What meaning does that have to us?" Sasuke asked.

"It means that, that crystal becomes a mere decor for you. Let the crystal be a way of an extra boost to your chakra capacity, without that unlocking the full essence of your chakra mass will be a lifelong struggle which can lead to a quicker death."

"D-death?!" Kakashi nodded and continued by pulling his rectangular jewelry out. The brightness which it illuminated was sharp. He held it in front of them.

"Unlock!" A silvery flash blinded the young genins. As the light weakened, Naruto wowed by the newly geared Kakashi before them. His flak jacket was gone and was replaced by a sleeveless shirt and arm protectors. His pants turned grey and seemed tighter, he had foot protectors as well. He was particularly fond of his clan symbol implanted at his right chest and that his hair had taken a lighter shade.

"H-How did you do that?!"

"It wasn't me. It was this little guy," he displayed his crystal once again, this time it beamed from Kakashi's reply. "You have to have in mind that the crystal becomes another friend of yours who's there to guide you through the hardships you'll encounter in the ninja world."

"Where did the cloth come from?" Sakura asked, she already had the next question ready after he would answer.

"This is my armor."

"What's the difference between that and what you were wearing before?"

"Armor is used to disguise your identities. Your Guardian identities are not to be revealed, not at any moment. At least not when you are on missions." Sasuke could still not believe this game whatsoever, the ANBU wore masks all the time, what was the difference?

"Why is it different to the ANBU?"

"What happens if your crystal is suddenly torn off?" Sasuke grunted from that quick answer, as if he saw it coming and he saw it coming from his mouth.

"Let's begin," he brought two bells before them. "I call this a 'Survival Training'. It's very simple, you just have to retrieve a bell. The loser who is left with no bell will have no lunch. Let's see if your gems will lend you its power. Begin!"

* * *

The hours had seemed to fly since they were given their first instruction in activating their gem stones. They were told to place the gem on the ground in front of them and sit with their legs crossed. Kurenai advised them to think of the gem stone as the one person you would always turn to when things got dark.

Kurenai was surprised by the reddish aura that surrounded Kiba's figure, already. She would at times see a flash of the Inuzuka armor embrace him. Shino seemed to have difficulties with imagining the person that would bring him out of the darkness. The crystal can stir different emotions in its master, so that faces of loved ones would dwell back and forth, making it hard to choose who the most reliable could be. But aside from the two, Hinata was the one who hadn't shown any sign of unison between her and her gem.

Hinata could only see Naruto as her only savior, so why wouldn't the gem let her take the next step? Who else beside Naruto-kun could wake me from my demons?... She squeezed her eyebrows together in frustration from the obscure messages her gem was giving her. This only exhausted her, making her breathing heavier.

"Hinata, you're focusing too much. You need to relax and let the crystal give you a picture of the person you can lean a shoulder on. It's not trying to reject your feelings, it's trying to help," Kurenai saw the crystal beaming uncontrollably from Hinata's failed attempts on forcing her crush in front of the crystal. Hinata took a deep breath and waited for her mind to clear off. A picture of Kurai popped up in no time. K-Kurai-kun? W-Why do you think it's K-Kurai-kun? H-H-He left me after all with nothing other than that glare...

She will never forget that night at the river, that night was the last time she ever saw Kurai again. He never came back and she gave up on trying. It can't be Kurai-kun. He doesn't remember me after all... Not anymore.

* * *

Naruto was all drenched from that unexpected but yet painful jutsu performed by Kakashi. He was told to fight without any use of weapon, that included his gem stone. But if this was in a real battle situation, you wouldn't hesitate to pull a kunai. Naruto decided on countering Kakashi with a shadow clone jutsu, something he and his teammates didn't know of.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

"Here I come!" The seven Naruto clones charged at Kakashi, and to Naruto's expectations his sensei was quick at dodging the numerous strikes. Kakashi managed to poof the most of them.

"Gotcha!" Sakura and Sasuke were surprised as they hadn't noticed a dizzy Naruto skip unevenly from a bush and appear behind of their sensei. He brought his crystal out. With the remaining chakra left inside of him, Naruto forced the gems chakra onto him feeling drained by the massive power which he couldn't quite seem to control. He saw a minor crack on the gem quickly followed by another one. What the?!

Sasuke kept a sharp eye on how the tiny strings of chakra was streaming through Naruto's fist. He couldn't get a better view of his face expression. Did he do it?

The Copy Ninja looked behind his shoulder and was shocked to find the intensity of the stone, almost seeing a red dot growing in the center. Not good!

"Naruto don't-"

"UNLOCK!" Bluish strings grew immensely, breaking Naruto's grip on the jewelry. The monstrous force stuck Naruto's insides like daggers. The Uzumaki let out a painful howl. Kakashi was forced to back away as large tentacles were breaking loose.

"W-What's happening?!" Sakura wasn't sure on whether she should give up on her hiding spot or let Kakashi handle the situation if he even saw this coming. Where's Sasuke-kun? She spotted her love hoping down a tree branch as a tentacle slashed the tree down.

What is that dobe doing?! The situation distracted him from a lash by another chakra limb, slamming him against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi skipped in between the furious arms as they were wrecking the whole training ground. He brought his gem stone before him and performed the 'Seal' hand signs. His jewelry glowed before connecting itself with Naruto's through a chakra line.

Kai!

The gem unleashed a final burst of chakra before letting itself back into Naruto's stone. The yellow-haired boy fell to the ground with a light thumb.

"Naruto!" Sakura hurried over to her fallen teammate with Sasuke cleaning the dirt off his back. Sakura and Sasuke helped Naruto over to a log where he could sit up against.

"And this my friends is what happens when you force the chakra upon you." Kakashi brought Naruto's cracked gem stone in sight. It had lost it's orange cover, making it appear as an obsidian stone that was found in the remaining of a volcano eruption.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Kakashi nodded, though it could have ended the other way around.

"Had his stone shattered, then he would've died. Losing control of your crystal is vital and can cause you your death if you are reckless. That's why you have to let the gem accept you as its' master first of all. And then we can talk about unlock," he noticed Sakura's trembling legs, "but don't worry, we'll have all the time to practice this."

Naruto was slowly starting to gain his conscious. Despite their failed attempt on teamwork which was the main point of the survival training, then they all passed the test.

* * *

"What was that just before?" Kurenai knew that the eruption could've only been caused from a guardian losing its' control of its gem.

"I can tell you this for now, we are going to work our butts out so that won't happen to any of you." Kurenai had dismissed her genins but Hinata decided to stay. She wasn't satisfied with her work or the fact that Kurai had to be the one who she would reach out for.

"Hinata, give it a rest. You won't only exhaust yourself, but your gem is starting to doubt your worth as its master." Hinata opened her eyes, only to let them sink onto the ground.

"Why won't it let me?.."

"Is it, it that won't let you, or is it you who won't let it?" Hinata shot her head up. Kurenai gave her look, a look that told her to rest and take it easy. With that, Kurenai vanished with a puff.

Kurai-kun...

* * *

"Are you sure we can make it out of here? It's getting really dark," Hinata said. The clouds were slowly gathering around the moon. The moonlight was slowly fading, making it hard to see the path further ahead.

"Mitsu is always worrying. Don't worry, I got perfect eyes in the dark." Kurai knew the forest, and he knew the shortcuts that were hidden... somewhere. Mitsu was scared of the dark despite sneaking out every night just to have a look at the moon's reflection in the river outside of Konoha.

They had wandered around the area for quite some time, even Kurai was starting to question whether they would make it out before sunrise. He took a deep breath to stay focused on the way. He could maybe follow Mitsu back to the compound and from there hope that she could find her way back. She would probably make a ruckus, if I let her go on her own. Kurai sighed.

The path was slowly fading from their sight. Kurai could feel Mitsu clinging onto the hem of his shirt, "I'm scared, Kurai-kun," she whispered. Kurai could feel her tears on his shirt, he hugged her close and promised her that everything was going to be okay.

Kurai beamed from a shortcut that came to mind. He took Mitsu's hand after drying her tears off. "Don't worry, I'll get us home. Just don't let go of my hand."

"H-Hai..."

Lavender eyes shot open from the memory which she knew she had forgotten. The misty aura surrounding her crystal quickly took her attention. "C-could it have been you?" The only reply was a soundless beep. She lay down again, cleaning the sweat off of her forehead.

Kurai-kun...

* * *

I know I'm horrible and a liar. And that I probably don't deserve another chance, but I didn't expect such a busy schedule ahead of me. And I'm really sorry for taking this long for a new chapter. I know I've lost readers but I hope that I will/can satisfy the new readers. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope that I'll be quicker with the next one. I don't think I'll be able to post daily as I thought I would, but I'll try my hardest.

Gomenasai 3:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Kurai**_

After the incident with Naruto's gem stone, Kakashi has strictly forbid them from having their crystals on them while training. They had since then focused on their taijutsu and how to incorporate that with their teamwork. He had secretly been building them up for their first mission as Guardians, therefor training them individually so that they at least could activate their Armor with ease.

Kakashi had managed to set Sakura and Naruto off on a good start, so far. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be driven by that man whom he had sworn to kill. It could be seen as a fuel to become an exceptional ninja, but revenge can go both ways and the gem could see the worst outcome if it lets Sasuke access to its' chakra. Each failed attempt would result in a mini blast which would send Sasuke rolling on the ground. Kakashi sighed as he saw Sasuke on his feet again holding his gem before him focusing on his current attire switched with his Armor.

"Sasuke, we both know that this isn't working. And I can only find one explanation," Kakashi's voice pierced through his concentration, sending Sasuke on the floor with a groan, "that man you mentioned in your introduction, he's the one stopping you from getting any further acknowledgement from the crystal."

"That's stupid. He's the reason I want more power, no, he's the reason I need more power!"

"I see, I see. But everybody got their way of obtaining power, the dirty way or through hard work. And that's what you need Sasuke, hard work. And hard work aren't always accomplished alone, you need to use the right resources as well. Meaning me, your team, and Konoha, your home." Sasuke cleaned the dirt off of his knees before sneering at Kakashi.

"Hm, nonsense. I will obtain my power through hard work, I don't need anything else from you but guidance." With that, Sasuke turned around and vanished with a puff.

"Jeez, we weren't even done yet."

* * *

 _It's so dark... Where am I?_

Hinata could see nothing but darkness, she wasn't sure if she was even standing on the surface. She must be sleeping, had it been a nightmare she would be surrounded a couple of bullies planting false lies about her clan and the secret behind her eyes, saying that they are fakes compared to the likes of her sister. The endless torment of her being the reason for her uncles death and loss of mother.

"Blah! Look at her eyes, they're the eyes of death. That's how her mother and uncle died!" She only saw a chubby finger poking her forehead, pushing her back in the process. She was already on her knees.

"Hey, hey! Don't get too close to her, she may kill you if you come in contact with her eyes!" Another one said, pulling his friend back. Hinata knew better than to fight back. She had a fragile body, and were she to fight them it would only end with her laying in the hospital for a couple of days. Had it been Hanabi, they would never bother to look at her direction again.

After they had distanced themselves from her, she found the strength to stand up and silently escape. But as she got on her feet, she was pushed back again by a compact of ice. It was cold. Just like them...

"Spooky eyes!" Her freezing cheeks were soon warmed by the tears streaming from her eyes. _Why are they so mean to me?_

She saw the 2 other forming their snowball, ready to fire. She wanted to scream. No, she wanted to bawl. Bawl until they would find no further fun in humiliating her and leave. _Leave, already! Kurai-kun... Tasukete!_

The sound of thrown snowballs was heard, on her way. _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu._ She embraced for the impact but instead heard the roar of a compassionate fire melting the threat.

"What was that?!" They turned the attention to the burned trees and saw a figure around their age. _K-Kurai-kun!_

Hinata smiled by her one and only savior standing before her, he had grown taller. But colder, as well. "Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?"

"H-H-Hey, it's that guy! It's him!" The guy in the middle hesitated to react, but as Sasuke looked way smaller in size than he, then he shouldn't be that big of a problem. He gathered a snowball and threw it at him.

"You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, too." A voice from behind of him commented.

"What the-! Run, guys!" They didn't waste a second. They were gone. They were finally gone... The only one standing before her was Kurai.

"K-Kurai-kun. A-arigato!" Their eyes met, and Hinata couldn't believe the emptiness that had devoured his eyes. He was getting ready to leave until she called him again.

"O-Onegai, don't leave me again."

"Mitsu," he couldn't stand to hear her sobs, it always gave him second thoughts. If she just grew out of it and would fend for herself, then she wouldn't be as weak as she thinks she is, "I never said goodbye." Kurai continued into the forest, leaving a hurt Mitsu on her knees, soaked from the snow.

"Kurai-kun, wait please." She reached her hands out for him, seeing only his figure as a near view. _Wait! Please, wait!_

 _KURAI-KUN!_

"Kurai-kun!" Drops of salt water fell from her forehead and onto her clutched palms. She hadn't realized that she had herself at a sitting position. Kurenai sat next to her, with her hands in mid-air waiting for Hinata's next reaction.

"Hinata, what happened?" A single tear drop was all she got after a couple of minutes, and that name again: Kurai. Kurenai brought her in her arms and caressed her back. Kurenai spotted the lavender dust growing immensely inside of the crystal. _It must have been you._

Kurenai gave Hinata the minutes she needed to calm down and relax in her arms.

"I t-think it was a nightmare..."

"And this Kurai, was he haunting you in your nightmare?" She shook her head against her chest.

"H-He was s-s-saving me f-f-from b-b-b-ullies," she squeezed her eyes, letting the remaining tears fall out. She told her from her being surrounded by pure blackness to a memory of hers which she didn't want to recall.

"And where is Kurai?"

This is where Hinata couldn't hold her quiet weeps. They had their first serious argument a few months ago which led to neglect from both sides. She never saw him since then. She cried from the terrifying moment of knowing of the Uchiha Massacre. She knew from that day on that she would never see him again, she would never get to reconcile with him, never see that loving smile which gave her hope, never get to look back on the crazy things they found while they sneaked out of the Konoha boarder. She would never hear his voice, again!

"H-He's dead..."

"Oh, Hinata. I-I'm sorry to hear, how did it happen?"

"During the Uchiha Massacre. He was an Uchiha, all along."

"But you know that you aren't allowed to come in contact with the Uchihas nor anybody who aren't included in the Hyuga authority."

"I know, I know, but he never told me! And I never told him that I was a Hyuga. But the bond we build through our childhood reminded me of a fairy tale. A fairy tale which I never intended to end." Kurenai was amazed from the way the stuttering simply stopped.

"Then how can it be that you are having hardships with your crystal? Isn't Kurai the one you could depend on still?" She sniffed her snot in.

"Kurai-kun... Kurai-kun was my past. N-N-Naruto-kun is who I'm looking at when I remind myself that what happened in the past is what happened in the past and that you can only look forward to what the future brings you." Kurenai found it strange that the crystal wouldn't allow Naruto to be the person Hinata should reach out for. While it is true what happened in the past stays in the past, unless Kurai's will is still bound to Hinata.

"Hinata, try to rest for the day. For tomorrow, we are going on our first C-rank mission. Kiba and Shino have unlocked their Armor which leaves you left. But don't worry, we'll have your back at all time." Hinata nodded and bid Kurenai farewell.

 _I already became a burden, when trying my hardest not to be one._

* * *

 _Tsk, hard work can be accomplished alone. And that's what I'm gonna do if I have to._

Since their little disagreements, Sasuke had given himself a rest from all the unlocking thing. He had wandered around different training grounds finding different teams sparing, others practicing their chakra control, and the rest simply listening while their teacher was explaining the history behind the element.

He finally decided to take a mini stroll around Konoha. That was until he saw orange chakra strings sway through the trees; the wave was intense.

 _Unlock!_

That voice, Naruto! He couldn't believe his own eyes by the newly geared Naruto. How did that dobe manage to unlock it in such a short amount of time?! He pulled his crystal out. As his thoughts were cleared he imagined the Armor take over. He felt the chakra from the gem slowly stream into his chakra storage. Sooner or later, he started taking deep breaths as to focus and let it fuse with him all at once.

 _Unlock!_

Did he do it? He slowly opened his left eye and found a mini energy ball before him. "What the-"

BOOM!

The burst had sent him flying across the empty ground and into the trees.

 _That's enough! I'm going to work on my power on my own!_

Sasuke found no other use of this, this pebble other than being an explosion lighter. He got on his feet and decided on finding a place to throw this thing away. Even if he could throw it anywhere, he wouldn't want it to land in the wrong hands.

Sasuke should've never come to the supermarkets, they were always crowded and filled with annoying fan girls-bump-

"Oh, sorry."

That's why.

* * *

 _Kurai-kun..._

Hinata thought that walking through Konoha would ease her mind, but it had only given her nostalgia moments of the time her and Kurai used to play around. She should've stayed home and harvested some of her herbs, instead. Now she's sitting at a bench near the Konoha Academy. The sun was setting, so she should start leaving.

"Hey, look. It's spooky eyes!" That familiar voice gave chills down Hinata's spine. She kept her head lowered and hoped that they would let her pass, much to her expectation, they did not.

"You've grown a lot. But you look like a boy!" And he hadn't changed much in size, either. She tried her hardest not to fire back with that, she knew she probably could handle them. But, fight wasn't the answer to everything. She felt a harsh push from behind by a guy with a beanie.

"P-P-Please stop, y-you mus-t-t-t have g-g-grown out of t-t-this by n-n-now." They were taken aback by her choice of words. She is shy, but enough is enough.

"What happened to those lousy protectors of yours?" She clutched her hands from the low remarks given to the people who actually showed interest in her. As she was about to open her mouth, a cold breeze embraced her body. _What the? This again?_

Sasuke had been around the whole of Konoha and not one place could be a possible dump for this useless crystal. As he neared the path which lead to the Konoha Academy a burning pinch erupted in his stomach. He was on his knees the minute it happened. _I remember this, but why now?!_

He saw 4 figures further ahead, one of them being that girl whom he had encountered at that old factory and in the classroom where he was massaging his tummy. He could clearly hear what they were saying, as they were nearly yelling at one another. This reminded him of the times Mitsu would be picked at by those annoying kids. It surprisingly resembled them a lot.

"You're nothing but a spooky who is protected by everyone in the country. That guardian, orange haired idiot, and that last one... Oh yeah, the emo kid! Who-"

"Kurai-kun is no emo kid!"

 _Kurai? Where has she heard that name from?_

"He was always dressed in black. Or maybe he was a goth, he thought he was something stealing all the girls. But he was nothing. He was just a kid who was from a renowned clan."

"Please, just leave me alone..." She turned her back to them and was set off to leave until she felt a tight grip upon her shoulders.

"Oi, we aren't done talking with you!"

"But she is done talking with you. Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?" That voice... wasn't from Kurai... But the line was his.

The bullies turned around and found a half standing Sasuke clutching the cloth where the tummy was. "Ha! You can barely stand, what do you think this is?! After him!" The 2 companions ran towards him, the guy with the beanie attempting on countering him from behind while the last took the front. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was standing face to face with the boss while his half beaten comrades were groaning on the floor.

"You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, either." The bully let go of Hinata and fled, leaving his supposed friends to lay on the cold floor.

"A-Ariga-"

"-You, where have you heard that name before?" She couldn't possibly be, her hair cut is similar but the Mitsu he knew was shy and wasn't good at telling people off. Mitsu would let them have their fun and wait for them to leave, it could take hours before that happened. There was once where she did try to stand up for herself but that ended badly...

"I-I-I-" What was she supposed to say? Sasuke Uchiha was the last remaining of the Uchiha Clan, he couldn't possibly know Kurai-kun.

"Y-y-you probably d-d-don't kn-ow h-him," she kept her gaze on the floor, she couldn't handle anymore glaring contests.

"You haven't even described him, so how am I supposed to kn-"

"He's dead!" The tears were again falling from her lashes, this time they were driven by the resemblance in tone, attitude, and appearance.

"He was massacred that day, with his family, friends, everybody!" Why did it have to be him out of all people who didn't deserve such a fate. And then to see the last Uchiha standing, couldn't it have been Kurai?!

"This is unfair!" Hinata ran past him, sobbing from the numerous reminders of Kurai today. _Kurai-kun! Kono ijiwarui!_

"M-Mitsu?..."

That attitude reminded her of Kurai-kun, too much of Kurai-kun. But Kurai is dead, there's no way he's still alive! She didn't want to delude herself any-Bump-

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I'm the one to say sorry." Hinata bowed and knew that speed walking with her head up was better than faced down.

* * *

 _That couldn't have been Mitsu. Could it?_

The thoughts of Mitsu had somehow brought him to place where it all started, the river. Nothing seemed to have changed, the river was still refreshing in the chilly night. He brought his crystal out. He thought he saw a flash of Mitsu smiling on it, he shook her out of his head.

 _Why would she care anyway? She abandoned me just like the rest..._

Sigh. Was Mitsu giving him second thoughts, again? No, if he mastered the Great Fireball Technique on his own without the gem, then he can definitely master the Sharingan and other jutsus without this stupid device. He sent the crystal to drown in the river. It will probably acknowledge that more than it did with him.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be here. She knew that he wouldn't be there for sure, but the smell, atmosphere, everything still had Kurai on it. Since Kurai died and she would feel down about it, she always came back. And for each visit, she discovered a whole other side of herself. It always started with stripping herself off of her baggy cloths. She would then step into the water, feeling the exhilarating vibes. People wouldn't consider this training, but she had been doing this for quite some time, maybe 3 years.

This was her way of clearing her mind completely. She soon found herself dancing on the water, making each step create a form of glitter that followed her hand movements. _Kurai-kun... No... Kurai-kun is dead. And he wouldn't let his death hinder me from getting stronger. What would Naruto-kun do at this moment?_

 _I'm gonna become a Hokage, nonetheless! Dattebayo!_

She giggled. _That's right, he would focus on his dream._

A glint of blue caught her attention in the middle of climax in her dance. "What could that have been?"

It was a stone in the shape of a tear, something she had seen before. "My crystal!" She skipped through the water, fiddled through her jacket pockets, and brought her own in sight. They were almost a match, if she just turned her upside down it would resemble the Ying and Yang. When she locked them together their auras fused, sending a swift of wind through Hinata's bangs.

"Sugoi..."

She enjoyed the quiet scenario playing with the crystals for a while until she knew that it was enough, she didn't want her father to worry or rather, scold her for being careless.

* * *

"I found the Ying and Yang masters, Orochimaru-sama."

"He he he, great job, Kabuto. Now, to Plan B. He he he."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I didn't know it would turn out this long ^^; Hope you enjoyed! :3

And to the people wondering what the few Japanese references meant:

 **Tasukete** _-_ Help me  
 **Onegai** \- Please _  
_ **Ijiwarui** \- Meanie  
 **Dattebayo** (Not really a Japanese word, rather a catchphrase used by Naruto as a way of making his speech unique)- Believe it  
 **Sugoi** \- Amazing


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Mission**_

 _"Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?"_

 _Sasuke was standing face to face with the boss while his half beaten comrades were groaning on the floor._

 _"You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, either."_

Sasuke-kun's words hadn't left her mind ever since yesterday. Yesterday was overwhelming, but she was certain that since her little dance at the river she was ready for yet a new day. And she couldn't let that distract her from her first C-rank mission. Besides, she knew she was lacking behind. She knew that if she tried to outdo herself more than her sensei gave her permission to, she would fail and become a burden to them. Maybe they would fail the mission. She couldn't let that happen.

"Oooiiii! Hinata~! Over here!" She chuckled from Kiba's enthusiastic tone. She waved back and greeted her two teammates.

"I've gotta show you something cool! You ready?" She shyly nodded, even though she knew what the cool thing was.

 _Unlock!_

A red light hugged Kiba's figure. As it faded into reddish glitter, Kiba's foot wear had extended onto his shin adding foot protectors with fur surrounding it's outline. His jacket was gone and replaced with a sleeveless, loose, light grey kimono reaching his laps, with a bandage wrapped around his waist. It had the silhouette of wolf plastered on the back. What fascinated Hinata was that the Inuzuka Clan symbol was painted on Kiba's torso and his gem shaped as a fang hung from his neck. Kiba's comrade dog, Akamaru, also had the Inuzuka Symbol painted on his back.

"Akamaru didn't get that much of an upgrade, but he still looks cool!"

"Woof woof!"

"I-I-I'm h-happy for y-you, K-Kiba-kun."

"Thank you! Hey, hey, let me see your Armor!" Hinata's smile slowly faded by the thought of her being the only non-Armor mate of the team.

"You mean, let _us_ see your Armor." Kiba huffed Shino's correction off and drove his attention back on Hinata.

"I-I-"

"-Morning, Team 8! Glad to see you all well armored and ready for today's mission," Kiba raised an eyebrow when she said 'all well armored' Hinata was missing, "we have been assigned to a rescue mission. The son of a Konohagakure ambassador disappeared while he was on his way home from a play date with his friends. The ANBU found him captive in a small village southeast of Land of Earth. That village has apparently been deserted for quite some time now. We believe that they are a couple of bandits."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she knew that from now on, she would have to keep her guard up at every moment. She can't have Kurenai-sensei or her team keep an eye on her.

"Furthermore, this mission wasn't assigned to show your worth as a guardian, but rather to improve your strategic way of thinking as a ninja. Guardians aren't only about chakra boosting."

"But what about those scrolls we are supposed to protect as Guardians?"

"Not every Guardian are assigned on a mission at the same time. We will only assign you to your respective scrolls if we detect any unusual activity in Konoha." This was thrilling, but at the same time scary. Hinata imagined that they first mission would be a D-rank.

"Ready, Team 8?"

"I just have one question." Kiba turned back to Hinata, Hinata sighed inwardly.

"Why haven't you activated your Armor yet, Hinata?" Hinata had to be careful with what she said. There was only one explanation, but there were different ways to express it. And she didn't want to take the wrong one.

"I-I-I'm s-still w-w-working on i-i-it." Was the only thing she could think of saying while fiddling with her fingers. Kiba grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll keep every threat away from you!" Kurenai smiled from the encouraging reply.

"A-Ari-gato, K-Kiba-kun."

* * *

"I will lead the way while Sakura guards Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke, you guard our backs." Team 7 nodded to their given roles. Kakashi's Armor took over in a flash.

 _Unlock!_

Naruto and Sakura had themselves geared in no time. Sakura was always perplexed by her Armor design. She felt more ninja with the lap-reaching tights, knee-length booth, carmine arm warmers followed by black gloves. _This is too awesome, cha!_

She looked at Sasuke who had yet to reveal his Armor. She hesitated to ask, she hadn't spoken with him ever since he marked her as an annoying being.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her heart skipped a beat from the cold, yet cool look he gave her. "Where is your Armor?" Naruto's ears twitched from the sound of a non-armored Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was patiently waiting for an answer.

"I don't need such a thing."

"SAS-U-KE hasn't unlocked his Armor yet, that's why. Now, Sakura-chan, do you see why I'm much more worth than him?" Sakura pushed Naruto out of her sight.

"A ninja shouldn't rely on an item, rather on what you got," he poked his forehead protector with a smirk, "in here. Something you don't have."

"What did you say?!"

"Hai, Hai, that's enough. This mission isn't an infiltration, so I'll let it go this time."

"But you said that a Guardian is never to show their true identity!"

"I know what I said. Sasuke, however, isn't likely to unlock his Armor on this mission therefor the enemy will have no idea who he is if he escapes." Naruto rolled his eyes over to the figure that was walking up to them.

"The Hokage informed me of the rank of the ninjas, but you guys don't even look ninja material." Naruto felt pissed by that snarky remark and fired back with a comment on his sense of style.

"Naruto! He's the one we have to safely escort back to the Land of Waves, be nice," Kakashi bowed at the man, "These aren't ordinary genins, they are the Guardians of the 5 Forbidden scrolls. I can assure you, that you won't sense any form of danger with these around."

"Ooohh, I thought the Guardian thing was over. Well, take care of me. My name is Tazuna"

* * *

"God, I'm so excited! I've never been outside of the village before! Ne, ne, Kakashi, will we get to fight any strong ninjas?" Kakashi sighed from Naruto's restless nature.

"Are you sure that this kid is capable of this mission?" Kakashi didn't have the urge to answer that, really. Naruto gave the glare from behind him _Who does the old geezer think he is? I wasn't chosen as the Guardian for no reason, you know!_

"Hey, don't underestimate us! I'm a great ninja, just you wait and see! I'll become the Hokage, dattebayo!" Tazuna almost tripped over a stone while holding his laugh in.

"You? The Hokage. Too much responsibility for a child like you."

"Oh, you little!-"

"-stop it, Naruto. Ne, Kakashi, are there any ninjas in the Land of Waves?"

"Don't worry, there aren't any ninjas in the Land of Waves. The culture and costumes may be different, though. But hidden villages and ninjas do exist."

"Will we fight any other Guardians?" Kakashi shook his head.

"There aren't any other Guardians but the ones from this generation, meaning you and the other ones." Sakura nodded, taking every bit of information in.

"Are the scrolls located in the Hokage's office or is it the spread tactic? Will there be any to protect the scroll your team were assigned to protect?" Tazuna asked, Sakura looked at him with fascination from the question and then back at Kakashi for the answer.

"I'm not allowed to spill such information. But yes, our scroll is currently being protected by one of the former Guardians. Though, it won't be needed."

"Will we get to see where the scroll is one day?" Kakashi nodded, he planned on showing them after this mission. Their journey had been peaceful so far, crossing mini bridges, taking breaks in between, and enjoying the sunbath. Kakashi spotted a small puddle which he found odd because of the high temperature. Once they passed the pond a head emerged from it, followed by a body. The figure sprints from the pond with a chain trialing his arm. Team 7 and Tazuna are stunned by the sudden man in mid-air and another one behind them. Before any of them could react, barbed chained attached to their arm guards caught Kakashi.

"First One!" The lot is winced, aghast at the bloody shreds of Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, still petrified by his sensei's sudden death, was caught off guard as the two ninjas came from behind. Sasuke, snapping himself out of it, appears in mid-air, pulling a kunai and shuriken from his pouch. He successfully tethered their chains to a tree. He stomped his feet down on their arm, thereafter landing a kick on them both. But the two ninjas quickly detached themselves from the chains and split. One aiming after Naruto while the other after Tazuna.

Sakura, still shaken from the sudden event remembered what Kakashi taught her in these unexpected situations. Fight. She pulled a kunai, stood before Tazuna, readying for the attack. _Here he comes! Stay strong, Sakura!_ Sasuke, however, made it in time to guard them both.

The impact never came on both parties, Naruto raised his head and saw the two choked by Kakashi. _How did he?_

"Sorry, I didn't make it in time."

 _Kakashi-sensei!_

 _Hm, show off._

 _If he is here, then the Kakashi over there was-_

"Kakashi-sensei used the replacement technique."

"Naruto, sorry I couldn't help you right away. I got you hurt. Though I didn't think you could move." He went over to Sasuke and them and re-assured their safety.

"Anyway, good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura. I'm glad you listened to me."

"See, Naruto. I didn't need an Armor to proof my worth as a ninja. I just got the brains, after all."

"Nnn..! SASUKE!"

* * *

"This must be their hideout. Hinata, can you check and see if the kid is in there, and how many we are against?"

"Hai!"

 _Byakugan!_

"There are 7 of them, the child is roped," a figure seemed to be demanding something from the boy, "the leader is trying to get information from him." She deactivated her Byakugan.

"Thank you. Now, remember. Shino's bugs will distract them, while they are distracted Kiba, Shino and I will keep them at hold. Hinata, you get the kid. Understood?"

"Hai!" Team 8 got into their positions, waiting for Shino's bugs to cause a reaction. Sooner or later, you could hear crippling sounds coming from the bugs infiltrating the abandoned village house.

"W-What the-! Look at all these bugs!"

"Hu.. EW! Kill them!"

"There are more! Where the hell are they coming from?!" The door was slammed open, it startled the young heiress. "Oi, we got some visitors!" 4 bandits came at sight. Hinata's heart was once again skipping like mad, there were still 2 bandits left, and it must have been the boss and his right hand. She expected the boss to be only one keeping an eye on the boy, though.

"Let's go!" Kiba and Shino charged as planned while Kurenai scattered into a dozens of leafs.

"What the hell?! The guys are on their own, now? After them!-"

"Woof! Woof!"

"A~nd the dog?" The 4 bandits surrounded the boys in no time. They wasted no more seconds and fired a kunai at their heart causing a painful cry from them. The 3rd kunai sliding through Akamaru.

"Tsk, that'll teach them." With their victory, they turned over to their basement. Surprisingly enough, the woman, and the 2 boys and dog who they just killed were standing before them in a fighting position.

"What the-" He looked back at the corpses, only to witness a couple of leaves. Before he knew, his companions had already been taken down, leaving him alone. "You bastards..."

Hinata took the chance to sneak in. She climbed the stairs and found the boy bandaged around the mouth. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She knelt down and untied the ropes. "Mhmm!" Before she could defend herself the predicted attack struck her, a blade was pierced through her abdomen. The boy watched in horror as the bandit played with the blade, before he forcibly pulled it out.

"Stupid girl. Tie him up again." The boy was too paralyzed to point at his companion laying unconscious on the floor. "Oi, I said tie him up!"

He still got no answer, he decided to do it on his own and yell at his companion later but the ropes were no where to be seen. His glare was back on the boy, "did you do this?!" He sneered, stomping his foot on the ground as to scare the kid even more.

"I'm your opponent." He turned towards the quiet voice.

"How did you-?" The person who he thought he killed turned out to be a bunch of leaves. "How did you do that?! How did you take him down?"

"N-Ninja d-dakara."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, a little change in our Plan B." Kabuto knew that Orochimaru hated when there were changes in _his_ plans.

"What could that be?"

"That Hyuga girl who bears the Yang crystal is in possession of the Yin as well."

"What?! How did that happen?"

"I saw Sasuke throw his gem away in a river, but as I was about to retrieve it she had already found it and I was left to retreat." Orochimaru hadn't foreshadowed this one. If the girl finds a way to control both crystals at the same time, his future plans would be ruined!

"Has she earned the gem's trust, yet?" Kabuto shook his head, which relieved Orochimaru.

"She just made it 10x easier, then. Get me Yoroi, he can be of use to us. He he he."

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) Have a nice day ^^

Translation:

 **Ninja dakara-** Because I am a ninja


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Bound_**

 _"How did you-?" The person who he thought he killed turned out to be a bunch of leaves. "How did you do that?! How did you take him down?"_

 _"N-Ninja d-dakara."_

* * *

Hinata wasn't ready for this. She knew it. She was never into fighting, even when it meant saving her loved ones. Her opponent was well muscled. The two scars running from his eyelashes and down to his cheeks must have been from an intense fight. Hinata assumed that he was a skilled swordsman as well, looking from the 2 katanas behind his back. Her legs were shaking, no, they were trembling!

 _Focus on the child, Hinata._

"I got an id-"

"I refuse!" Hinata charged head first on the rogue. He dodged her coming palm, taking hold of it and threw her at the dusty shelves.

"Onee-chan!"

"Tch. You should've never come, onee-chan." He said, bringing out a katana at sight. Hinata was faster to recover from that throw than she expected. She was already on her knees before she heard his steps getting closer to her.

"Let's see how much ninja you're made of!" He was gone by the minute he finished his sentence, only to appear before her in an instant. Hinata, despite being paralyzed by his impressive speed, crossed her arms in front of her face, welcoming the blow which sent her flying from the building and into the forest which surrounded the whole area.

"What was that?!" Kiba drove his attention to the blow, hoping that it was Hinata winning the battle and not the opposite. Despite being only one, their opponent was good at keeping them from his boss.

"Thanks for the opening!" With Kiba being distracted, the enemy got the opportunity and kicked Kiba in the guts. He saw Akamaru bark his way to his wounded teammate.

"You guys should've never come."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean, you should've never thrown your life away like this." With that, he materialized 5 shurikens behind him. "Say goodbye."

Hinata struggled to loosen herself from the logs. _He's strong._ He must be using her for pure entertainment, standing there waiting for her to make a move. _And fast!_

"Ne, onee-chan. I just saw your other friends. Are you people Guardians? If so, then I'll like to have your chakra without any longer having to fight you. I thought you were serious, but guess you were a gift."

 _My chakra?_

She managed to get on her knees. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your chakra, give it to me!" As she was about to defend herself from the coming attack, a sudden cold showered through her body. _Not again! Why here?!_ She was given an elbow to her jaw, followed by a kick to her abdomen. She heard two objects fall onto the ground as she landed on the ground with a thumb.

"So, you were a Guardian! Damn these crystals are brighter than the ones I've seen before," he picked the two fallen crystals op, "thank you, onee-chan!" As he was about to turn around, he heard a rough "Stop" which made him turn back to Hinata.

"Give them back."

"Sorry, no can do. They are mine, now. Mhm~ These crystals got the aura of the Yin-Yang seal. Ne, does that mean that you're bound?" _Bound?_

"I..."

"You don't seem to know anything about it, do you? Well, in your case, the Yang is usually the one who you share a spiritual bond with. You know him, love him, care for him, is his one and only true love. They're bound by love."

 _Bound by love?_

 _I'll show Sakura-chan who the real love in her life is!_

Hinata felt that huge lump in her throat swell up. Her head fell to the ground by the thought of the pink-haired kuniochi, who has better chances with Naruto than her.

 _Ne, Sakura-chan! I know I'm better than the teme._

"Hm? Don't tell me, you don't know him? Or doesn't he know you? Don't tell me," it was getting harder to swallow. That lump was so heavy, she couldn't take it. The tears were falling and they weren't stopping any time soon, "you stole it?!" Was what echoed through her eardrums.

 _Sakura-chan~ I'm the one who loves you, not him!_

 _I'm the one who loves you...  
_ _I'm the one who loves you...  
_ _I'm the one who loves you..._

"Hey! You heard her!"

 _Huh?_ Hinata titled with her head from the familiar voice that rang through the forest.

"Give her, her crystals back!" They both were dumbfounded by the young voice which came from the boy that had been held hostage.

"What did you say?" The little boy was standing with a few rocks in his hands.

"I said, give them back to her." He threw a rock, successfully hitting the opponents knee much to his surprise. Hinata saw him raising his sword at the boy.

"Dame..."

"You little..."

"Dame... onegai..."

"You got some nerves, you little brat!"

"DAME!~!" Her voice echoing through their ears as the enemy was about to swing his sword at the young boy summoned a powerful gust of wind through the forest which startled them all. Bits of chakra followed with the violent breeze.

"W-What the hell are you?!"

The young boy saw as Hinata stood on her feet as if all the previous attacks had been minor scratches. There was something different, though. She looked more fierce, the veins near her temple became more bulgy. But she sure looked like someone who was ready to kick ass.

"Give my crystals back. And let the boy go!"

"Just try!"

With that said, they clashed. Palm against hard metal. She pushed the sword aside and landed a blow at his left chest, followed by another at his right arm. She finished their mid-air feud by striking him at his abdomen with what seemed to be a chakra in-fused leg from the boys perspective. It sent him straight through 3 huge trees.

"Awesome, onee-chan!"

* * *

After Team 7's first encounter with a ninja, and witness of how a real ninja fight. They had finally gotten Tazuna and their unconscious sensei under safe roofs. Kakashi had recovered pretty fast after some time.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. We are at Tazuna's house. The food will soon be here." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke didn't seem to have the concerned look, rather the you-got-some-things-to-explain look.

"Knock yourselves out."

"Are all ninjas so strong?" He looked at Sakura as he answered.

"No, there are some ninjas, mostly missing-nin, bandits, and rogues, who discovered a way to obtain chakra from other shinobis."

"How?" This time it was Sasuke.

"They learned it through a Forbidden Jutsu called the Chakra Extraction Jutsu. It resembles the Chakra Absorption a lot, but the chakra can be extracted from the opponent. Instead of absorbing the chakra, the chakra will be removed permanently resulting in death. With the chakra becoming your own, you will gain a whole lot of power."

 _Power?_

"Is that why we have been given the title of Guardian? To put a stop to it?" Kakashi nodded to Naruto's question. _Well, a part of it._

"That's why the crystals are to be treasured. If you lose it and they find it, they may be able to track you and extract the remaining of your chakra. It has happened before, and I don't want it to happen again." The genins could feel memories haunting Kakashi from his sudden tight grip on the sheets.

"What about those scrolls, then?"

"The scrolls have a long history. But no matter what, we have to keep them away from the evil. Those scrolls can only bring a calamity if they are assembled together and end up in the wrong hands."

"What will happen if they are assembled together?"

"Let's just say that it got the power to summon a threat that would most likely be impossible to defeat."

* * *

This is bad. This is so bad! The rogue had tired Kiba out. Akamaru had been immobilized when he tried to help Kiba up from a hit to his waist. Kurenai and Shino weren't in a pretty state either. And now, Kiba was facing around 50 other rogues. Not only that, but he kept hearing those intense blows from within the forest.

 _Did they mistake this for a B-rank mission or something?!_

Kurenai, knowing that she couldn't wait for Hinata any longer, ordered Kiba and Shino to stand back. She stooped down and performed various hand seals.

 _String Bean Binding Illusion_

Kurenai disappeared once again.

"It won't work again, miss! I saw through it, after all!" He suddenly sees a bean vine followed by another one and another one grow from the ground.

"Wha-!" The rogues are quickly bound by the vines. He sees a bean pod grow as well with Kurenai popping out of it. "What did you do?!"

"Tell me, why did you kidnap the son of a Konoha Ambassador?"

"How should I know? I just follow the bosses' orders!" The vines grew tighter. Kurenai brought a kunai to his neck, slowly pushing the sharp end against his Adam's apple.

"Tell me."

"I really don't know, miss! The boss is the one who knows it. I swear!" A sigh from Kurenai escaped. As she walked back to Kiba and Shino, she snapped her finger making the grip on the vines grow so tight that their blood splashed on the ground.

"Kurenai-sensei, what did you do to them?" Shino asked.

"Just like before. I trapped them in a genjutsu, but that guy broke through it. This one should keep them at stall for a while."

"Let's help Hinata!"

"Let's tie them up, first."

"You little-!" With his right arm, left leg paralyzed, his chest screaming for air, and back wanting to lie down, his last resort were explosive tags. And they didn't seem to be of any help when she kept reflecting them back on him. He knew that he had lost the crystals long ago. His men should've been back for an hour ago or so, they couldn't have been defeated, could they?

His life was at risk, but he couldn't deny the beauty in her fighting. From the elegance in her dodging his multiple surprise kunais to her magnificent way of landing soft yet deadly blow to his external organs. He could only see a hime in front of him. Her chakra infused palm were getting ready to deliver the final attack. The rumors were true, after all. The Yin bearer was a true beauty.

"Just do it, onee-chan. At least I died in the hands of a beauty." Her hands slowly fell to her sides. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I think my sensei will need you for a new things."

It wasn't long before she heard the bark from Akamaru with the rest of Team 8 with the little boy. The little boy had picked her crystals up while they were fighting. When they arrived, he raised an eyebrow. Kurenai tied the leader up and praised her team for a splendid battle. The remaining bandits were left in the genjutsu.

"It's getting dark, maybe we should sleep for the night."

"Hai."

* * *

"Team 8 should be back today, right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen lay his Hokage head on the desk and leaned on his chair, facing Konoha. "Is there anything wrong?"

"You know that it will happen. It happens every year." Iruka's palm clenched by the horrible pictures of his Guardian years, how they ended in a bloodbath after learning the truth behind this whole game. Yes, it was a game. It was game all along, and it has always been like that. Each generation. And they never even once were close at winning.

"Every year I ask myself, why were these crystals brought upon us if they only brought destruction, sorrow, and pain. Where is the connection between 12 crystals if they were meant to bring hatred, confusion, tears, and death among their chosen Guardian."

"Hokage-sama..."

"Great power, yes. But power is nothing if you ain't got good intentions with it."

* * *

"Jeez, Kurenai-sensei. This mission was way above a C-rank!"

"Don't complain. I never saw it coming, too. Deal with it, you were chosen a Guardian. This is warm up for them."

"Huh?!"

"Kiba-kun, you're getting worked up for nothing nazenara, you didn't do as well as Hinata who caught the one leader," Hinata felt a rush of blood through her cheeks by the compliment, giggling from it, too.

Kurenai had Guru, the leader, trapped in a genjustu, making it easier for them to manage him. The young boy, Akira, was doing perfectly fine. They had not seemed to have used any physical abuse on him. Hinata didn't see them as bad guys as such, somebody must have tricked them into doing what they did. Akira had been keeping a sharp eye on her ever since they returned to the village and on their way back. She didn't know why.

"I-Is anything wrong?" Akira shook his head, he ran a hand through his olive spikes.

"You look different, onee-chan." That caught the attention of Team 8.

"D-different? H-h-how?"

"Your cloths were completely gone!"

"H-h-h-h-h-huh?"

"W-w-what the hell are you saying kid?!" Kiba knew he was blushing, but god, what was this kid saying? He saw Hinata naked?

"Cloths were gone?" Kurenai asked. Akira nodded.

"Not gone as in naked-gone, but it was different than this. It was more awesome and so beautiful! Onee-chan shouldn't hide such a pretty body." Hinata couldn't help but feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she never found her body flattering in any way. It was just plain, that's why she found no need to expose more of what was needed.

"And her hair."

"H-Hair?"

"Nn! Your hair was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It shone in different shades of purple. And when you two clashed. You looked like a princess, onee-chan, please do it again!" He spoke so fast, it was almost impossible to follow with.

Kurenai at first thought he was joking, but that description could've been Hinata's Armor design. _Could Hinata have unlocked her Armor?_

"Akira, could you maybe describe her a little more?"

"I can't remember more, other than everything turned lavender and mixed with a little blue."

"Blue?" Kurenai and Hinata both said. _Blue? Could it have been from the other crystal. Now, that he mentions it, I wonder who the crystal belongs to. Guru said something about Yin and Yang and bound by love._

 _Love..._

 _I'm the one who loves you, not him!_

 _Naruto-kun... When I get back, I'll get stronger! I'll get stronger, so he can-_

 _Mitsu._

 _-so I can get stronger..._

* * *

The day had flown. He knew they couldn't ignore that ambush from yesterday. But he didn't expect them to strike again this soon. He only went for a little walk since the tree climbing was becoming a bother with Sakura's constant yapping and Naruto's thirst for competition. His opponent had introduced himself as Haku, by then Sasuke hadn't noticed the mist surrounding them. He must admit, his first ninja fight. Exciting.

"If you give me your crystal, there will be no need for any fight. Or kills."

"Hm, what are you talking about? A ninja afraid to kill?" Haku brought 3 needles beside his mask.

"I guess I'm not a ninja, then." Sasuke swayed the 3 needles with his kunai, Haku had already managed to appear behind of him, with the kunai he had just used pressed against his neck. _What the?_

"I told you."

 _Damn!_

* * *

Thank you for reading ^^

 **Translation:**

 **Dame-** Don't

 **Hime** \- Princess


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **My dream...**_

Haku had been impressed with Sasuke so far. He could keep up with his speed, at times even getting the best of him. Haku was lucky, still. It had been dripping at occasions during their battle. Those tiny bits of water put a smirk across Haku's face. But Haku was running out of time, he had to return back to Zabuza with Sasuke's crystal while he was getting a hold of the remaining.

"You won't be able to keep up for long, if you don't give me your crystal, it will end badly for you."

"I think I've been keeping up pretty well." Haku let a quiet sigh escape his mouth through his mask.

 _Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō_

Sasuke's vision must be playing with him, this time. He was standing before needles, definitely more than 500, directed at him. He could concentrate his chakra onto his feet and dodge them all, but Haku, as skilled as he is, could maybe control the needles and have them follow him. _This is bad._

"Give me the crystal, and I will re-do it."

 _Guess, I got no chance._

"You can re-do it if you want, I won't give you anything."

"Very well." Haku let his hand fall to his side, firing the thousand of needles towards Sasuke. The Uchiha performed the hand seals for his clans renowned jutsu.

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_

Something was weird. He had technically mastered that jutsu, yet it absorbed so much of his chakra that he is left on his knees. _What the hell?_ He saved himself from the needles, yes. But he felt too drained and out of breath to fend himself for the rest of the battle.

Haku took the opportunity and attacked Sasuke from behind. Sasuke was roughly kicked onto the wet ground with a minor splash. His enemy appeared again, dragged him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him further away with a chakra infused palm. Sasuke coughed his inner liquid out.

It felt like hours, though it had only been mere minutes, since Haku had showed Sasuke what a true ninja fight consists of. Sasuke once again found himself on the floor, groaning over a newly implanted pain to his stomach. It didn't take long for Sasuke to raise his head and find Haku performing another of his hand seals. _Oh no, is it the same jutsu?_

 _Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō!_

The minute after the jutsu was cast, Sasuke found himself surrounded by multiple mirrors made of ice. He could count up to 21 mirrors. Sasuke dragged himself to his feet. Haku appeared in the mirror that was facing Sasuke. With the remaining of Sasuke's strength, he threw a kunai at the glass, cracking it. But Haku had already moved to the above mirror. _How does he do that?_

"You wanted speed, huh?" In no time, Haku appeared in every reflection there was, each holding approximately 6 needles between the knuckles. _Oh no._

Sasuke's heart skipped way faster than he had ever experienced. _Is this it?_

"Say goodbye, Uchiha."

The last thing Sasuke heard was a loud yell, the voice was so familiar. He hated it. He wanted to stand but his body didn't listen, it wanted to rest and let his comrade finish what he couldn't. His thoughts were driving him away from the battle and into nothingness.

"You couldn't sleep?" Mitsu shook her tiny head. From what she had told him, she had been having nightmares of those bullies. It wasn't the first time that she had said it, but he wished that it would be the last time.

"K-Kurai-kun, w-what if they never leave me alone?.."

"They will leave you alone, I'm here for you."

"D-Demo..."

"Mitsu!" The raised tone startled the young girl. She never minded it, though. It always turned her mood upside-down.

"Will the-y really lea-ve m-m-me alo-ne?..." Kurai gave her a confident nod, saying that one day they wouldn't even dare to look her way. In fact, they would be praising her whenever they lay their eyes on her.

"Hehe, h-h-how do y-y-you know t-that?"

"I know they fear the Konoha Military Police Force. And... and my dream is to become a member of the organisation, just like otou-san and onii-san!"

A tiny smile appeared on Mitsu's face, seeing Kurai so excited for the future and knowing what he wants to do as a living already inspired her to do the same. But she wasn't like him. She would never be like him. She knew it.

"Mitsu, what's your dream?"

"H-Huh, my dream?" Her dream, huh. Her dream was to be like her mother. That was it. She is the sole reason she's against violence and wants to find an alternative when she is confronted. But, Hinata knows that when violence is needed, she still couldn't get herself to do it. She wasn't as strong and skilled like her sister, father, Kurai...

"I'm sure you'll become a lady just like your mother." That made Hinata touch her hair strands. Her mother had long, shiny hair, she spoke with grace, she was strong. There was a time where she saw her mother training, she thought none were watching, but what she saw was nothing but beauty, elegance, and determination.

"But Mitsu is beautiful, too. You can do it!"

"Kurai-kun i-it's ha-hard... I-I'm n-not so s-strong.." This time, Kurai stood up and looked at her. He never did that before, the evening light shone on his straight face. _Oh no, did I make him mad?_

"Mitsu," he reached his hand out for her which she hesitantly accepted, "repeat after me."

"Huh?"

"My dream is..." Mitsu was still confused about the task, she could only stare into those onyx globes that made her heart skip a beat every time her eyes fell upon his.

"Come on, Mitsu. My dream is..."

"M-my d-dream is..."

"To become like my..."

"T-to become like my..." Kurai nodded his head forward, "mother?"

"Yes! See, that wasn't so hard. One day, I will become a member of the police force, and you, you will become a beautiful lady like your mother, right?"

"N...nn."

 _Why am I remembering this?_

"Sou ieba, Mitsu, you wanted to be like your mother, does that mean that you want to find a husband like your dad?"

The thought of her marrying a kind like her father actually saddened her, she didn't want her future children to go through such parental behaviors like with hers. She never thought of marriage, she just wanted to be a woman like her mother who could've lived a noble life without a man. That's probably why she never thought of it. _Now that he mentions it.._. Mitsu looked at Kurai and for a minute saw a flash of his future self. _H-Handsome...!_ A red color grew across her cheeks _No, no, no, no! K-K-K-K-K-Kurai-k-k-k-kun a-a-as-s m-my h-h-h-husb-band!_

"Mitsu?"

A hysteric Mitsu waved her hand uncontrollably in front of him and was backing away at the same time. If she didn't stop she could trip over a branch. "Y-y-you're n-n-not m-my h-h-hus-ba-n-nd, y-y-yet!"

"Huh?"

"Wa~h!"

"Mitsu!"

"I-Itai~"

"Mooo, Mitsu you clumsy."

 _Mitsu... Where are you now?_

"Sasuke!" Huh? That voice, Naruto! Could he still be alive? That must have been his voice earlier. After being unconscious for so long, he could feel this heat on his skin and another heavy being on his chest, sobbing something that involved his name. It must have been Sakura. No doubt about that. How did they find him, though? They must have taken down Zabuza, if they managed to sneak past him and find Sasuke. The voices were getting clearer.

"You bastard, give Sasuke's crystal back!" His crystal. Oh yeah, he threw it away. Would it be a good timing to open his eyes or wait for a little longer? God.

"I said, give Sasuke's crystal back!" Him and his loud mouth. Sasuke forced his eyes open, startling Sakura as she looked up.

"Sasuke-kun!" _Can't these two ever lower their voices?_

"Naruto, he opened his eyes. Let's bring him to Kakashi-sensei!" He heard loud footsteps on his way, Naruto brought him on his back and dashed towards their sensei who didn't seem to have any scratches despite fighting an S-rank rouge.

"Bring him to the house!" Was the only thing he heard before drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

After having treated his wounds, Team 7 felt that it was time to go home. Sasuke was thankful for Naruto's lack of memories. He hadn't mentioned anything so far, if he could just get back to the village, he would know where to find his crystal.

"Sasuke," he felt a raise in his heart beat, "I'm impressed that you survived that fight without using your crystal. For that, I give you praise. Demo, not having your crystal with at all, is another thing." _How did he?_ Could it have been Naruto?

"Don't worry, I know where to find it."

"Sasuke!" Team 7 stopped in their tracks from their sensei's unusual tone. "I keep telling you that, that crystal is to be treasured. Had you had it on you at that time, you would've been killed, yes. But now that you've lost possession of it, you could be in grave danger without knowing."

"I know. But nobody knows of the place. So I doubt it had been taken."

"What if that man you seek revenge on finds it?"

...

...

...

* * *

 _Unlock!_

So far, Hinata had managed to unlock her armor.. She went a hand through her hair, feeling if it had grown any longer but as always, nothing. She had been training ever since they got back. She saw improvements in her tai jutsu but her clan skills were swinging a bit. She had been taking extra lessons from Kurenai instead of her father. She enjoyed it quite much.

 _Your hair was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It shone in different shades of purple. And when you two clashed. You looked like a princess, onee-chan, please do it again!_

 _I wish I could do it again..._

She wondered what had triggered that burst of chakra, though.

 _Mitsu._

"Kurai-kun..." She shuffled through the back pouch which was a part of her Armor. There she had the blue crystal which she found at the river. _Bound by love? Naruto-kun..._ A flash of Kurai was her answer. She shook her head in denial.

"K-Kurai-kun is dea-d. A-and, he h-hates m-me..."

"He hates you, huh?"

"Eh?" She turned around to the unknown voice. She had never seen him before, but he didn't seem friendly.

"If he hates you so much, why does _his_ crystal allow you its power?"

"His crystal?" The man brought his arms crossed before his face, pointing his fingertips towards her. Chakra was slowly growing onto those fingertips. Was he going to attack her?

"Let me see what the Yin Guardian is made of!"

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Otou-san-** Father **  
Onii-san** \- Big brother  
 **Sou ieba-** By the way

I'm sorry for the really short chapter. I hope you had a nice read, though. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Sasuke & Hinata vs Yoroi**_

 _"He hates you, huh?"_

 _"Eh?"  
_

 _"If he hates you so much, why does his crystal allow you its power?"_

 _"His crystal?"_

 _"Let me see what the Yin Guardian is made of!"_

* * *

"Kabuto was right about you Guardians being clueless of your role in this world. The power from the Yang crystal is what's enabling you the ability to activate your Armor, and more, if you knew how to use the power."

"S-so, I-I never un-unlocked t-the ch-chakra o-on my own?"

"Don't worry Guardian, this will be your last time, anyway." His words made Hinata take a defense stance. _Okay, Hinata, your taijustu could match his. And if the Yang crystal-_

 _If he hates you so much, why does his crystal allow you its power?_

 _-allows me its power..._

Hinata's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a wave of chakra passing through her which sent goosebumps down her spine. _What was that?!_ The young kunoichi forced her upper-body out of the way as her legs were too paralyzed, she heard the sound of multiple trees crushed when she fell to the ground.

 _This is bad..._

* * *

"Where is it?" Sasuke cursed under his breath as he had been searching for his crystal since he arrived to Konoha, and it was getting close to dawn. The river had no passage or stream whatsoever that could've sent it further away. It could have only been flowing in circles. Sasuke had searched everywhere, and it wasn't stuck in between anything anywhere.

 _What if that man you seek revenge on finds it?_

 _Damn it._

The only possible explanation would be that somebody took it, but nobody knows of this place, nobody.

 _He's dead!_ _He was massacred that day, with his family, friends, everybody! This is unfair!_

 _Mitsu... Could it really have been you back then? She was a Hyuga with no doubt. I can't be mistaken._ Sasuke abandoned the search at the river and skipped his way to the academy. There he found Iruka-sensei filing some papers. He greeted Iruka and went straight to the questions.

"Iruka-sensei, do you know of any female Hyugas in our class?"

"Female Hyugas? Well yeah, why is that?"

"I... There's something I need from her."

"Oh, is she the lucky one to have gotten a hold of your kunai?" Sasuke rolled his eyes to that. No way would any girl get a hold of his weapons, let alone touch them. Iruka chuckled from Sasuke's usual respond.

"No, it's something much more important."

"Well okay, who is it?"

...

"Sasuke?"

"E-er-" If those fangirls would stop bothering him, he wouldn't have had trouble paying attention to his other classmates.

"- I forgot her name."

"Hmm, can you.. describe her?"

"She has short hair-"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She isn't a fangirl of yours if she doesn't have long hair." Now that he mentions it...Iruka informed him of Hinata's team sensei in case he couldn't find Hinata. It wasn't soon after Iruka told him, that Sasuke found Kurenai in the midst of a crowded central.

"Oh, Sasuke, what brings you here?"

"Where is Hinata Hyuga?"

"Huh?" _What business could he have with Hinata?_ "Why do want to know that?"

"I need something from her."

"From her?" _Could it be the crystal he's talking about?_ Sasuke nodded. Kurenai wasn't hesitant to tell him of her whereabouts but Hinata's not likely to be at the place she is supposed to be at.

"She's at home, re-" Sasuke disappeared without a sound and went straight to the Hyuga compound. He knew that they didn't allow non-Hyugas in and definitely not an Uchiha.

"Could someone call Nana, so she can help me with the laundries?" _That gives me an idea._

* * *

The enemy was playing with Hinata, and she knew it. For every time she dodged his chakra strings, he would reveal bit by bit of who he was and what the purpose of him doing this whole thing was. Her and the crystal she found in the river were the strongest among the 12 because they were immune to a poison if they were bound by love which they apparently were otherwise she wouldn't have access to the blue crystal's chakra.

Hinata hadn't yet mastered the Gentle Fist, but a tap at the limbs would give her enough time to escape. She aimed after his muscular bicep which he smoothly dodged just like she predicted, giving her the opportunity to strike his shoulder blade. Yoroi released a piercing groan and retreated from the close range she lured him into, he lay his attention on the paralyzed shoulder. He looked at Hinata's direction, she was attempting to escape.

"You aren't going nowhere." Subduing the pain with a few more groans, he collected the energy to dash towards her with his arm battered with chakra, circled his arm around her waist, and lay the anger and pain into a forceful throw. Hinata flew far into the trees with a loud scream. He felt the blocked area being refilled with the new found chakra from Hinata.

"Kabuto said that you went rampage on the rogue, how come you aren't showing me that. Yin Guardian?"

Hinata fought her way to a sit up as she was tangled in the broken logs. She was heavily exhausted from the unexpected absorption, her stomach wasn't only paining but it felt empty. She spit the red liquid from her mouth out.

"Ne, didn't your friend's crystal fall out from that? Just give me the crystals. Oh, and while you're at it, give me the locations to the 4 elemental scrolls." He slowly walked towards her, surrounding his arms with chakra, this time ready to extract it from her.

Hinata's blurry vision only made her panic even more. _If I don't get out of her fast, I'm gonna die._

* * *

"Lily, you asked for help?" Lily nodded, moving aside to show her the wet laundry that were waiting to be hanged in the chilly evening.

"It has been a long week for Hinata, she just came back from her first mission." Nana said, getting a hold of a few clips to hang her favorite kimono.

"Oh, really? Where is she?" Nana looked at Lily with a confused look. "What's wrong?" The maid shook her head, giving her a half smile.

"You sounded like you were in a hurry. Do you want to ask Hinata-sama about something?" Lily nodded. "Well, I don't know if she's here. She should be in her room, but I highly doubt it."

"Why is that?" Nana's calm expression changed from her eyes falling on the wet cloth in her hands.

"Hinata-sama hasn't been... feeling well. There is something bothering her, she would otherwise not push herself to such length where she can't even enjoy her breakfasts. It started ever since she became a genin. She has been getting stronger, yes, but not for the right cause..."

"Oh, why do you think she would push herself so much?"

"Don't tell her that I told you this, but she has a crush on the jinchuuriki. And she has told me how he keeps pushing her towards a happy future and that she adapted his nindo way. She could never sound happier when she starts talking about him."

 _The dobe got his eyes on the wrong one._

"But recently, she has been having nightmares about bullies hunting her and I thought Naruto would be her knight in shining armor but instead it's this boy called Kurai," Lily nearly dropped the bag of laundry and unconsciously shifted her head towards Nana. _She must be Mitsu. She hasn't forgotten me after all these years?_

"Who is this Kurai she keeps having nightmares of?"

"A boy who she once met at a place she still won't tell me. They became childhood friends. She was her Naruto in her younger years, but he was an Uchiha in all secret. And they had this argument which broke them apart, Hinata said at first that they never saw each other again. But I don't believe that. I believe that those nightmares happened after their argument. She called him her savior after all." No matter how many times she thinks back to the time Hinata told her this, tears would erupt from her eyes.

"If she could speak with Kurai for a last time and reconcile, or at least hear a 'sorry' from him, then I know that she would turn into the Hinata I once knew. Not the one who's obtaining power all alone, with no real goal whatsoever."

"Kurai hurt her a lot."

"Iya, I don't think it's Kurai alone that's causing her all this pain. I believe Kurai was and still is the one she considers her savior. She is trying to force Kurai out of her world."

"Oh, I can understand that. Do you really have no idea of where she could be?"

Nana cleared her teary cheeks. "She could only be at the training grounds, coming back all exhausted. Hinata-sama..."

"Sorry I started crying-" She questioned Lily's sudden disappearance. "Lily?"

Sasuke could hear voices as he neared the training grounds, and they didn't sound pleasant. The Uchiha was witnessing a tall figure with chakra battered arms walking towards a smaller figure caught between the logs. The ninja was none other than Hinata.

"Thank you for the fight. Any last words?"

* * *

Hinata's armor had worn out from her exhausted condition. The blue crystal wasn't responding to her anymore.

"Thank you for the fight. Any last words?"

"I..." She was now looking up at Yoroi and saw the amusement through the mask. She cursed to herself and closed her eyes as a sign of giving in. Yoroi knelt down and was reaching for her crystal. The hands of extraction was given a mere touch before it was interrupted by the sound of a shuriken from above. He dodged it in time.

"What was that?" The shuriken turned into smoke and there he saw the last standing Uchiha, Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

The young heiress, who's eyes would sting when blinking, saw the emblem of the Uchiha before her. She was with no doubt sure that she was being saved, and she thanked the Kamis a thousand times. _Sasuke-kun..._

"Who are you?"

"Well what do we have here? The remaining member of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha. I heard that you are cold and don't care for anyone, yeah? Why would a guy like you who only thinks of revenge save a girl he doesn't know?"

 _He's right. How did Sasuke-kun even know that I was here?_

"You didn't answer me. Who are you?" Sasuke brought his kunai out. Yoroi put his chakra too rest and grabbed his own kunai.

"Don't worry, it won't matter anyway."

Yoroi wasted no more time and clashed his kunai with Sasuke's. Sasuke was fast and struck the hem of his mask, attempting to slice his neck open. Yoroi backed away and threw a handful of shurikens at the Uchiha. Sasuke reflected the attack with his kunais.

In the midst of the falling weapons, Yoroi appeared in front of Sasuke. _He's fast!._ Sasuke's arms formed a cross before him in time to block the chakra empowered punch. _And strong._ Yoroi turned his fist into handcuffs, the chakra around his hands suddenly increased. _What is this? I'm losing chakra?_

"Hehe, goodbye, Uchiha."

"What the-" Sasuke let a short yelp escape his lips as his back crashed onto the ground.

"S-Sasuke-kun...!" Hinata raised her chest, in an attempt to use her last bit of energy to aid Sasuke with the battle. Her ignorance of the pain all over her body gave her the strength to stand on her feet. She had a hard time keeping herself straight, though.

"On your feet again?" Her heavy breaths was answer enough. "Well, here I come!" The extractor charged at the shaky kuniochi who only had a kunai as her only defense. At the moment of near contact, a hawkish figure clashed his palms with Yoroi's.

"You're fast. But," As expected when Yoroi nearly crushed the bones of Sasuke, he vanished into smoke only to appear behind him. Yoroi reached after the kick he expected at his back, but the impact never came. He instead felt a harsh stomp upon his head. Sasuke finished his counter attack by aiming after the center of his abdomen. He used his infamous jutsu and saw as the smoke followed Yoroi's fall.

 _H-How did he?_

Hinata was almost taken aback by his cool comeback that she hadn't heard the question she was asked. "H-Huh?"

"You have something I need."

"S-s-something?"

"Mit- It's-" Sasuke saw as Hinata stretched her arms out. "What are you?"

"Watch out!" The two genins were greeted with an intensified blow to their bust, causing the sound of broken bones mixed with a cry of agony to ignite throughout the whole battlefield.

"You weren't supposed to survive that. I know I absorbed enough chakra to kill you of later." Yoroi took a step closer and noticed the brightness from the two crystals that had fallen from Hinata's pouch. "Heh, this really is my lucky day!"

The vital fluid running down his childhood friends forehead worried him. She needed first aid fast! "Well, look what we have here! The Yin and Yang crystals. So you are the two who are bound by love? You haven't showed much." Yoroi held the two crystals up and glorified their significance.

 _My... crystal!_

"Your girlfriend is already near-death, so why not start with her."

"D... Don't..."

He brought a tiny ball into sight. He let her crystal hover before him and the crystal. He performed hand seals Sasuke had never seen before. A chakra string went from his crystal and connected with hers. _This happened with Naruto, too_. Sooner or later, tiny bits of chakra streamed from Hinata's gem and into the crystal. A lavender aura surrounded Hinata.

"What?!"

"I'm extracting the remaining of her chakra, as well. It's easier and faster." Sasuke found the strength in his knees to stand, but he knew that the little remaining chakra he got wasn't enough. He eyed the blue tear- drop hanging from Yoroi's clutched hands.

 _Give me... power!_

Yoroi gritted his teeth from seeing the young shinobi on his feet again, limping towards him. _How can he still be standing?! Shouldn't his rib cage be broken?!_ Yoroi eyed the young heiress who's jacket was close to extinction, it revealed the gash she had received from his little surprise _She covered for him?!_

 _Mitsu! This time..._

 _"H-Huh, my dream?"_

 _"I know they fear the Konoha Military Police Force. And... and my dream is to become a member of the organisation, just like otou-san and onii-san!"_

 _"I'm sure you'll become a lady just like your mother."_

 _My dream is..."_

 _"M-my d-dream is..."_

 _"To become like my..."_

 _"T-to become like my..."_

 _This time for sure, I won't let you down if you just.._

"Give me more power!"

The loud resolution from Sasuke made Hinata's ears flinch. The respond he got came from his partner was a blue brightness that blinded its surroundings.

"What the-!" At the blink of an eye, the crystal was gone from Yoroi's possession and around Sasuke's naked neck. "How did you?!"

In a flash, the extraction process stopped and the two crystals Yoroi held onto were in Sasuke's hands. He looked at Mitsu, who's skin was closer to blue than neutral. His obscure eyes took a redder shade.

 _The sharingan!_ "You little!"

"Tell me how to undo this or die."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Set-up_**

 _Kabuto said that you went rampage on the rogue, how come you aren't showing me that. Yin Guardian?_

 _I believe Kurai was and still is the one she considers her savior. She is trying to force Kurai out of her world._

 _Give me... power!_

 _Mitsu! This time... This time for sure, I won't let you down if you just.._

 _Give me more power!_

 _Tell me how to undo this or die._

* * *

"T-Teme! How did you unlock your armor?!" Sasuke's wounds had perished since the blue illumination, and he was now in possession of every crystal he once had. Yoroi knew though, that the person in front of him wasn't the Uchiha, it was the crystal that had taken over its master's psychic. The chakra within Sasuke was fierce, and it only grew fiercer.

"I told you, tell me how to undo this," The Yang Guardian reached for the sword that was tied to his waist, "or die." He pointed his edge at the pestilence. A clash between two blades triggered throughout the field. Yoroi was snapped back to reality from a crack the impact made on his glasses. _Fast!_ A fresh wind went over Yoroi's bare skin as he stood his ground.

He gritted through his teeth. "Even my mask."

Their dominance feud ended as they both drew back. The Yang bearer leaped forward as Yoroi was landing on his feet, he swung his sword down his enemy's chest, making sure that the slash was heavy. The genin grunted over the gash and the several kicks landed on it. Sasuke appeared behind of him and landed the same treatment.

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_

The blaze was more fiery than the last one. _If I don't get out of here fast!-_ A mighty presence showered over him, a blade was placed on his scratched Adam's apple.

"Give me my Hime back."

 _This guy-_

"I won't say it again," he raised his sword in the air, preparing for the final strike, "give me my **Hime** back."

"Y- you...!-"

 _Slash_

The guardian of darkness made his way to his counterpart. He knelt down and laid the hands of negativity on his cold cheek. _Mitsu._ He carefully brought her fragile body on his back. He felt her soft cheek rest upon his shoulder, he lay a tender peck on her forehead. He flashed himself onto a roof and skipped from ceiling to ceiling until he reached the Konoha Hospital where he only needed to show the nurses the corpse he held onto.

After a long wait, a nurse finally came to inform that her injuries were severe, obviously, but that she wouldn't be discharged anytime soon.

"How long?"

"We are not sure, sir. Multiple rib fractures which causes a great difficulty in breathing. Her middle lobe was close to puncturing her left lung, and overall damage to her whole abdomen," the nurse saw Sasuke's hand turn into a slight fist,"the... doctors are undergoing an emergency surgery on her right now. She has lost an awful lot of chakra, and the doctors can't determine whether or not she'll be able to recover it."

Raven locks faced the nurse after she had finished her sentence. He turned his head over his shoulder, "treat her with cinnamon rolls when she wakes up."

* * *

When the Uchiha finally made it home with all the wounds that reappeared from his crystals effect wearing off, he found himself in his room with a first aid kit and a little bowl of fruit. He stripped himself and saw how light the damages actually were compared to the Hyuga's. _Even when I was trying to protect her, she got this hurt._

A shower always helped with healing wounds, it was relaxing and refreshing. He would at times lose himself from the water drops clearing the dirt and dried blood off of his skin. He opened his obsidian eyes from the thought of the person he fought a long with today.

 _Hinata-sama hasn't been... feeling well... It started ever since she became a genin. She has been getting stronger, yes, but not for the right cause..._

 _I thought Naruto would be her knight in shining armor but-_

 _But?_

 _I believe Kurai was and still is the one she considers her savior. She is trying to force Kurai out of her world._

 _If you found out that I was still alive, Mitsu, would you hate me? Or still remember the Kurai before that day?_

He reached for the tap and turned it off slowly, enjoying the last bit of drops falling on his scalp. He found his towel and rested it on his head while he found another one to wrap around his waist.

 _I'm scared, Kurai-kun..._

 _Don't worry, I'll get us home. Just don't let go of my hand._

 _H-Hai..._

He walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on his head. He rolled onto his side and his eyes immediately fell on the three crystals he obtained from his victory.

 _Why did you let go?_

* * *

The night was falling upon them, and Sasuke was nearly done with wrapping the last layer of bandage around his abdomen. He found himself with a picture of the future heiress pop into his mind again, this time in a younger version. He saw himself beside the little girl and a reflection of himself in a younger version, they had a distance from each other. The river was separating them. And he saw tears stream down her pale cheek.

 _What has gotten into me, lately?_ He took the 3 for a form of distraction and it worked, he could only think back to the person who beat the enemy who nearly killed the two of them.

 _"Give me my Hime back."_

 _That wasn't me._

He thought back to he corpse laying beside him from the near-fatal blow she protected him from.

 _How did you get in the way of all this, Hyuga?_

Sasuke lay the crystals back and went straight for the sweet mattress.

* * *

The sound of chirping birds were relaxing, but when a team member was late and it wasn't the sensei for once, it was bothersome. Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he had no clue what to do with his waiting students.

"Heh, Sasuke must have seen the greatness in my power and been too scared to show up!"

 _Slap!_

"Baka Naruto! He is probably training elsewhere so he could concentrate!"

Naruto rubbed the cheek with his crush's fingermark on, "You said "probably", though."

"What did you say?!"

"Hai, hai. If Sasuke isn't here, then it's because he is still searching for his crystal."

"Shouldn't we help Sasuke-kun with it, then. If he didn't find it yesterday at the place he threw it away, somebody must have found it and taken it." Sakura was right in that. A part of him knew that he should take that into consideration, the other part knew that she just wanted to be near Sasuke. _Poor guy._

"Are we dismissed for today, then?" _Good question._ Kakashi found no need to keep them when he had planned on discussing their first mission and what they could have done better.

"Yeah, you're dismissed for the day." In a split second as he turned to face them, a smoke ran through his eyes. "That idiot."

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Sakura?" The pink-haired nodded. She brought her cherry blossom sculpture out.

"I... have been thinking of what and why mine is a cherry blossom. And what it could mean regarding my specialties as a ninja. Sasuke-kun got his clan and Naruto got his jinchuuriki. And I was thinking-"

"What can you, a ninja who wasn't born into the clans of powerhouses do." Sakura nodded once again, this time feeling a little sidelined by how it was precisely mouthed.

"My parents are ninjas, yes, but I feel that they're very limited," she brought her crystal to her center and gave it a little squeeze, "Kakashi-sensei-"

"Don't worry. I know the feeling of coming from one of the many clans in Konoha." She saw a visible smile form from his mask.

She beamed with joy, her voice sounding restless. "So you will train me?"

"Of course."

 _Finally. Finally, I show Sasuke-kun that I'm not annoying, and he'll finally love me!_

* * *

The eyes of vengeance flicked open from the sun's sharp gesture, it's entrance was pleasing, though.

As much as he wanted to stay longer in bed and pretend that reality was paused for a minute, Sasuke who made his way up, eyed the 2 teardrops on his desk flare up against each other, they beamed at the speed of a heartbeat.

It had been a while since he cooked a decent breakfast for himself. He filled a teakettle with water and set it on fire. He never was a fan of sweets, so he settled for a couple of riceballs and tea to sooth the grain.

Hearing the boiling water, Sasuke found his mini-basket with teabags, brought a cup and poured the hot water in. He smelled the sweet scent of caramel. He brought a plate and placed the freshly cooked riceballs on it. He thanked his body for being so balanced as he carried the stuff upstairs, knowing that he wouldn't bother coming back for more.

* * *

"What did you say?!" Hiruzen was left with dismay from the Anbu's reports on the rogue, Guru, who Team 8 captured on their mission.

"Yes, the kidnapping was a set up for the Guardians. His plans were to retrieve the Yin and Yang user. But according to him, the Yin user had an outburst and was taken control of by her crystal, which resulted in his defeat."

"Wait, you said 'she'?" The ANBU commander nodded. 4 poofs found their ways in Hiruzen's office. "You're a bit late." He said while fanning the smoke away from his face.

"Is it true, Hokage-sama?" The Sandaime gave the word to the ANBU that had yet to finish his report. The ANBU stepped aside so he had a full view of everyone in the room.

"Team 8 captured the leader of the rogues who kidnapped the son of a Konoha ambassador. It seems that the kidnapping was a mere set-up for their real intentions, they were ordered to find the Yin-Yang Guardian and find information on the scrolls. But we still don't know how he could be so certain that the Yin user would be in that assigned Team."

"Don't tell me... Is Hinata the Yin Guardian?!"

"It seems so. What he also told me was that she was in possession of the Yang crystal as well."

The Guardians and Third Hokage chord in the same tone. "WHAT?!"

Kurenai faced the floor, feeling a sense of disappointment from her side. _That must be how Hinata unlocked her Armor..._

Kakashi had a skeptic look on him as he couldn't find any other possible reason for why Sasuke couldn't find his crystal. Sakura was right, but at least they aren't in the hands of evil.

"Kakashi, what's the matter?" The White Fang eyed his long-time rival with concern in his eyes.

"Sasuke lost his crystal before the mission and he still hasn't found it." Another chore from the people occurred.

"An Uchiha and a Hyuga. What a combo."

Kurenai elbowed her lover, "this isn't funny."

"Furthermore, he said that their plan went as expected. He said that a greater threat would fall upon the Guardians." Hiruzen found himself inhaling the smoke that usually calmed him down in these cases. Their troubled situation only got worse when they were interrupted by two worn-out Hokage assistants who burst in. "Izumo, Kotetsu, what's wrong?!"

Taking no time to catch his breath, Kotetsu laid out, "Hokage-sama, we found a spy from Otogakure. But that's not our biggest concern. He was still alive when we found him, he refused to answer so we called the Yamanaka's. They found out that he was sent to eliminate and extract the chakra from the Yin Guardian who also bore the Yang crystal."

Izumo took over, "his main objective must be the scrolls and the 10 pure crystals, and now that the Chunnin Exams are right around the corner... It's a perfect timing."

"They are serious, this time. We have got to bring the Guardians in safety!" Kurenai said.

"We can't bring them all into safety at the same time." Kurenai glared at Kakashi. He was right, but she wish he wasn't.

"We still haven't found the culprit behind all this. Who sent all these people?!" The Sandaime couldn't access all this at one time. If something happened to the Yin Guardian and Yang crystal, the other Guardians are in grave danger.

"O-Orochimaru."

"OROCHIMARU?!"

"He got other targets, now." Izumo said.

"Already?" Izumo looked at his partner. His partner could only give him a silent permission.

"The next targets are the Guardians who are bound by hate."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Mitsu_**

"Izumo, Kotetsu. Send the former Guardians to their assigned scrolls and have them guard them for tonight." He gave them the list he made for the task. His two assistants bowed as they dismissed themselves.

Hiruzen leaned on his chair and faced the morning view. He brought his pipe to his mouth and sucked the smoke in. _What are your motives, Orochimaru?_

 _They found out that he was sent to eliminate and extract the chakra from the Yin Guardian who also bore the Yang crystal._

 _Targeting the Guardians directly, he is serious this time._

"This is a troubled situation."

* * *

The young girl found herself battling with her inner thoughts on whether to take this short cut or not. She hated dark alley's, she heard rumors of it being the residence of her bullies. She clutched onto her kimono, trying to subdue the unsteady heartbeats.

 _Kurai-kun, protect me._

...

The current leader of the Hyuga clan found it utterly weird not to have his daughter back, still. She wanted to have a little walk by herself without any guards as a sign of maturity, so he allowed it. But she had to get home to do her homework and get ready for school tomorrow. A loud gasp erupted from the door as he heard it open.

"Hinata-sama! What are those wounds?!"

He sighed, he laid his cup of coffee down and checked on how severe the wounds may be this time.

Hinata heard the heavy footsteps and saw a large figure come from the living room, the look of consternation filled his entire face.

From the half-ripped kimono, to the bruises that had taken the color of blue and black from her feet and to her upper chest, and face. The beautiful face of her mother had been completely covered with dried blood.

That gave the little girl a little hope that he maybe did care for her as much as Hanabi. Even her younger sister heard the concerns coming from the maids.

Looking at the eyes of determination from the stairs gave her the feeling of disappointment and it evolved into a state of hopelessness as Hanabi was quick to turn around. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and silently sniffed her tears back in. She knew she wasn't done yet. She turned her attention to her father, and bowed.

"Don't worry, F-Father. I-I d-defend-ed m-m-myself f-from-m the b-bullies th-his time." His face returned to the stone-cold one she had always known.

"Oh, really?" He said, crossing his arms in front of him. She faked the proud nod, she was at the edge of breaking down in tears inside. But at least she would be allowed to return to her room and rest.

"Then show me."

"Huh?..."

"Hiashi-sama, you can't be serious about this. She can barely stand! " Nana cried, having her hands between Hinata, as her legs were acting wobbly.

"I'm always serious."

 _Kurai-kun... save me..._

...

"Is this how you defended yourself?!" It was obvious how badly in a state she was left in as she couldn't dodge a single blow from her father, he was precise with them though. He made sure not to hit too hard which would result in an immediate black out, but still not too soft.

 _Please, someone help me...!_

Hinata was pushed back for the third time, and as she looked up to face her challenger a ray of light blinded the young heiress, she felt the veins inside of her tighten and a strong hold in her eye pupils. The only thing she heard after the unexpected brightness was her name called out numerous times.

Among the voices crying her name, she heard another voice. A voice that was distinctive. It was familiar, and it called for her too. It was far away from the others to hear but she heard it clearly.

 _Kurai-kun... please... come back!_

"KURAI-KU~UUN!"

 _Pop._

 _Pop._

 _Pop._

 _Pop._

* * *

"Ara, Sasuke-kun. What brings you here so late?" Sasuke wasted no time and placed the extractions gem on his desk. It sure wasn't Hiruzen's day, first Orochimaru and now this.

"Wh-Where did you find this crystal from?" He took the gem and examined the amount of chakra captured inside of it. There was too much for it to be from a regular shinobi. "Don't tell me, is this your chakra?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I just want to know how I undo it and return the chakra back to its rightful owner." Hiruzen had always been there for Sasuke when he felt a sense of pointlessness. And he hadn't failed him once, and hopefully not now.

Hiruzen knew Sasuke very well. And for him to come this far for help meant that whomever the chakra belonged to Sasuke must really care for the person.

"I know you know who all the Guardians are. The person who's chakra is captured inside of the crystal is... of important use to me." Guess he had a sense of why the Hyuga would go so far just to get what she wanted. "What happens if I break it?"

Hiruzen eyes widen from the thought of it. "If you break it, the chakra would run loose and there would be a high chance of it killing you," the memories of the incident that happened to Naruto swam through his mind, "there is this seal that can return all of the chakra back to its' user. But it's a seal only extractors know of-"

"Damn it."

"Demo ne, I'm not called the God of Shinobi for nothing. I'll need the crystal from the-"

 _Poof_

"Yare yare."

* * *

Sasuke ran up the stairs with a half smile plastered on his face. He twisted the door handle, grabbed Hinata's crystal and found himself on the roofs again. He decided to check up on Hinata, just to make sure that what he was doing now wasn't going to waste.

The Uchiha could find no words for the red liquid continually sipping from the petite figure and onto the floor, as she was carried by several nurses to the emergency room. He was lucky to stop a medic on her way with a board pressed against her chest.

"What happened?!" Sasuke was taken aback from his own voice, it didn't sound like his. It sounded unsteady and shaky, something he didn't sound like anymore.

The nurse checked her papers, flipping a page up. She faced him as she was about to tell him, "she most likely suffered a mental breakdown."

"Breakdown?"

"We found traces of tears as we examined her, and the breakdown must have caused the stitches to pop like that, which also caused a tiny damage to her spine from the quick movement plus her already wounded front. Her recovery may really vary, depending on how she heals physically and emotionally."

This was worse than he thought. He knew that nothing could keep the Hyuga compound from finding out. He had heard of the leader, though he couldn't remember his name, he recalled the rumors about him being a harsh father towards his offspring. Hinata didn't need that.

He turned his back to her as he was about to leave until he saw the current leader to the Hyuga clan walking with pride but his face had clearly lost some dignity. _Great, right when she was supposed to heal emotionally._ He vanished in a flash before they saw him. He knew he wasn't done yet, the sun was yet to set so he hurried back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

In a split second, another flash found its way in his office. "That was fast."

"I got the crystal." He portrayed the lavender tear-drop that had almost lost it's brilliance. It was weakening.

Hiruzen made the two crystals stand before each other with a little distance. He performed similar hand seals to the ones Yoroi did, this time finishing it with his index and middle finger against each other, right below of his nose.

 _Kai!_

A thin line from the extractions gem connected itself to Hinata, a wave of chakra streamed through the line. Another chakra wave flowed out and escaped the room through an open window.

A sudden relief filled Sasuke, again he didn't know why he felt this excited for a mere human who used to know him as well as his brother. "Thank you."

"You haven't thanked me, yet. Sasuke, what's upsetting you?"

Sasuke thought that Hiruzen would be the only one not to question his life. But it was still hard not to answer him. "It's nothing."

"Pinky swear?"

Sasuke grunted from his way of speaking, he wasn't 5 anymore. He twitched with his mouth as he whispered his respond, "pinky swear..."

The Sandaime chuckled. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Uruse..."

* * *

The eyelids that exposed the world to pure eyes were welcomed with a sharp light and eyes similar to hers staring down on her. One of them eyeing her with disgrace and shame.

"Hinata-sama!" Nana's cheerful voice brought a tiny bit of happiness. She looked at her father who elevator-eyed her body, and he wasn't pleased with what he saw. A nurse with her information board stood beside him, waiting for permission to brief them on her current condition.

"How is she?" Even his 'she' didn't sound promising. He couldn't have sounded any less heartless. She felt new tears building up behind her eyes.

"She... had taken severe damages to her ribs. And it seems that she got her chakra extracted, we highly doubt that she'll be able to recover it." As much as she was his blood-related child, she was a disgrace to the clan and she knew it. The only reason for bringing Hanabi with him was so that she could see what wasn't tolerated as a Hyuga, especially not as a future Heiress.

"Don't worry Father, I-I defended m-m-myself f-from the e-enemy."

"Did you win?" Her hands automatically clutched onto the bed sheets, if she could just lie like that then it wouldn't hurt so much...

"I-I think so..." She added a little tee hee, but she knew that he didn't find any of this funny. He was embarrassed more than he was ashamed to have raised such a weakling. She was nothing more but a disgrace.

"I think so?"

"I-I w-was h-h-helped."

"By who?"

"I... I didn't s-s-see the fa-ce..."

Another tiresome sigh escaped him, this time heavier. She looked at her sister, Hanabi, who hadn't said anything since she got here. She had been staring at her, with disgust or sympathy she didn't know but in a way, she was happy to see her here.

"Who brought her here?" The nurse was startled from the unexpected question. Her voice became shaky and stuttering as she tried to find the formal words.

"S-She... Er... This boy with a-a katana, and his hair was a blue raven, just in a lighter shade-"

"Stop," she jumped a little from his harsh interruption, "I asked, who brought her here. Not how the person looked like. What clan was he from?"

The nurse thought back to the clan emblem plastered at the back of his kimono when he turned his back on her and left. "It was a fan..."

"A fan? An Uchiha..."

Hinata's hands automatically clutched onto the bed sheets, she knew this was at the edge of complete embarrassment. There was no way he would ever consider her anything, again.

"O-Oto-sama, c-can I e-explai-?"

"Hinata?"

The sound of his voice wasn't as cold and harsh like before, her heart was pumping from what he may tell her next. "H-Hai, otosama?"

"I wish you the best in recovery." The tiny bit of hope grew wider. _H-He's wishing me the best recovery?..._

"Feel free to stay over at a friend's place if you wish so, too." Hiashi faced the door. Both Hanabi and Nana were shocked from his sudden change in nature, especially Nana. A smile formed around her from the kindness he showed her for once. A single tear slipped from Hinata's eyelashes. He did care for her!

He turned his jaw over his shoulder. "Just don't bother coming back, no, don't you dare come back after you dishonored the pride of us Hyugas! Hanabi will take off from where you never started."

...

...

...

"O-Otosama...?"

"Hiashi-sama! You can't be serious! She's your daughter!"

"If she were," he slid the door open and took a step forward, "then she wouldn't be in this state." He continued his steps of disappointment until he heard a shy voice growing higher and more miserable.

"Otosama... Matte... Matte yo... Otosama...!"

"Don't refer me as that again!" He continued his walk down the hall, expecting to hear lighter footsteps too. He got what he asked for as he heard Nana call for the newly acclaimed heiress who caught up with him.

 _W-What just happened?... W-What was that right there?..._

Warm driblets made their way from her round cheeks to her pillow case, they fell like flies and they weren't stopping any time soon. Even from the comfortable tone in Nana's and the nurses's voice pleading her to stop. She felt a speed up of the airflow from her lungs as her eyes were still plastered at the entrance where her father, or rather former father, stood.

"Hinata-sama, everything is gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright, please breath."

"I'll call the doctor!" She saw the nurse sprint out of the room. She felt like popping her stitches again, but what for? To distract her tears from the physical pain or to end the life she thought she was creating along the way?

Her vision was starting to fade as this weird dazzled feeling fell over her. It wasn't soon before she heard the footsteps of the doctors and nurses that her vision turned black.

* * *

Sasuke felt satisfied with the accomplishment he earned today. Not only was Hinata's chakra on its way back to her, but her crystal had regained its' glow. He gave the extractions crystal to Hiruzen, not caring what he would use it for.

He knew that it was time to go home, but he strangely found himself at the hospital again. He had already been updated on what had happened with the Hyuga so far by her maid, Nana. He knew he couldn't care less of her connections to the other Hyugas but what he found out was a little too much for her.

He turned to face the nurse that was supposed to present her with cinnamon rolls as the first thing when she woke up. "Where are her cinnamon rolls?"

The nurse jumped from the cold stare she received. His voice was harsh yet low. He looked a little cool while he did it, though. "G-Gomenasai! I will bring them right away."

"Ne, Sasuke-san, just to be sure. Were you the one who helped Hinata in that fight?"

"Aa." Sasuke had seen Hinata in a different light after she kept his identity a secret, knowing that the Hyugas would make an even bigger drama out of it. Maybe she wasn't as stuck up as many of the other Hyugas he had met.

"Are you teammates?"

"No."

"A friend?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Why not?"

...

...

...

"I don't know."

Nana had her eyes on her master. The teary marks were still visible. She remembered back to the time she was hyperventilating and the doctors came with a dose of anesthesia which he injected in her arm. And even then was she unsteady, she screamed. It was heartbreaking for Nana to be in the room where her master was having her 2nd breakdown of the day.

She looked at Sasuke whom's expression she couldn't quite read. They weren't friends. Hinata didn't speak much about her teammates, the only thing she knew was that they were friendly and kind. But she didn't seem to know beyond that. She was still alone.

Knowing that the Uchihas were goal-oriented, it wouldn't hurt to make friends along the way. Friends that weren't their teammates. Sasuke seemed like the type who couldn't care less of a persons background, as long as they didn't betray him.

"Ne, Sasuk-"

They heard a knock at the door, the sweet scent of cinnamon fluttered through their nostrils. She didn't get a chance to speak as Sasuke ordered her to put it on the desk near Hinata's bedside and leave. She did as she was told and closed the door behind her.

"What were you about to say?"

Nana was astounded by his attitude. It completely contradicted the picture the Hyugas painted him as. His voice was cold yes, but his tone had feelings attached to it.

"I... just wanted to ask if you would do me a favor."

"Depends, what do you want?" Now she really doubted whether he would do it.

 _Here goes nothing!_

"I... I want you to be Hinata's friend..!"

A deep silence fell upon the room. It worried Nana. _Did I sound too desperate?_

She was hoping that it would take a few seconds for him to think about it as he came across as a person who wouldn't dwell on a question for too long. But the question must have hit a nerve because he wasn't responding, not even a single movement.

Having a Hyuga as friend... No! He didn't even need friends, the only reason why he's still in the village is because he needs power. Enough power to defeat his brother. And after that, he would revive his clan. He didn't have time for all this, if it weren't for the crystals he wouldn't be in this situation.

"I don't think I'm the right one to ask that favor to."

Nana's shoulders fell, she wondered when she ever lifted them. Should she ask her sensei for help?

"But," she looked at him again. Her hopes were still up, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't disappoint them, "she owes me something for saving her. She would've been dead, otherwise."

"What does she owe you?"

This time he smirked, Nana could see why so many girls fought for his attention.

"It's not 'does' it's 'can' owe me."

"Oh."

From the bubbly pale face silently snoring in her sleep "When the time comes," to her gorgeously rounded bust, slim but curvy figure, and slender legs, Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"She will be my wife."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** Thank you so much for reading this far. And thank you for the reviews! But it would be nice if those of you who find it funny to send me death threats would stop, please. And if you have any questions, I'll be answering them all at the button of the chapter. Thank you ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy chapter 10! :3

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Friend**_

"Y-Your w-wife?!"

"You can find another one to be her friend, otherwise." He looked at her with a cocky smirk.

Her lavender bangs covering most of her forehead made her face more innocent-looking. So far he knew that she had a huge crush on the dobe, she was shy and the obvious, she's a Hyuga. What could he make out of that? Her bloodline was strong but the rest he found pathetic.

Nana was lost in words. She didn't know how Hinata would accept such a favor, with her crush on Naruto she found it hard for Hinata to give up on the Uzumaki just because of a favor.

"Is she gonna live with you in the Uchiha household after she's been discharged?" The cocky smile disappeared from the Guardian's face.

He hadn't set a foot on the Uchiha ground for as long as he can remember. He only remembered moving into a small apartment. Feeling lonely everyday from the constant coldness in the air.

Having little company wouldn't hurt on his search for his brother. She was not a fangirl after all. And she wasn't as weak as many made her out to be. From her strength when she held her ground against Yoroi despite the serious injuries to the bravery from when she covered him from the fatal blow which would have put him in the same situation.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Will you allow her to live with you in the Uchiha household after she's discharged?"

He had forgotten about her question completely. Great, now she is starting to distract him from reality. _Just what I needed._

"Wel-"

"I don't know," he knew she needed an answer, but couldn't she see that he was trying to make up a proper response, "I don't live in the Uchiha household any longer. I only got an apartment, but that'll be enough."

Sasuke could imagine that her title as a ninja would be set on a pause. But that still couldn't hold her sensei and teammates from visiting her in the hospital. Who knows for how long they would stay?

He pulled on a string behind of Hinata's bed. He heard the door slid open in no time.

"Did anything happen to her, again?" Sasuke shifted his attention to the nurse.

"Can we continue her treatment in my house?" The nurse seemed to be taken aback by that request. Sure, if she were in the condition of walking and siting straight without popping any stitches but she could barely breath. In her years of nursery, she found it hard to reject a request. Even if they weren't patients, she liked helping people.

"I... I'm sorry but I sadly can't. She's too fragile to be in a non-medical environment. And besides we can get her everything she needs in no time."

"That's why she got no cinnamon rolls this morning. You can visit her every other day to check up on her."

"But-!" She was left speechless as the Avenger carried the unconscious girl in a bridal style and walked towards the door.

"Would you care to help?" How could she do that? A part of her wanted to trust him and another told her that he wasn't talking to her as she saw the maiden stand from her seat and help Sasuke in sliding the door open so he could continue his walk.

"Follow me."

He flashed himself onto the roof and saw Nana right behind him, he began skipping his way back to his apartment.

"W-Why did you do that? Weren't you trying to become her friend?"

He carefully lay Hinata on his bed. "I wouldn't have gotten the chance to talk with her if her team were to find out about her conditions. Her sensei probably got the news of what happened to her. They just need to find a replacement for the time being."

"A replacement...?"

"Nanda? You want to send her on more missions in this condition?"

Nana couldn't doubt the Uchiha's words. He sounded trustworthy when he spoke, and Nana was alright with it. She wished that she could see Hinata from his eyes, so that she could see the Hinata in the future from his eyes.

The evening was gradually changing itself to midnight. Nana had to get home before the Hyugas would worry, if they knew how to. She gave her master a last glance before closing the door in front of Sasuke. _Get well soon, Hinata..._

* * *

Hearing the stillness in her breathing filled the empty household with warmness. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He hadn't felt less alone as now, and the thought of her never having to leave because she no longer is a Hyuga sent a little wave of delight through him, for some strange reason.

He wished that her silky smooth expression could give him an answer. A soft mourn escaped her tender lips, the eyes of pureness fluttered open.

"Close your eyes." The calmness in his tone made the Hyuga close her eyes as told. She wondered why she would comply so easily, she wasn't even sure if the voice she heard was the one she thought it was.

"C-can I t-talk?" The voice paused for a second when it was about to answer, whoever it was either wanted complete silence in times of twilight or wouldn't know what to talk about.

"You need rest."

"I-I c-can still r-r-rest while t-talking t-to you," she huffed. Sasuke sighed from her stubbornness. When did she grow into acting like Naruto?

...

...

...

 _Great Kami..._

"C-can we t-talk to-tomorrow?"

"Depends on how you recover."

"A-arigato, S-Sasuke-kun?" The voice didn't reply. She heard him stand from what sounded like chair and walk towards the bed stand, she felt herself being moved further inside. "S-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Sleep. I won't do anything."

"H-Hai."

Sasuke felt a sweet essence fluster through his nose. _Cinnamon?_ When did she eat cinnamon? Sasuke thought that the nurse was too distracted by his looks, as they always were, to bring her the cinnamon rolls. He noticed the lavender beaming object respond with a brighter beat.

"Hm." Sasuke covered them both with a blanket. He closed the eyes of obsidian.

* * *

Being on guard on such a beautiful night made Kakashi sigh. It had been a long time since he had taken a peaceful stroll on a night like this.

He looked over at his long-time rival, Gai, who hadn't spoken a single word since they arrived at their assigned scroll: The Fire scroll. It's citrus brilliance was still as comfortably warm as ever in the midst of the Konoha forests. It amazed Kakashi how a guy like Orochimaru hadn't spotted it yet. _Guess the hidden seal is effective._

"Ne, Gai?"

"Hm?"

"I'm planning on showing my Guardians their scrolls tomorrow. I had actually planned on showing them when they got back from their mission, but that didn't work out so well."

Gai almost choked in his saliva from that crazy thought. "Are you insane?!"

"What? They won't have to stand before it or anything, they will just know of the location."

"Kakashi, you got Naruto on your team, right?" Kakashi nodded. "And then you still want to show them?!"

Kakashi looked above and had a thoughtful expression. "Oh, yeah."

"You've lost it, honestly."

"That wasn't actually the reason I told you. Gai, are you alright?" Gai let his shoulders fall from that question. Kakashi could be annoying, but also a good friend, too.

"Kakashi, I don't think I can keep it from them any longer." He said, resting his eyes on the ground with his arms folded before his chest.

"You haven't been on any missions, yet?" Gai shook his head as he sighed and looked at him.

"The Hokage haven't found any suitable one. Neji has been suspicious for a while now, Tenten is starting to find this whole situation weird. And Lee, well he got his doubts too."

"Well, knowing Neji it doesn't surprise me. But, Tenten and Lee, are they progressing?" Gai nodded proudly.

"Kakashi, I don't want history to repeat itself. If we don't keep Orochimaru away, he will find out about each Guardian and their crystals capabilities. And..."

 _The next targets are the Guardians who are bound by hate._

"The Guardians bound by hate, no, the cursed Guardians, their crystals are getting stronger. And so are their masters."

Kakashi knew how hard it was for Gai to think back to that day and remember all the sacrifices made when the 12 Guardians were assembled. It was all a trap. They thought that the poison was removed from the 2 cursed crystals, as stated by the bearers themselves. But it wasn't. Even when they all escaped, they died. His two teammates died. Ever since that day, they discovered about the bounds. And what it meant for their safety. But it was too late.

"Don't be stupid. How can you be so sure about that, Gai?!"

"Kakashi...! I was a cursed Guardian! I can still feel it to this day how the poison is growing in those crystals, even if they are miles apart. The more they are activated, the stronger they grow. And I can't stop it in any way."

"Gai..."

"I know Neji can handle it on his own, but if anything happens to Lee and Tenten. Then, changing history would be late."

"Don't be stupid... You think the rest of us didn't suffer as much as you and Kaia did on that day...?!"

Gai felt his hand rubbing wet substance off of his face. Something he hadn't been conscious off. They had a moment of silence until Kakashi asked a question which led to another stillness in the air.

"Her birthday is in 7 days, right?" Gai nodded.

"At least, I won't forget this time."

* * *

Tenten gave herself a thumbs up at her reflection as she was ready for yet another training session. She opened the drawer and was welcomed with a red illumination from her mini 10-edged shuriken, at first she thought it was a snowflake because of it's sharp similarities.

She felt relaxed from the blue skies above her. _I wonder what we'll be doing today._ Gai always had a surprise exercise up his sleeves, but knowing that a certain shinobi would master it with perfection made her cheeks warm up. She wasn't a fangirl of his in particular. She just found him a little cool, just a little.

"Have you heard of what happened to the future Hyuga Heiress?"

"Huh?"

Tenten saw two elderly women chit chatting about the Hyugas. And from the sound of it, it wasn't anything good. Tenten would normally ignore these gossips, but knowing that Neji was from the Hyuga made her a bit curious. At least now she would have something to keep him talking.

"I heard that she was stripped off her title as a Heiress and she was disowned. All on the same day, at the same time."

"No way. That's so mean! Where is she now?"

"The nurse said that she is taking care of by a guy, who also saved her from a terrible fight."

 _Wow, I know that the Hyugas were strict, but shouldn't they act as a family too?_

At least she's in the right hands. Hopefully, she'll find acceptance and happiness there. If this was how Neji was brought up, then it's no wonder why he never opens up compared to Lee, who could tell you his whole life story within an hour.

It wasn't soon after that she arrived at their meeting spot where she, luckily enough, saw Neji. All alone. Sitting against a tree. She shook the nervousness off her shoulders and hoped that her pounding chest couldn't be heard. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Neji, you're early as always." He exposed his pure eyes which made her heart pump even faster.

"Morning."

 _Okay, he said something. Should I jump right to it or build it u-_ "I heard about the thing with your cousin." _na-! Where did that come from?! And I didn't even sound sympathetic at all!_

His eyes were still set on her, what he was thinking or feeling was beyond Tenten. Tenten's body and mind would at times clash whenever she was around Neji. She didn't want to sound too nonintellectual for him, but at the same time she wanted to sound like herself.

"E-Er, I-I mean... I didn't mean to... No wait... I'm... Er... Ah...!" The eyes of pureness dug deeper into hers, they were mysterious yet filled with inexplicable feelings which they are longing to express. A part of her told her to calm down, while the other told her to start all over.

Tenten took a huge breather before gathering her thoughts again. "Are you... alright about it?" This time her voice sounded more calm, not as emotional as she wanted it to be, but better than before.

"What happened to that girl, happened in the Main House. I'm from the Branch House, which means, I couldn't care less of what happens there."

"O-Oh... I-I never knew that you were divided."

"Well, it's a long story." He saw her getting closer to him and moved a little to give her some space to lean against the tree, it was quite comforting.

"One day," she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close, "would you mind telling me?"

He turned his eyes to hers. Tenten's cheeks couldn't hide the shade of red it had taken, his eyes were more... clearer up-close.

"If you're still interested till that day."

Tenten giggled. This was what she liked about Neji, despite his seriousness then there was a little humor as well. He was also comforting to speak with, at least for her, it was hard finding a person this calm and... handsome..

 _No! No. No. No. No. No. NO!_

"Mooo! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

She felt his eyes on her again, this time with a raised brow. "Is something wrong?"

It was first there she realized her redden palm and a semi pain on her forehead. She needed lessons in controlling her body when her mind was playing with her. She was relived to hear Lee and Gai's loud greeting for once.

 _Saved..._

"I'm sorry for cancelling our night session, something came up!"

Lee, as curious as he always was, questioned him in the same tone. "What came up, Gai-sensei?"

Gai gave him a pat on his shoulder and smiled. "Nothing you have to worry about for now." _And hopefully won't in the future._

"If you say so, Gai-sensei!"

Gai nodded to Lee and introduced the schedule for today. It's funny how, since they became Guardians, they haven't been on any missions so far. Gai kept saying that all the C-rank missions had either already been assigned to another team or completed.

Team Gai already were capable of fully maintaining their Armor compared to the other Guardians according to Gai. But whether he said that to cheer them up about not being sent out on any missions, or because it was the truth was beyond Tenten.

"Well... LET'S GO!"

"Haaaiiiii, Gai-sensei!"

* * *

Sasuke felt the days passing by like flies. It had already been 2 days since the incident with the extractor.

He hadn't informed Kakashi of his finding of his crystal. He wondered what they were doing without him. Knowing the dobe, he would probably be showing a new skill off. Sakura would be drooling over his missing presence. Hm, now he's curious about the progress of Team 7 without him.

He looked at the fragile figure beside him. He noticed dried tear marks running down her cheeks, it left a wet mini pool on his pillow which he hadn't felt while sleeping. _Why was she crying?_

As Sasuke found his way up, he felt a tuck at the hem of his boxers. "Hm?"

"A-are y-you lea-ving?" Sasuke side-eyed the Hyuga, her eyes seemed closer to lavender this time, but her chest was already exhausted from those few words. He gently removed her tiny fingers and turned to face her completely.

"I'm going to bring some breakfast." He heard a crack from his bed and quickly warned her not to move. "I won't be gone for long."

He knew she was fond of cinnamon rolls and he clearly remembered the times where he would be astounded by the amounts of rolls she could consume within few minutes. He made some caramel tea and took them to his room.

The heiress knew that her nostrils weren't mistaken when she caught the smell of cinnamon from a distance, it wasn't long before she heard the door crack open and the scent grew stronger.

"C-C-Cinnamon rolls? H-H-H-ow d-did you k-n-now I l-liked them?"

The Uchiha replaced the gems on his desk with the breakfast, he put the crystals on the window sill instead. Now that, that was aside, he knew that she couldn't eat like that. A red shade formed around the petite girl's cheek as he slipped his arm between her back and the mattress, he slowly pulled her upwards with his other hand close to her chest.

"A-arigato..."

"Does it hurt?" She shyly shook her head to his low voice.

He set the plate with cinnamon rolls on her laps, hopefully they weren't too hot for her liking. He saw her pale hand try and reach out for the cup of tea, with him being quicker he took it and gave it to her. He carefully guided her to take slow and small bits of the hot substance.

"A-arigato..."

* * *

Hinata never expected herself to enjoy Sasuke's company this much. She had heard that he was cold and distant, but he was very welcoming even baking her cinnamon rolls. He still hadn't told her how he knew it was her favorite. She looked at the Uchiha who had picked a book while she was munching on her breakfast, he would occasionally have a quick glance at the 2 luminous crystals.

"A-ano," her heart skipped a quicker beat from the mysterious eyes that stared right into hers, "h-how d-d-id y-you-"

"I smelled a little cinnamon on your crystal." That made Hinata's cheek bloom with velvet, she knew she would have to cut down on the rolls sooner or later. Or just later.

"I-is t-this y-your h-house?" Sasuke nodded.

"A-a-aren't you g-going t-to eat?" She said while taking another bite of the last roll on the late.

"I'll eat later."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Call me Sasuke." Even though Mitsu used honorifics on him too, he found the 'kun' too fangirl for Hinata to use on him. He wasn't trying to distance himself from her after all.

"S-Sask-ke-k-u-"

"If you call me Sasuke-kun I won't answer you." That's where the obscure face gave his book the attention. It actually surprised Hinata, his girl supporters would usually call him that, but if that'll make her staying less unbearable, then it was fine.

"H-Hai."

Hinata heard a loud exhale that seemed to have given up, she was curious as to ask what had happened. Her soft lips were mid-open by the time she saw Sasuke slam the pages together. "It's no use."

"W-what is?" He directed his head at the crystals. "W-what about them?"

"I can't find anything about those crystals."

The Hyuga had totally forgotten about the crystals. It quickly brought her to the battle between, Sasuke, her and Yoroi. The last thing she remembered was covering for Sasuke and that's it.

She hadn't actually payed attention to anything else when she thought about it. She remembered being in the hospital and the doctors telling her that her recovery would take a long time, but finding herself here was... strange.

"S-S-Sasuke-ku- S-Sasuke, w-won't I-I have to go t-to t-the ho-hospital?"

"You owe me a lot, since I saved you."

"O-owe?"

"The crystal you found was mine."

It must have been through a lot for it to have landed in a closed area. "Oh, w-what h-h-had h-happened t-to it?"

...

...

...

"I lost it."

* * *

A day like this shouldn't be used on planning drastic decisions, rather on a nice stroll around Konoha. Hiruzen could only enjoy so much of the view over the village from his office. He brought his pipe to his mouth, and unfolded the scroll his received earlier this morning.

 _What did you say?!_

 _Yes, the kidnapping was a set up for the Guardians. His plans were to retrieve the Yin and Yang user. But according to him, the Yin user had an outburst and was taken control of by her crystal, which resulted in his defeat._

The list contained different names categorized under different villages, his eyes fell onto Otogakure. The Hokage took a moment from the list and thought back to the spy, who was sent to eliminate the Yin Guardian. His mind immediately brought him to the meeting he had with the elders a few days before the Guardians were announced.

 _His main objective must be the scrolls and the 10 pure crystals._

He sent a message to his two assistants and asked them to summon the council of Konoha, for him he meant Homura and Koharu, his former teammates. As he was waiting, he finished skimming the list.

 _And now that the Chunnin Exams are right around the corner._

 _They are serious, this time. We have got to bring the Guardians in safety!_

Hiruzen rested his forehead on his hand, strewing his fingertips through his sweaty hair. _The Chunnin Exams are in 7 days, huh?..._

 _... It's a perfect timing._

A knock on his door sent another wave of pressure through his body. "Come in."

He lay the scroll aside as Homura and Koharu walked in. Homura, as straightforward as he had always been, demanded an explanation for his hasty meeting.

"This," he showed them the entry list for the Chunnin Exams.

"What about this? It's just the list of teams participating."

"We were informed that Otogakure sent a spy to eliminate the Yin Guardian," he brought the extractions crystal at sight, "and this is our proof. The Yin Guardian bore onto the Yang crystal as well."

"Are all the Guardians determined?" Koharu asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "The Uchiha is this generations Yang Guardian. Our Yin Guardian is a Hyuga."

"A Hyuga?! It's impossible, the Uchihas and Hyugas are enemies. There's no way that they would protect themselves from the cursed Guardians, if we are set up like all the other times!"

"That's not our biggest concern! Orochimaru is here. And he is serious this time!-"

"What do you mean it's not our biggest concern?! There's no way the Uchiha and Hyuga will ever be bound, they need love for that. Something they can never share." Hiruzen clutched his hands, stood from his seat and faced the blue skies. It was too true to ignore.

"If anything happens to the other Guardians, it won't be soon before the cursed and the pure Guardians will search for their team. If they find each other in their Armor form... Hiruzen, they won't stand a chance against the poison."

"Homura, take it ea-"

The former member of team Tobirama slammed his fist onto Hiruzen's desk.

"Homura..."

Homura knew that he was right, and he knew that Hiruzen wouldn't listen nonetheless, but they weren't kids anymore. This could cause the safety for the current generation.

"I can't let anything happen to the scrolls while the Chunnin Exams are being held." Hiruzen directed his front to the former Team Tobirama.

"Hiruzen, you can't be serious..."

"I have to. Kotetsu, Izumo." The door opened in an instant.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Tell this to the former Guardians. In 7 days from now, their team will be sent to their respective scrolls. And make sure that they are ready!"

"Ha!" As they were gone, Hiruzen took a sit and inhaled the comforting smoke from his pipe.

"Why are you doing this? You know that they aren't ready for this. They aren't strong enough for the scrolls!"

"I know. But, the Guardians," he held his left hand fall, "or the scrolls," he repeated the same act with his right, "risks are meant to be taken."

"Even if death was a high possibility?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the chapter was too long. I hope I didn't drag anything too much ^^**

 _ **OriSweatshirt -** I really like this story and the originality of it. I'm just a little confused about the ages of everyone. Is this still before the chunin exams? _

I'm really glad that you like the story. And yes, this is still before the chunin exams. So they're all 12 years old at this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Untold Truth?_**

"Hai... I... I understand..."

"Now, about the replacement," the brown-haired secretary brought a board with a list, "I was thinking about, hmmm... let's see..."

As the lady scrolled through the list to find the most appropriate, the sensei of Team 8 clutched her hand. Her student was attacked, sent to the hospital, supposed to recover both mentally and psychically, and then is disowned in that hospital the day after. All this happened within so little time, and she hadn't noticed, heard, or felt anything.

Now, the Hokage ordered them to prepare the Guardians for their test with the scrolls. That test could cost a life or 2, it could cost her remaining team if they weren't ready till that day. She knew that she couldn't interfere with the fight, the thoughts of them fighting against their scroll; the Water scroll, brought memories back. Traumatic memories.

"Ah! What about-"

"I don't...!" She held her palm up out of frustration. "I don't need a replacement, thank you."

"But, Hokage-sama req-"

"Tell the Hokage that Team 8 doesn't accept any replacements." Kurenai turned around and headed to the training ground where she found Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino waiting.

"Kurenai-sensei! Where's Hinata? She hasn't been here for the past 2 sessions." Kiba asked, he always worried about her. Whenever he spotted her in Konoha, he would run up to her and ask whether she was alright and if she would be there for the next session.

She gave him a half smile. "I... need to tell you something about Hinata."

* * *

"WHAT?! She's no longer a Hyuga?! How can they do that? Where is she now?-"

"Is she in the hospital for us to visit?" Shino took a step forward. Kurenai was stunned from their concern, even Akamaru was barking uncontrollably.

"Minna, she's alright. The nurses told me that she is being taking care of by the person who saved her."

"Who is that?"

She took a deep breath as she knew they wouldn't believe her. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?! Why would a guy like him be taking care of her?" Kurenai shrugged, even she was curious about this. So much is being left out and she didn't know how to get all this under control.

"I don't know, but we know that she is in safe hands, so we have to focus on us now. Team 8 will undergo the ultimate 7 day preparation from this moment on!"

"7 day preparation? Why?"

"Nazenara, the Chunnin Exams are held in 7 days from now."

"Mm, correct Shino. We have had reports about spying that could take place during the Chunnin Exams, but we believe that, that may be a distraction for them to take the scrolls while we supervise the Exams. So we will have you Guardians protect your assigned scrolls."

* * *

"Awesome!"

"Not awesome. For you to protect the scroll, the scroll has to feel protected by you. And if you fail, it could cost you your life. That's why you have to have a stable mind, be physically and emotionally connected with your crystal and most of all, be prepared for whatever it throws at you."

"But, what about Sasuke-kun? He hasn't been here."

"I will take care of Sasuke. We have no time to waste, let's begin. Take on your Armor." In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had his Armor activated. His usual tone had completely changed, his straight face hadn't even changed through his speech.

A sweat dropped from Naruto's forehead protector. He could feel that Kakashi was serious this time and this wasn't a place to mess up anymore. He looked at Sakura, who brought her crystal out without further questions.

 _Alright, let's show them what Naruto Uzumaki is made of!_

* * *

"Too slow, Neji!"

Tenten heard another heavy blow followed by a loud crash. Gai-sensei hadn't given them any specific detail of today's lesson, they only knew that they had to be prepared for a test with their scrolls in 7 days.

"Don't lose focus!" Neji had just gotten on his knees as Gai was dashing towards him. Gai restricted them from using their crystals because of the scrolls ability to deactivate their Armor if they let their guards down.

Neji quickly rotated his body, increasing in speed for every spin. Sooner or later a chakra barrier formed around him. "Too slow! The scroll can be fast," Neji felt an aura rush past him through his barrier. _How did he?!_

In a split second, Lee and Tenten saw Neji pushed out of his defense and roughly bouncing on the ground. "NEJI!"

Tenten saw a figure behind of Lee the second after, "it can be sneaky," Lee looked behind of them and quickly hopped from his hiding spot into the battlefield.

Gai's fist fell like a ton of bricks on Lee's crossed arms. He disappeared before Lee's eyes and reappeared with his leg landing a harsh blow to Lee's waist. Lee flew meters away, landing close to where Neji's injured body is.

Tenten's heart was pumping, she was the only one left and she didn't have any special defense kept under her sleeve. Her reaction timing wasn't even as precise as Lee's. She brought a kunai out of desperation. _Okay, Tenten, don't let your guard down..._

The kuniochi felt a palm on her shoulder which startled her. She slowly faced the person behind her, it was Neji. "Oh, Neji! You scared me, there. Are you alright?" she was amazed by his durability, looking by his serious scratches.

"Yes, I think I know what he wants."

"Really, what?!"

"It's teamwork. Let's both fight him." She felt a little blush on her cheeks from his request. She agreed, anyway. They both went on the battlefield, but Gai wasn't there. He would usually appear whenever someone felt ready enough to face him.

Tenten tried to scan the place, but only Neji had the eyes to thoroughly examine the area. Her eyes fell on her wounded teammates. They still hadn't regained consciousness, this made the whole situation more frightening. _Wait what? Neji! Then this Neji is..._

The Neji that suggested they teamed up was nowhere to be found. It was too late as she felt a harsh punch on her back. She struggled to get herself up, she actually wanted to team up with any of her teammates at this point.

Gai crossed his arms in front of him, "and it can be deceiving."

* * *

Kurenai saw Kiba charging at her with Akamaru beside him, "if you keep using the same moves!" Their speed increased ferociously as they spun around each other. Kurenai looked above her as she saw the drill-looking attack near her. Shino stood by as he waited for her next move, getting ready with his bugs in case Kiba failed.

Their sensei effortlessly hopped away from the attack and brought a kunai, she threw it in the center of the beastly drills annihilating the ground she just stood on. Shino witnessed as the kunai disappeared into the swirling drills and had somehow separated the two from each other, both taking damage from it.

Kurenai landed on the ground, "the scroll will see through it."

"Shino! Your turn." She turned her attention to Shino who hadn't made a single move yet. "Being tactical is also about speed!"

She knew he was tactical unlike Kiba who charged at the enemy head on. She heard crippling sounds behind of her and gasped.

Shino raised his arms and small insects flew from his sleeve and surrounded Kurenai. She tried to slap them away as she had no where else to escape. Shino saw as she was struggling to get out and took the opportunity to dash towards her. As he went a kunai past her abdomen she vanished into a blur.

"Nani?!" He felt a kunai by his neck and her breath against his ear. "How did you?" His sensei snapped her fingers and in a blink, Shino found himself tied down beside Kiba and Akamaru who had just regained consciousness.

"Because before you realize it, you're in a genjutsu. I'll give 30 min break, don't waste it."

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi, why did you want to show us the scrolls if you know how dangerous they are?" Kakashi had the blunt look of his again, Naruto knew that his answer couldn't be taken serious.

"Ah, I forgot."

"That's not a proper answer!"

"Well, it's an answer."

Naruto sighed, knowing that this wouldn't lead to anything. He looked at Sakura who had been quiet ever since they took a break. Knowing Sakura, if he ever got too close to her she would probably beat him up or push him away. Hopefully the latter this time.

Naruto crawled over to his female friend. "Sakura-chan?"

...

He crawled closer, this time smelling the cherry blossom fragrance from her. "Sa-kura-channn?"

...

A wide smirk grew across Naruto's face, he rubbed his hand against each other and got ready to make his ultimate death move aka. the hug. Naruto appeared behind of Sakura. Kakashi saw what he was up to and a sweat-drop escaped his forehead. _Oh boy._

He extended his arms as wide as and pulled Sakura in a tight hug. "Sakura-chan~!"

...

"Kakashi-sensei, I really think we should look up on Sasuke-kun. It's not like him to have been absent for so long."

 _Can she not smell the ramen?._ Kakashi cleared his throat and ensured her not worry as Sasuke needed to sort some things out.

"There's no need to worry about me." Team 7 rotated their heads followed by their whole body by the sound of Sasuke behind of them.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke?!"

"Ara, Sasuke, didn't expect to you to join us this soon. Have your wounds healed?"

"What wounds?!" Sakura looked for any potential hidden injuries but everything looked fine and... perfect... She felt her heart rate gain it's normal pulse from the sight of him.

"That's none of your concern. What are we doing anyways?" It was there his eyebrow raised from sight of Naruto hugging Sakura and not beaten to pulp already.

"Huh? Wh-what is it Sasuke-kun?" Her blush quickly faded as she just now realized the hands of Naruto around her.

"Well, it had to happen at some point." Kakashi said.

"Naaarutoo!"

...

...

...

"Sasuke, Team 7 will undergo a physical and emotional preparation for your test with the scrolls which is happening in 7 days from now. But, because you're the only one who still hasn't unlocked your Armor-" A blue flash blinded Team 7 for a moment, as the light faded a sharp "eek" escaped Sakura's lips.

From the navy kimono-shirt that covered a loose shirt with a black bandage with the Yin symbol bound in the middle by a white threat, to his dark blue pants and the toe-less boots. His hair had taken a brighter shade too.

 _He's so...! Iiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Sasuke ignored Sakura's pathetic yet slightly amusing reaction. It got even funnier with the grumbling Naruto in the background mumbling to himself.

"So," he leaned his elbow on his newly equipped sword, "who hadn't unlocked their Armor?"

A sweat fell from Kakashi's forehead down his astounded face, he knew that Sasuke was driven by anger and frustration during the climax of that fight, but never had he thought that he would have unlocked his Armor from it. _U-unbelievable._

"Hm."

Kakashi had the chance to pull Sasuke away while Sakura and Naruto were still energetic.

"I know what happened in the fight. And I know that Hinata Hyuga knows of you being a Guardian."

"So what? She might forget it."

"Not when she's living with you for the time being as she was disowned and had no other place to live. Sasuke, I know you wouldn't do such a thing." Sasuke turned his palm into a fist from Kakashi's ability to guess everything accurately.

"You two bear the strongest crystals among the 12 Guardians. The shape of both of your crystals aren't a coincidence. Don't do anything that might further bring her pain. Protect her."

"Hm." Their history didn't have a happy ending, and he won't dwell onto the past any longer, especially not _that_ part of his childhood.

* * *

Hinata found it hard to sleep, knowing that no one was there. It was really quiet, she felt alone. Not that she hadn't felt that, but this at least she was surrounded by people who showed a little care for her.

 _Is this how Sasuke-kun feels all the time?_

The heiress heard a knock on the door and found Nana walking in. "Ohayo, Nana." She smiled at Nana who greeted her with the same gesture.

"How has it been, Hinata-sama? Is Sasuke treating you well?" Hinata nodded, telling her of her stay so far. Nana giggled from her the joy in her tone for every new fact about Sasuke.

Nana looked at Hinata with a bit more worrisome look as she finished. She never spoke like this about Naruto, and she remembered the time she found out about Kurai. Even though he wasn't alive at that time the way she spoke about him, and described him and her stuttering even vanished at times rivals the way she talks about Sasuke.

"I'm glad to hear. It's funny... I can remember a time when you were like this." Hinata looked at Nana. "You were younger and the way you talk of Sasuke is the same with... Kurai..."

"K-Kurai-kun is d-d-dead..."

"Hinata-sama... do you really want to believe that?"

Hinata looked at her tiny fingers, Nana knew her too well and was so observant at times. But, she knew she couldn't ignore all the similarities between Kurai and Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun looks like Kurai-kun..."

She clutched the bed sheets by a picture of the two, and seeing how much they facially resembled each other. "S-Sasuke-kun... talks like Kurai-kun..." She saw the two standing with their backs turned to her. Her body started to quiver from the sight of their similar clothing style.

Tears were falling as quickly as they were building up, her grip on the sheets grew tighter. "S-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun... acts like Kurai-kun at times..." Kurai and Sasuke turned around, giving her their signature smirk. They looked too much like each other.

"Nana..." Nana saw her Hinata's body quiver as her voice was growing.

"I don't want to believe that Kurai-kun is dead!"

Even though Hinata's sober was filled with distress from the countless images of Kurai and Sasuke's familiarity, it still had a slight bit of relief in it. Nana couldn't find the urge to cry as well, she actually smiled.

Hinata thought back to the time were Sasuke saved her from the bullies, those exact words which Kurai used as well. They couldn't have been a coincidence.

 _But she is done talking with you. Why do you always have to pick on people who are weaker than yourselves?_

 _You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, either._

 _You shouldn't pick on people way out of your league, too._

"D-Demo... H-How a-am I sup-posed to a-ask him?"

"If you could ask Kurai about anything, I bet there will be no difference with Sasuke." Hinata nodded.

Nana left after making dinner, sparing Sasuke from the work as he was training with his team. Sasuke came home a few minutes after Nana had gone. Hinata heard Sasuke's footsteps getting closer, her heart was pumping.

She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. _You can do it, Hinata...!_

The door opened and Sasuke walked in with the cold expression of his as always. As she was about to greet him, he interrupted. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Hinata vibrantly nodded. "A-Ano-"

"Good." He lay his crystal on the desk beside hers. She noticed as her crystal was lightening, and she could give a good guess to why.

She saw Sasuke finding a book from the shelf. "A-Ano Ku-... Sa-Sasuke-kun?" He stood still flipping through the pages. _Oh yeah... It's Sasuke, only..._

"S-Sasuke?..."

"What is it?" He lay the book back and searched for another one. He stood from his stooped-position as he had found a book he hadn't read before. He took a seat near the balcony glass door.

"I..."

 _If you could ask Kurai about anything, I bet there will be no difference with Sasuke._

"Sa-Sasuke, iya, K-Ku-Kurai-kun!?"

For a moment, Sasuke couldn't feel his heart beat. He couldn't hide the shock in his face, either. He had no other choice but to put the book aside.

"P-Please," he saw tears dripping from her round cheeks, she was nearly hyperventilating, "p-please t-tell m-me that y-y-you're K-Kurai-k-kun..."

 _I... just wanted to ask if you would do me a favor._

 _I... I want you to be Hinata's friend..!_

 _A-Ariga-_

 _-You, where have you heard that name before?_

"S-Sasuke..."

 _He's dead!_

 _He was massacred that day, with his family, friends, everybody!_

"I have no idea of who this Kurai is." He slowly let his eyes fall from hers and onto his book, making sure that his bangs were covering his sides so that he couldn't see the extreme hurt in her face.

There was a uncomfortable silence in the room. Sasuke heard Hinata sniffing her tears in and clearing her face from the salty water. But her quiet weeps were still hard to ignore.

"Is this Kurai a special person?"

"Mhm."

"You told me once that he was dead."

"Mhm. But, Na-Nana d-doesn't be-believe that... And so do I..."

He couldn't keep looking at the blank page, so he raised his head and looked at her teary yet somehow cute face. She had her hand in mid-air as it was drying the last drop of tears.

"Do I resemble him that much?" She nodded while looking down at the sheets she wet with her tears.

"If you would like," she unconsciously looked at him again this time with a little hope, "you can call me Kurai, if I remind you so much of him."

"H-Hontou?..." He shook his head in approval.

"Mhm."

"K-Kurai-kun..." A tiny smile appeared on her face. Their eyes felt locked on each other until the brilliance from their crystals grew stronger. As Sasuke looked closer they had in some way formed the Yin-Yang symbol.

 _How did they?..._

 _The shape of both of your crystals' aren't a coincidence._

Sasuke separated the two and lay them in different shelves so they could have a undisturbed night. He got under the blankets and threw his head on the pillow. Hinata giggled.

"Goodnight, Kurai-kun." The young heiress fell asleep in no time.

He found his hand caressing her soft cheek. "Goodnight... Mitsu."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Deal**_

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata nodded, her eyes glinting with passion.

Sasuke guessed that she must have made full recovery from her undying request. "I won't pick you up, if I find out that you collapsed."

He took his shoes on and headed towards the door. Kakashi had them meet up very early in the morning, and he didn't tolerate any lateness. _He's the one always late, though._

"A-Ano-" Sasuke stopped and turned around to see Hinata in her, actually his, oversized pajama.

"A-Arigato..."

"For what?"

That question seemed to have caught her off guard, her cheeks were taking the color of red. Again. _Iruka said she wasn't a fangirl, but..._ He saw as she fiddled with her fingers, mumbling words to herself, and an awkward smile on her face. She did that whenever she was too shy to come forward with something.

She looked him in the eyes. His heart pumped a beat harder. "F-For b-being n-nice t-t-to m-me."

He sighed to himself, but felt a tiny smirk across his face. He turned around and had his hand on the door handle until she spoke again.

"I-Is there r-really nothing I-I-I can do for you?"

His smirk grew wider from her tiny voice sounding unsure but at the same time willing. He looked at her from his shoulders. "You already have." He opened the door and stepped out, leaving her dumbfounded.

"I-I have?..."

* * *

Sasuke was on his way home from yet another meaningless session. Sure he was getting stronger from it, but something made him feel bound to this duty of being a Guardian. As if he couldn't escape all of this once he's gotten strong enough to take down his brother.

It was hard to believe that they were on the second last day. Looking back, he only saw the time he had spent with Hinata, not his progress. She seemed very excited whenever he came home, sometimes staying longer because she wanted to know him better. He would turn her down, and force to sleep for her recovery. Gently, though.

He did give her permission to call her Kurai, but he's not the same person as before. He had other things in mind that were far more important than worrying about a person from his past. Even if that person was the one he...

 _No. She's a good material for the revival of the Uchiha clan. With her bloodline combined with his, his kids would be unstoppable._

His feet suddenly stopped on him. He felt a tingling thing in his chest.

 _Sou ieba, Mitsu, you wanted to be like your mother, does that mean that you want to find a husband like your dad?_

He still hadn't told her about him being her missing childhood friend, and maybe it was best that it stayed that way. He continued his walk home, until he saw a figure standing before him. His eyes had an unfamiliar shape. His skin was paler than his.

"How nice to bump into you, Sasuke-kun." A smirk grew across his face.

"How do you know my name?"

"We Guardians must keep track of each other. It wouldn't be nice to exclude anyone." His creepy grin wasn't what caught Sasuke's attention, but the 'we' did.

"'We'?"

"Ara, hasn't Kakashi told you? About the 3 Ninjas, who were known as the Sannins. The 3 Legendary Ninjas, who were said to be the greatest in their time?"

"Then prove it." Sasuke had no time to mess with an old man like him. Though he didn't look like any ordinary old man with that attire of his.

"However you wish." He brought his crystal which was shaped as a snake's head. A red light blinded him before he saw a fully geared Sannin.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru. And I'm here to make an offer."

* * *

"Moooo, even today Sakura-chan had her eyes on that teme." He kicked a rock out of his way. "What does he have that I don't?"

"What offer?"

 _Huh? Was that Sasuke's voice?_

Naruto sneaked up to where the voice came from, and there he was talking with another man. _Who is that?_ He didn't look friendly, he was creepy and spooky... _Well, it's Sasuke were talking about..._

* * *

"There's no price to this offer. I'm just here to give the Guardians, who got the potential to be a great ninja, an opportunity to become something even greater. You wouldn't want to be in the same state during your fight with Haku."

Sasuke clutched his hand. "I know right, the feeling of being useless and completely helpless. And then to be saved by somebody who's far below your rank. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It leaves scars."

A mighty wind past Sasuke, he covered his eyes from the sand particles. He heard the sounds of things being torn apart, too. A tremendous chakra followed with the wind, making Sasuke feel refreshed and somehow powerful.

"You might get a new shirt."

"Huh?" He looked at his shirt, the edges had been cut and his collar was near distinction.

"I can teach you that, and I can teach you how to make it more... sharp."

Sasuke stood there in silence. This was what he was looking for in a sensei, this is the power needed to defeat his brother. The brother who massacred his whole clan and left him with nothing. He saw as Orochimaru reached his hand out to him.

* * *

 _I can't believe this. Sasuke! Don't!_

* * *

Sasuke squeezed Orochimaru's palm. He felt another strong wave of chakra rush through his hands and through his whole body.

"A-Amazing."

* * *

 _No way! I gotta tell Kakashi-sensei!_

Naruto quietly escaped from the scene. _I thought Sasuke was happy with us. I thought he finally started to let go of all that hate of his. But he was a scumbag all along, that little teme! Is this the reason Sasuke has been acting weird this whole time?_

It was a good thing that Sasuke came back for training. But he wasn't the same, and it all started since they came back from that mission.

 _What the hell happened during that period?! He's been so secretive, pushing us away ever since._

* * *

Orochimaru grinned. "I have one last thing say. I don't assume that your sensei has told you yet."

"Told us about what?"

"The truth."

* * *

Pure eyes looked out from the balcony, letting the stars comfort her until a certain person came home. She felt her throat heavy and her eyes dry and throbbing. The crystal in her hand was trembling from her constant shaky hands.

She heard the sounds of footsteps and felt relived. But, she knew Sasuke-kun. And she knew that he was a person who only looked for things that could further his progression. Comforting a girl, who lost it all in one fight and day, wasn't anything he could bother himself with.

But then again, he was caring towards her. He made her food, he made sure that she was fully recovered before allowing her to continue her ninja duties. But, she was an ordinary ninja compared to him. Something she was reminded of today. Her hands attacked her crystal, she let the frustration and anger out on the crystal. Oh, how she wanted to throw it away.

She heard words running through her head. She felt reality trying to shake her back to the real world. Her desire to cry her heart out was finally unleashed from the voice she had been waiting to hear since she came back. She felt herself being dragged back inside. She attempted to throw her crystal away, until her wrist was stopped by a strong hand.

"Oi. Stop!" That still didn't stop the heartbroken Hyuuga from struggling her way out of his grip.

"Let me go... Please! There's no use of me anymore!" He tried to calm her down by quieting her, but her constant rambling about her worthlessness and lack of confident were getting out of hand.

"Hinata!"

"I-I c-can't u-u-unlock it." She whispered.

"Unlock what?"

"M-M-My Armor..." His grip on both her wrists weakened. "I-I th-thought that I-I-I had. H-How e-else d-d-did I do it du-during t-t-the fight w-w-with Y-Yoroi..."

Sasuke leaned back and looked at the crystal her hand had dropped during her little meltdown. It's lavender glow wasn't as bright as his.

"S-She s-s-said t-that i-it's t-too late for me... T-That I-I-I h-had to w-wait..." Sasuke didn't know what to do, he wasn't in any way specialized in this area: comforting. But he didn't want her to wet the floor. He carried her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Huh?..." His pitch black eyes staring into her pure eyes felt hypnotizing in a way. She felt lost whenever she looked him in the eyes. And at times safe. But it couldn't stop her tears from falling.

 _Can't believe I'm doing this._ Sasuke stretched both his hands out and caressed her cheek. With his thumbs, he cleared her eyelashes from the wet liquid.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun..." A heavy blush appeared across her face. "Wh-What are y-you?..."

While Sasuke cleared her face from her tears, he thought back to when his mother would cry over something and how his father would comfort her. He looked at her confused expression and sighed. He slid his hands to her elbows and pulled her close.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun." He managed to carry his stiff hand and place it on the back of her head. And with his other, wrap it around her back. He pulled her into a hug.

Other than her chest squeezing against his, he felt her heart beat rapidly. He let that slip his mind as her uneven breathing had settled down and her tense body was loosening up.

Hinata let face rest against his shoulder as she found her arms circling themselves around him. Her hands grabbed his shirt tight, trying to hold the next set of tears back. "Sasuke-kun..."

"I thought you wanted to call me Kurai." She felt a smirk form on his face.

"I-I-I forgot..."

"You better decide on one because I'll only respond to one."

...

...

...

Her only response was a tighter hold.

Hinata sniffed the remaining snot in as she lay down, facing the guy who she never thought she would consider a close friend.

"What now?"

"N-Nothing." She quickly closed her eyes, hearing a quiet chuckle escape from the Uchiha's lips. After a while, she opened her eyes again and found him sleeping. She felt the urge to cuddle against him for protection...

 _Will you still respond to Kurai, when I'm in danger?..._

She crawled a little closer. Her body tensed from the gentle hand on the back of her head and another on her shoulder. Both pulling her closer. She felt warm limbs tingling around her waist and between her legs. "S-S-S-S-Sa-"

"Will you fall asleep now?" He said, with his eyes closed.

She felt her cheeks burning for the third time today. This wasn't normal, she never blushed this many times from thinking about Naruto. In fact, the blonde ninja hadn't crossed her mind lately. She only anticipated Sasuke's return, everyday.

"H-Hai..." She relaxed her body in his strong arms, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke felt the need to speak up about Naruto's constant glaring, but he knew he was probably planning something stupid.

"What are you glaring at Sasuke-kun for, Naruto?"

"Hm! Ask him, he's the one keeping _secrets!_ "

"What did you say?!"

As Kakashi arrived, Sasuke went straight up to him. Ignoring the evil stares Naruto gave him. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Something wrong?"

"Tell me everything."

Kakashi was taken aback from Sasuke's strange request. "Everything?"

He brought his crystal at sight. "I knew you were hiding something from us about these. But I never thought it would be this much." Naruto and Sakura could hear a raise in Sasuke's voice which was rare.

"Kakashi, since you introduced these crystals to us, you have given us unclear information. You made us train hard, treasure these crystals, made these scrolls out to be the ultimate threat. But to what expense?"

He saw tiny sweat drops fall from Kakashi's forehead. He felt his hand turn into a fist.

He wouldn't have thrown his crystal away, he wouldn't have ended up so wounded during his fight with Haku, Hinata wouldn't have had to put her ninja career on a long pause, and that fight with Yoroi would have been a piece of cake had he just been better informed of the crystals capabilities and how to utilize it to its max.

"And now you're making us train for this test with the scrolls. Until you can give us a full explanation of what all this Guardian thing is about, I won't participate in all this anymore."

"Sasuke-kun..."

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as he sat on his flat and waited for his students to surround him. "I thought I could dodge this part, but seems not."

"These crystals are given to the chosen ones who bear an extraordinary Will of Fire in them. And these crystals comes with an advantage: a massive amount of chakra. That chakra is controlled by you and your crystal, primarily your crystal. That's why I want you to master full control of your crystal so that the chakra becomes yours automatically." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, as this was a direct message to him.

"The crystal got a mind of its own if you don't master it in time, and if you ever let the despair and anger inside of you taint your heart during a fight or any other moment, the crystal will take full control of your mind."

There was something he wasn't telling them. And that thing may have been of much more importance than this. "Kakashi, what's this test with the scrolls really about?"

Kakashi locked his eyes with Sasuke's, he immediately saw a reflection of his younger self. He felt a suspicion in Sasuke that just grew wider and wider, just like in the past. "Acceptance. The scroll won't accept weaklings to be their guardians, that's why you have to be ready. You stand in front of the scroll, it will blind you for a second and that's where it all starts."

"And also, the reason why I'm making you undergo all this is because of some rapports that has been going on around lately. There might be a big threat our way, so be ready. That's all I've got to say."

"I got one last question. How are all crystals supposedly connected if we have to keep our identity a secret?"

"That... is something I can't tell you."

"Why?"

...

...

...

 _So, what that Guardian said was true._ Kakashi saw the evening sky falling upon them and felt that it had been enough training _and_ information for them.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura who had her usual pose when asking him something, a fist against her chest. Naruto was there as well. He still had those suspicious eyes when looking at Sasuke. "What?"

"Why did you make Kakashi answer all those questions? We know all of that."

"That's none of your concern."

"TEME! Stop hiding things from us!" Naruto did not only sound angry, but frustrated. Frustrated over all these things being kept from him and Sakura. The meeting with the creepy man. This sudden threat. And it was also having a negative effect on Sakura, she felt more down than ever.

"You out of all of us seems to know how dangerous all of this is. Can't you at least do a little for the team and tell us what it is that's so terrifying?!"

"Naruto..." Sakura was used to Naruto's loud voice, but this one was shaky and... afraid... And Sakura could feel it clearly as she was feeling the same thing.

Sasuke turned his head over his shoulders. "If you're that scared, then you aren't working hard enough." As he was about to skip off, Sakura stopped him.

"What about Hinata Hyuga, and the fight with that spy? They weren't just a game."

"Huh? What fight?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and told him of the rumors that had been going around Konoha lately. Naruto gasped from this and in a split second grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Naruto?!"

"What about you doing, you dobe?!"

"You were at the verge of death and you didn't even care to contact us?!" His grip grew tighter. "What teammate doesn't inform their team of what happened so we at least know of your well-being instead of being sick worried about you all the time?!"

"N-Naruto..."

 _N-Naruto._ Sasuke removed Naruto's hands from his collar. He looked at Naruto without a word said before he flashed himself away.

Sakura was about to comfort Naruto until he turned around and flashed himself away as well. "Naruto..." Sakura had never felt this... understandable with Naruto. She was as confused and frustrated as he was. She was scared. _Hinata Hyuga..._

She looked at the skies and armored herself. _She must have been a Guardian if she survived that heavy of a blow as Kakashi said, and that must mean that she is strong..._ _I won't let someone get in the way of Sasuke and I's relationship. Cha!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and sticking around ^^ I've had a whole lot of time taken away from me because of work and exams. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Have a nice day :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Resolve**

Whether it had become a hobby, she didn't know. But Hinata didn't have much to do on her own while Sasuke was away, so she always found herself at the balcony watching the sun rise from below. And with all the pain and disappointment the crystal had brought upon her, she still found it in her palm reflecting the sun's brightness.

She saw her friend on his way to start his day. She hoped that he would turn around and wave. "Heh..." Just the thought of him waving to her made her smile. Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that in public. Her finger was rubbing her crystal as her head was slowly facing the ground.

 _Oi, Mitsu!_

"Huh?" She lifted her head up and looked at the figure that was supposed to be on his way to the training grounds. "Sasuke-kun?"

She saw him, with his signature smirk, lift his arm up and wave with his free hand. Unconsciously, her hand imitated his action which made him turn around and disappear in a poof.

She felt another smile bloom on her face. But it quickly fell from all the unwanted memories streaming through her head.

 _"We found traces of tears as we examined her, and the breakdown must have caused the stitches to pop like that, which also caused a tiny damage to her spine from the quick movement plus her already wounded front. Her recovery may really vary, depending on how she heals physically and emotionally."_

And to her luck, other bad news came along that day.

 _Just don't bother coming back, no, don't you dare come back after you dishonored the pride of us Hyugas! Hanabi will take off from where you never started._

 _Hiashi-sama! You can't be serious! She's your daughter!_

She brought her knees close to her chest and hugged them. _Oto-sama..._

 _Don't refer me as that again!_

Her eyes shut down in hopes that the memories would stop, but they simply continued. By squeezing the illuminating object in her fist, she wondered if that was what caused all those unpleasant moments to roam free.

Now that she was reminded of how severely she was hurt during the battle, she recalled a time where Sasuke told her about her crystal receiving all its' chakra back from Yoroi and how her chakra should have returned to her body by now. She dug her face between her chest and knees.

Truth is, she hadn't felt any sudden burst of chakra. Let alone seen a sky-like chakra float around Konoha looking for its' owner. She never told Sasuke-kun. She saw him as a friend and yet she felt that he wouldn't give a damn about what happens to her the minute they won't have to share the same room again.

A picture of Naruto popped into her mind as she dug her face deeper between her chest and knees. _N-Naruto-kun._ Thinking back to what Naruto taught her, she raised her head. That lesson was: not to give up.

Even though she wasn't a Hyuga anymore, or temporarily absent from Team 8. She was still a Guardian, and she had responsibilities as a Guardian, too. She stood from her seat, walked in and opened the closet that held onto the remains of her ninja attire from the fight with Yoroi.

"N-Not the best s-start..." Her eyes wandered around the closet until it locked onto the combination that not only looked good, but might fit her as well.

When she approved of her new appearance for the 5th time in the mirror, she headed out. She made sure that her route to the woods wasn't filled with people, and that they wouldn't recognize her.

She must admit while looking down, she never thought she would reveal this much in public. But then again, she came from a Clan who prioritized pride and image.

When she had picked a spot where nobody could possibly hear her, she brought her crystal out. She gulped as she saw every person, who she felt, disapproved of her worth as a ninja on that crystal. She shook her head and stretched her arm out.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke the magical cry.

"Unlock..."

 _Blast!_

Hinata was left to roll on the dirty ground in confusion. "Wh-What was th-at...?"

As she got up, she examined the the place for any potential enemies. She resumed her goal on unlocking her Armor. _Hopefully it won't happen again..._

She took her crystal, stretched her arm out and spoke the enchantment. She felt a light warming her face, so she opened her eyes and found an energy ball before her. She was sent flying on the ground once again.

She cleared her face from the dirt and proceed on continuing her fight for her Armor. She sucked her tears in as she glared at the gem stone before her.

"Let me unlock my Armor...!"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, how did the deal between you and Sasuke go?"

The snake Sannin was rotating with the glass of wine between his fingers. "I must admit, interesting character. He got potential but," he stopped the glass, "there's something that's hiding."

"Hiding? What could that be?"

"I don't know, but we know that the Yin Guardian is living with him at the moment. Kabuto, I want you to bring her to me. Alive."

"But, with all due respect Orochimaru-sama, isn't it too early to already kidnap the Yin Guardian?"

Orochimaru smirked, "well, a part of her is here already. Why not bring the rest?"

Kabuto nodded and bowed before he made his leave.

For a 12-year old, the apartment seemed a little bit too much. At least in Kabuto's eyes. The medical ninja made his way in, and sensed nothing so far. He went upstairs, opened the door to the bedroom and felt played when there were none to be seen.

"Where is she?" As he took a step into the room, his feet touched upon shirts and shorts that were a bit too small for any of the two to wear.

"What?" He took a piece and searched the room. _Where could she be?_ The grey-haired ninja examined the whole flat before coming to conclusion that none were home.

He reported back to his master and received an annoyed hiss. "She must have gone somewhere, I don't know where. She wasn't to be found in the central of Konoha, either."

Orochimaru lay the empty glass down and stood from his seat. At first he found it odd considering that she clearly wasn't ready to face the scroll in her current state. "The test. That's it. Kabuto, I have another plan." This time he gave a devilish grin.

* * *

"Finish it off!" Kakashi ordered as the climatic battle between Team 7 and a clone of his was coming to an end.

"Hai!" Naruto dashed towards the clone with a huge shuriken in his hand. Both he and Sasuke jumped into the sky, with Naruto being a tad higher than Sasuke.

The Kakashi clone performed the same hand signs that would make thunder surround his hand. His was taken by surprise when Sakura appeared from behind and launched a Water style jutsu and splashed it all over him, electrifying him.

While the clone was distracted, Sasuke performed his Clan's infamous fire style jutsu: Great Fireball Jutsu. By the sound of fire, Naruto spun the shuriken so that it would melt with the fire and threw it towards the Kakashi clone.

All three of them assembled in a line as their combo succeed and the clone disappeared in a poof. They collapsed on their knees in unison, all of them sighing in relief over their first and last victory.

"That was the greatest I've ever seen from you all. You really deserve a clap on the shoulder." Kakashi smiled from seeing the seriousness in their faces even from their victory. Especially Sasuke, for a guy who doesn't like anything he was pretty good at team working.

"Are... we ready for the test?" Naruto asked. And probably on behalf of them all.

Kakashi nodded proudly. "You're ready."

* * *

Even though they were officially ready for the test, everything seemed awkward between Team 7. Sasuke decided to waste some time before heading home.

 _I have one last thing say. I don't assume that your sensei has told you yet._

The Uchiha had his suspicions with Orochimaru. He knew everything about the crystals and who the current bearers of Yin and Yang crystals. He said that it was a Guardian thing to know that, but that was just stupid even if it came from a Sannin.

Everything was so messed up at the moment that the only thing that could keep Sasuke's mind away from all that was Hinata. Even if she tended to be a little bit too talkative. Sasuke smirked. He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh breeze.

 _That baka._

Sasuke's eyes opened from the loud thumb and a familiar cry. _What?_

He followed the sounds of a body rolling on the ground. He felt his feet walking faster, to the point where he found himself running as that familiar voice belonged to none other than the girl he had in mind not so long ago. He felt blinded for a minute as he pushed his way past the bushes.

He made his entrance to the field and saw Hinata scratched from head to toe. He made his way to his childhood friend. "Hinata."

He swung his sword across the field, sending a mighty wind through the area. As he heard no sign of struggle, he turned around to find Hinata losing consciousness.

"Oi, Hinata!" He knelt down, and lightly shook her. "Oi, what happened?"

Hinata could barely keep her eyelids from sliding down. The last thing she felt were gentle hands holding her close, and a voice that spoke with a worried tone. She managed to get a blink of the person who had found her, she couldn't recognize him at all... Her hand reached out to the person's hand and smiled before she passed out. _Kurai-kun..._

Sasuke gently put her on his back and started walking until a ray of light caught his eye. "Hm?" He saw Hinata's crystal illuminating. He took it up and no damage had been made on it. He flashed himself back to his apartment.

His body shone blue as he opened the door to his bedroom. "Huh?"

He felt Hinata's body flinch, she was waking up. She insisted on taking over from here so he let her down. He didn't let her do anything until she explained everything.

"I... I was just training..." She told him about her resolve this morning and that she would get stronger on her own until the Guardians were finished with their tests. What caught Sasuke's ears were that she wasn't stuttering through it all for once.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about anything. They are just minor scratches."

Sasuke moved from her mouth to her new... look? Though he owned all of it. He may not know Hinata Hyuga so well, but he knew Mitsu. And Mitsu would never reveal her stomach or let a top embrace her busty chest. And the shorts, revealing her feminine yet well-sculpted legs...Her body could seem like an overly soft teddy bear, but when fully displayed, it could melt your heart. Kami, her body was out of the ordinary.

Sasuke grew a wide smirk across his face which confused Hinata until she realized how exposed she was in front of him, a guy. A guy, who she had shared the same bed with for at least a week now.

Her pale face reddened, her body started to panic which took Sasuke by surprise until her leg kicked his crotch. "Ah~ S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Y-You...!"

"G-G-G-Gomenasai~!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading once again ^^ Hope you enjoyed! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Mitsu and Kurai Part 1**_

Obsidian eyes was welcomed by the morning sunlight. It was the day he and his team were going to fight their scroll. And it was apparently the day of the Chunnin Exams, too. Kakashi won't be there because he had to guard the exams from any possible threat similar to Yoroi.

The Uchiha heard a grunt coming from the petite figure on his bed. "Go to sleep." He said while putting his shoes on and standing from the bed.

"S-Sasuke... Wait..." She manged to catch his hand before he could go any further. She felt nostalgia rush through her from his soft hand. Something... she had missed.

"You done?" She tiredly looked at the Uchiha and smiled, letting go and cuddling deeper into the bed sheets. "You're weird."

She watched as Sasuke went out the door. For a second, she thought that she saw a flash of the person who found her yesterday.

 _Her hand reached out to the person's hand and smiled before she passed out._

 _Kurai-kun..._

Hinata got herself out of the bed and prepared another day on unlocking her Armor. She heard the door click and smiled to herself, giggling by the thought of Sasuke possibly forgetting something.

"D-Did you forget s-something?"

As she saw the figure by the door and the item he was holding, she quickly covered her nose and attempted to escape through the balcony, but her knees gave in too soon and she collapsed on the floor, losing consciousness.

* * *

"I actually like girls with long hair."

"Y-You l-l-like g-girls with long hair?" Mitsu shyly touched her bangs, sliding her hand through her boy-like hair.

"Ne, Mitsu?" Kurai picked a rock and threw it into the water.

"Hm?"

Her friend stood still for a while before shaking his head. "Nothing."

Mitsu hid her tomato face behind her bangs as Kurai looked at her straight in the eyes. She wanted to grow her hair out, as long as her mother's. Long, soft, and shiny...

"Mitsu?"

...

...

...

Hinata played with her bangs as she waited for Nana to pick her up as always. Usually, she wasted her time looking at how her fellow classmates walked each other home. But last night had her fiddling with her hair all day, in hopes that it would magically grow.

 _I actually like girls with long hair._

 _Does that mean that you don't like girls with short hair?..._

The young heiress heard a group of girls gossiping about this guy that they always surrounded in class. Even though they attended same class, it was hard to get a look at his face. _His hair style is similar to Kurai's, but... I haven't payed much attention to the class myself..._

"Did you know that Sasuke-kun loves girls with long hair?"

 _Again with the long hair..._

"Eh?! Really?"

"My hair isn't that long..."

Hinata's cheeks felt warm by the sight of Naruto, who went up to a pink-haired girl. "I love girls with short hair, Sakura-chan!"

The Hyuga felt delighted to know that he, out of all people, didn't have a type, but a huge part of her also wished to be Sakura right now.

"Go away, Naruto! You aren't Sasuke-kun!"

 _I wonder what the fascination with Uchiha-san is._

She heard the voice of her guardian and skipped her way to her, leaving all the gossip and chatter. Her guardian was new, but she had a close bond with her already. Her name was Nana.

"How was your day at school, Hinata-sama?"

"It was..."

 _"I love girls with short hair, Sakura-chan!"_

Hinata touched her side-bangs and cheerfully smiled. "It was fantastic."

Her and Nana shared their day all the way home. It walk was shorter than usual, though. Hinata walked into the living room where her mom was sewing a dress. She used her favorite color: lavender.

"I'm home, okaa-san." She hopped onto the sofa and leaned on her moms baby bump. "She has grown a lot."

Her mother chuckled, lay her dress aside and caressed her daughters cheek. Hinata felt strings of hair on her cheeks, she rubbed a couple of them. "Is something wrong, Hinata?"

"Okaa-san's hair is so soft and beautiful and..."

 _"I actually like girls with long hair."_

"And?"

"Long..."

"And so? Beauty isn't defined by the length of your hair," She went her hand down Hinata's hair, "it's what you have inside."

"Okaa-san... Otou-san has long hair too. Neji-nii-san, too. I'm..."

"Hinata, you're my daughter. I will never care how long you hair is. I'll always love you. Always." Hinata raised her head from her mother's bump and looked at her.

"And you won't leave me?" Her mother shook her head. Hinata smiled and hugged her.

"Never."

...

...

...

Hinata struggled through the branches as always, but managed to reach the river in one piece. She was the only one that was there. For now. She sat on the ground, watching the moon's reflection on the river.

Hinata felt hours pass, and there was still no sign of Kurai. She stood up and decided to head home. _Weird..._

The Hyuga woke up and repeated the same routine, this time hoping that Kurai was there. But... he wasn't. Meanwhile, this Sasuke had gotten more and more attention. Her crush and him had even become some form of rivals.

 _Kurai-kun... Wherever you are... Please come back..._

Besides Kurai's sudden disappearance, her mother had given birth. She was now a big sister to a girl named Hanabi. But, her mother hadn't been feeling well ever since. Her mother hadn't been around, either. She would usually say that she had errands to take care of.

She used to be out in the garden, planting or harvesting herbs. And if she wasn't there, she would be training elsewhere. Hinata only got to see her train once, and that time was unforgettable. It looked like a dance, but with the chakra barrier surrounding her and the water following her hand movements. It was magic. One day, she hoped that her mother would teach her that dance or jutsu. It was so elegant. Something the Hyugas were known for.

 _Okaa-san..._

Hinata was holding Nana's hand as always while they were on their way home. A strong scent of tomato caught her nostrils which made her turn her head to the person she just past. The only thing she got was the emblem of a fan and a hairstyle similar to Sasuke's and... Kurai-kun...?

She just wanted to stop and call out for him but- "Kurai-kun!"

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata didn't get to see the reaction from the figure as it became too crowded. She could barely see him. But she hoped that he had stopped for a moment, at least before continuing his walk to whatever place he had to be.

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong?" The petite girl didn't answer, rather she took Nana's hand and continued walking with her head faced down.

The young heiress sloppily hopped on her bed. There was something she didn't get. And the loneliness could give a guess as to what. _The hair... Even his clothes... But that emblem... Is Kurai-kun an Uchiha?..._

She threw her face in the pillow. _Kurai-kun... Where are you?..._

She heard her door crack open, and the one who opened the door. "Ara, you're here this time." The sweet sound of her mother lightened her mood.

"Huh?"

She felt her mother's weight on her bed. "Don't play dumb. I know you have been sneaking out every night."

The young heiress raised her head in shock, she was too speechless to even utter a breath. Good thing she didn't keep a diary.

"So, instead of explaining it all. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Hinata told her mother everything, and also about this feeling she can't put words on.

"Hinata, you two are growing up. And things happen while growing up which makes you unable to communicate with your friends. It isn't you, it's just hard for Kurai-kun right now, maybe. And he doesn't want to worry you. But you are only 6, you don't have to worry about anything."

"B-But... K-Kurai-k-kun t-tells me everything..." She felt her mother's gentle hand on her bangs, rubbing them. "Please don't tell otou-sama."

"Don't worry. I bet Kurai-kun loves you. But Mama loves you more, Hinata."

Hinata giggled by how childish her mother sounded. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."

"Pl-Please, d-d-don't l-leave me al-lone..."

Hinata's mother pulled her into a tight hug. "I won't."

...

...

...

 _I actually like girls with long hair._

 _Y-You l-l-like g-girls with long hair?"_

 _Mhm. Ne, Mitsu?_

 _Hm?_

 _Nothing._

...

...

...

"Where is okaa-san?" Hinata hadn't seen her mother for weeks, and she was starting to worry. Her health wasn't at its best, either.

Hiashi looked at his daughter with a mixture of anger and disappointment. Though Hinata had gotten used to them, these seemed more aggressive. As if she had done something that crossed the line. Her sister was sitting in the living room as if mother never disappeared.

"Ne, otou-sama," the little girl tugged on her father's kimono as he hadn't given her any respond. "Otou-sama..."

"What were you thinking? Associating with the likes of an Uchiha?"

The young heiress nervously let go of her father. "U-U-Uchiha?..."

"Because of what you did, your mother is dead!"

...

...

...

Hinata prayed that Kurai would be there this time. He was the only one she had left, the only one who actually cared for her. If he did have problems, she wanted to help. Just like he helped her with her loneliness. Even if he doesn't know...

"Kurai Uchiha..." She stopped and shook her head. _Don't assume things like that. You don't even know if that was Kurai-kun or Uchiha-san._

She continued and saw where the moon was at it's brightest. She saw the back of a figure and increased in speed. _Kurai-kun!_

As she got closer and got a better look of the Clan symbol, the smile fell. _The Uchiha symbol?_ She pushed through the branches, scratching her kimono while doing so.

"K-Kurai-kun!" Hinata got to see the full display of the back of his shirt with the help of the moon before he turned around. It was the Uchiha symbol. _Kurai-kun..._ The heiress could feel tears building up.

Time seemed to have taken a break, leaving the two shinobis to stare into a reflection that mirrored their current emotion: miserable.

The two shinobis were almost one with each other as the lip-biting and hiding the tears behind their bangs were concurrent. They uttered the start of their sentence together.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

They raised their teary face. "It wasn't on purpose!"

"Mitsu, you liar!"  
"Kurai, you liar!"

Hinata's cries turned into a combination of hiccups and hyperventilation. She wished that the symbol on the back of his shirt was fake. _Uchiha Kurai ... Why was he the reason okaa-san died?..._

She broke her quiet whimpering, releasing her gut-wrenching sobs. Her knees couldn't hold the pressure from her violent screeching and gave in.

Kurai turned his back to her. Mitsu struggled to form words and ended up stuttering heavily. "I-I-I-Is t-th-t-this a-a-a-a g-g-goo-od-b-bye?" Kurai bit his lip from her shaky breathing.

"This isn't a goodbye, this is a 'we'll never see each other again'." The last part sounded forced, but Hinata was too distracted as Kurai leaped off.

 _Kurai-kun, baka!_

With her mind calling him all kinds of names, her body spoke for itself, her voice cracked. "KURAI-KUN! Onegai! Matte! Onegai! Don't leave me!" Her feet found the energy to stand up and pursuit him.

"Please..." Her body quickly gave in from the countless branches attacking her face, causing scratches and rifts on her and her attire. "Kurai-kun. Kurai-kun.. Kurai-kun..."

...

He was gone.

She squealed his name again. Crying the remaining large tears on her palms. She was lost. There was nothing left, was there?

"Kurai-kun... Okaa-san... Iya..."

...

...

...

 _K-Kurai-kun. A-arigato!_

 _O-Onegai, don't leave me again._

 _Mitsu, I never said goodbye._

 _Kurai-kun, wait please._

 _KURAI-KUN!_

...

...

...

"Hinata-sama, it's time for you to sleep."

"B-But, I'm n-n-not t-t-tired."

Nana brought a new set of bandage and sat Hinata on her lap. "Your eyes needs rest. The doctor said that your eyes suffered severe strain and are too sensitive to even the slightest light."

"But, I-I-I-I-m u-u-used to o-otou-sama b-being this r-r-rough."

Nana let a heavy sigh escape her lips. "Ne, Hinata-sama. What really happened that night? Were you attacked?"

Hinata closed her eyes as Nana removed the used up bandage. "I-I-I w-w-was s-s-sav-v-ed..."

"By who?"

The young heiress didn't answer. Nana nodded to herself and wrapped the new bandage around Hinata's eyes. She kissed her forehead and wished her a good night before locking the door.

Hinata lay on her bed, staring into nothingness. For her, it was quite soothing as it reflected her life at the moment.

 _I wonder how Kurai-kun's life is._

"What did you say?"

 _Huh?_

"It happened last night. The only survivor was Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage has yet to decide what he will do with him."

 _Survivor?_

The kunoichi climbed out of her bed and pressed her ear against the wooden door. She heard Nana ask for a further explanation.

"Nobody knows. People call it the 'The Uchiha Massacre'. The night every Uchiha was murdered in cold blood expect for one."

"T-T-The U-U-Uchi-ha-ha's a-a-a-are de-ead?" She whispered to herself.

Hinata thought her eyes would pop out from realizing who lived among the Uchiha's. "Kurai-kun..."

Her knees wiggled from the dizziness Hinata was feeling. Everything started to spin around her as the distress in her chest grew stronger. The words she wanted to utter kept juggling in her mouth.

"Poor Uchiha-san. I hope he will be alright."

"Na... Ku-Ku-Ku..." She knew her unsteady breathing could be heard through the door as the handle was moving violently.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright? Hinata-sama!"

The young heiress broke down on the floor, hearing the squeal in her voice growing higher. "Ku... Ku-Ku-Ku...

 _KURAI-KUN!_

* * *

 **Damn! That was hard to write. Seriously... Phew =_=; But I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Thank you for reading as always. And continue a nice day :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Mitsu and Kurai Part 2**_

"Mitsu, I'm sorry."

"Nn!" The Yang guardian palmed his face to erase the voices out of his head. The unidentified foe took the chance and struck him at the abdomen, sending Sasuke flying into the trees.

"Yang guardian, shouldn't you be protecting your Hime instead of fighting me?" Sasuke grunted his last word.

 _I won't say it again, give me my **Hime** back._

"Sasuke!" Naruto performed his infamous Kage Bunshin Jutsu and charged at their enemy. Sakura snuck past him, or her, and checked wether Sasuke was alright.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura stretched her hand out for him, but he stood up on his own. Out of all Team 7, Sasuke was the one to have taken most damage. It all happened so fast, they were told by Kakashi to stand in front of the scroll as soon as he was gone. The next thing Sakura remembered was being blinded and suddenly standing before a creature with the appearance of a human, but the skin of fire.

Sakura was taken aback by the bright illumination of Sasuke's crystal. "Sasuke-kun, your crystal."

Sasuke looked at his blue gem which was, in truth, sending burning chakra through Sasuke's body. But he let it slide and prepared himself.

"Your crystal is trying to show you something." Out of nowhere, 2 dragons made of fire were freely hovering in the sky. Sprouting their flames at Team 7. Naruto created tons of clones to distract the dragon, he tried to find a spot where he could come up with a plan. Sakura continued to counter her opponent with her Water style.

"Shanaro!" The dragon was surprised from the watery punch Sakura hit him with. Sasuke performed his Fireball Jutsu hand signs.

"Katon-"

 _Kurai-kun!_

 _Mitsu?_

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here, when you should be protecting your Hime?"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt a strong hold on his collar before harshly being pulled back. The Yang Guardian was thrown on the floor, and pinned by the neck. He grabbed the scroll's wrist. "Let go!" That only tightened the grip, making it near impossible to breath. "Ngh!"

"Go and protect your Hime."

Sasuke gritted his teeth from his never-ending nonsense babbling about this Hime. "I don't know anything about this Hime."

The scroll raised a brow, as if talking to an idiot. "Well then, I shall show you the exact location of your Hime." He added a growl to his voice as he said Hime. His eyes began to glow golden.

 _Oh no!_

Sasuke thrashed in an attempt to escape. He remembered the katana that he hadn't used since the battle started. The Yang guardian kept his eyes closed as he reached for his sword and slashed it across his enemy's chest. The scroll flinched and Sasuke found the chance to kick him off.

Sasuke charged at him with his edge. "Do you even know how to use that?"

The fiery being dodged every slash Sasuke threw at him. "The only way you could possible master it is, if you let your crystal take control of you. But that isn't important."

Sasuke fired shurikens at his foe. As the avenger was about to land a fist, his crystal blinded him, making him lose balance and open for the scroll to play him around before pinning him against a tree.

"Your crystal and I," a yelp from Sasuke escaped as his opponent had stuck his hot hand through Sasuke's abdomen, twisting it around, "have been telling you, but if you won't listen." He forcibly pulled his hand out, earning another piercing cry from the Yang guardian.

"Maybe this will." His eyes glowed once again, this time catching Sasuke's eyes.

 _Damn it!_

* * *

 _Kami, where is Mitsu? She's never there, anymore._

It had been a while since Sasuke heard from Mitsu. The last conversation they had was kind of awkward. She suddenly wanted to know what he liked on a girl. He had something he wanted to ask her though, something he had been wanting to ask her. _She's such a weirdo._

"What's on your mind, ototou? You seem rather daydreamy."

"Ah, nii-san. It's nothing." So far, none knew of his secret "play dates" with Mitsu. His brother took a seat beside him, and he knew that he was gonna give him a lecture about not hiding anything. It made Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Thinking about a girl?"

Sasuke almost choked in his own spit. "Na! No! N-N-!"

"So it's true. Did you scare her away?"

Sasuke ignored his attempt at being funny. "What do you know about girls?" He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He stuck his tongue at him. "Nii-san, teach me something new!"

"And there he goes again..."

* * *

It had been months since he last saw Mitsu. Sasuke had already turned 7. He had tried to impress his father for some time with the Uchiha's fire style jutsu since he was tired of never getting the attention his brother always got. And his brother never had any time for him anymore because of the Anbu, he always promised a next time. But... yeah..

"Ow!" Sasuke winced as his mother was treating his new wounds.

"Harsh training, sweetheart?"

"Not enough to get father's attention. He only cares about Itachi."

"That's not true. He loves you and Itachi equally. He's just not good at showing it." She chuckled at the last part. But that didn't change Sasuke's mood in any way.

Midnight had finally reached Konoha. Sasuke rushed to the river, in hopes that he would meet Mitsu. At least she showed some interest in Sasuke compared to the Uchihas. By the time he reached their spot, a strong scent of lavender streamed through his nose. The scent directed his eyes to an emblem running further away from where it had just been.

 _Was... she running away from me?_

* * *

The day after that confusing episode left Sasuke thinking about that emblem he caught. A red flame was the only significant he could remember. _Could it have been someone else?_

Sasuke was on his way home from another waste-of-time fight with Naruto. He took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"Kurai-kun!"

"Huh?" He turned around to the familiar voice calling his "name". "Mitsu?..."

"Mitsu!" Sasuke couldn't reach the voice as people kept pushing in on him and away further away from the girl.

Sasuke was frustrated over the people who kept getting in his way. It was too late for him to find the girl by the time the crowd had cleared out. He gritted his teeth as he took a step into his room. _Mitsu!_

He banged his fist into the wall. _Damn_ _it!_

* * *

"Otou-san, what emblem is this?" Sasuke showed him a drawing of the emblem that was stuck on his mind.

"That emblem belongs to the Hyugas. Don't waste your time on those kinds. They don't have what it takes to stand side by side with an Uchiha."

"Why?"

"They are weak. And far too stuck up. Don't associate with them at any given time. They will betray you and pretend as if nothing happened."

"So, I can't love them?" His father gave him look filled with disgust.

"What are you saying?...!" His father stomped out of the room

 _If Mitsu really was a Hyuga, then... was that the reason she ran away? Because she knows I'm an Uchiha?_

"And you couldn't even talk it through, Mitsu?..."

* * *

The lump in Sasuke's throat kept trembling, making it hard to swallow. The taste of warm salt water couldn't bring him to say anything. It wasn't on purpose?... After all the things they had shared, she couldn't even come forward with a doubt she had about him?

Mitsu had that same face she always had when she was sad. He saw as she fell on her knees.

People just didn't care, did they. His shaky fist had his blood go cold. As Sasuke was about to utter another word, his mouth closed. His teary expression turned into an expression screaming loath and anger.

He turned around and gave his last words before fleeing into the woods. Sasuke heard Mitsu's miserable cries from afar, but that only drove him to run faster and faster until he could collapse and sleep the night in the forest.

Had he had the chance then he would have asked her, but guess that question was meant for another person.

* * *

The only survivor of the Uchiha clan skipped from roof to roof until he heard the screams of an angel. He quickly flashed himself to where it came from and saw the only person he felt he had left getting slapped harshly on the cheek.

"Now that, that Uchiha isn't there to protect you. Ha!" The bully kicked the young heiress to one of his friends who scratched her cheek and pushed her over to the third.

"Then we finally get to have our fun! Ha!" He punched her to the trash bins.

Something told Sasuke not to interfere, having known Mitsu for a couple years now. She always wished to stand up for the bullies and fight them on her own without the help from anyone. But another part of him was storing anger too great for him to hide.

 _Mitsu, fight. Please. Fight!_ He saw as she continued to stand up. Hoping that she would kick their butt every time, but the outcome ended with her on the floor, about to bleed out.

 _Mitsu!_

He had to suppress the words that fought their way to be let out. "Mmm!" He struggled to reach out for something that could hold him from jumping in and beating them all up to pulp. He felt a sharp object and squeezed it.

The bullies were panting. Sasuke prayed that that was a sign of them having had enough. "Ha... Ha... I'm not done, yet!"

 _Not enough?!_

"Ngh!"

"What was that?" They looked around for the cry they heard near the trees.

The young Uchiha took deep breaths from the self-inflicted wound to his hand. He concentrated on the blood dripping from his palm. _Those bullies... Those bullies..._

His eyes felt a strain before his body jumped from the bushes he hid in.

"Oh no, it's him... Run!"

...

...

...

Her body looked almost lifeless as he cleared the dirt off of her. Sasuke put her on his back and carried her on the way home, feeling unsatisfied from beating those bullies to pulp.

He knew the pain he gave them wasn't near as bad compared to Mitsu's. He felt a very weak whimper from behind. "Ku... Ku..."

Sasuke felt his head face the ground in shame. The guilt was building inside of him, and beating the bullies up wouldn't be enough. Maybe it wasn't the bullies, maybe it was him who needed a beat up.

"I'm sorry... Mitsu." He sniffed.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

The Yang guardian felt his hold on his sword weaken. He heard it slid from his hand and onto the floor. "Mitsu..."

"I'm not done yet." The scroll widen his eyes. Sasuke shook his head, wanting to see no more of his regretful past with Mitsu. "That was then, this is now."

He saw pictures of Hinata giggling and heard her juggling with her words. From the time of the fight to her innocent smile before he went for the test this morning "Hinata?"

"Haven't you given your Hime enough pain? You wanted to ask her then, but instead you made it come out as a favour this time." He let go of Sasuke, letting him stoop down.

"No..."

"Then why haven't you asked her? She's the same person."

"She... has to move on. I did-"

"So, you are letting her die?" His crystal could only beam brighter, seeming to agree with what his enemy had to say.

"D...Die? What are you talking about?!"

"Look for yourself."

Sasuke saw Hinata in the arms of an unknown man, she was unconscious. The grey-haired held onto her crystal, and it's brightness was gradually fading. Sasuke stood on his feet and took him by collar, demanding a location.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"I'm going to save her, of course!" A blue aura hugged Sasuke's outline. The scroll smiled.

"Tell me where my Hime is or else," the foe felt an excitement rush through him by the sharp end of his sword tickling his neck, "I'll kill you." The wrath shown in his eyes weren't a joke this time. Well, the Sharingan was never a joke.

The scroll smirked. "Very well."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Mi- Hinata**_

 _"I'm sorry, Mitsu."_

 _"I'm going to save her, of course."_

 _"So, you are letting her die?"_

 _"Tell me where **my Hime** is or else, I'll kill you!" _

_"Very well."_

* * *

As the Yang Guardian flashed himself onto the trees, the scroll heard his teammates from behind.

"Where is Sasuke going?!" Naruto stopped as he met eye to eye with their enemy.

"The Yang Guardian is off to save his Hime."

"But, the test-"

"You have no need to worry about that. We scrolls don't go down that easily."

Sakura stood still, mainly waiting for Naruto to give an order or do something. From the look in both their eyes, they seemed to be understanding each other. She heard Naruto thank him before sprinting onto a tree. "Come on, Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Y-Yeah..."

"Naruto... do you know what's going on?" She asked worryingly. Again, she felt excluded from the team. And maybe, Naruto did too.

...

...

...

"NARUTO!"

"What! First Sasuke is being secretive and now he has a Hime?! When I find him, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him and make him explain everything!"

 _Slap!_

"I'm his hime, shanaro!"

"H... Hai, hai..."

* * *

"I would much rather fight you when you are a full team."

Kiba exhaustingly charged at the scroll. It had been babbling about the lack of their kunoichi since they engaged in battle. "Perhaps, it would be a better idea to check up on her. She doesn't seem to be having a great time in the arms of an unknown man leading her far away from Konoha."

Shino and Kiba knew how deceiving and manipulating the scroll could be. And they weren't falling for him this time. "Aka... Akamaru..."

A sigh escaped their enemy's lips, he snapped his fingers. Chakra strings roped the two worn out ninjas.

"Is... Is this it?" Shino whispered to himself.

"No, I don't feel like fighting anyway. But it was a great stretch." He reached his arms out and gave them a picture of Hinata's current whereabouts.

"Is this for real?"

The scroll nodded and let them go of his chakra ropes. "This is what I've been trying to tell you."

Kiba eyed Shino. They nodded to each other before standing up. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head before they all ran into the woods.

 _Hinata, just you wait. We are coming to save you._

* * *

It had been a while since the genins ran into the Forest of Death. It had been quiet ever since. Kakashi was teamed with Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. And so far, they hadn't sensed any danger.

Kakashi spotted a blue flash flying into the forest. _Sasuke?!_

A second after, he saw Naruto and Sakura heading the same direction. "Naruto, Sakura?!"

"Huh? What's wrong Kakashi?" Gai asked, but he was soon interrupted by Asuma and Kurenai's gasp.

"What are Kiba and Shino doing here?" Kurenai found her feet moving on their own, following her team to wherever they were headed.

"Oi, Kurenai!" Gai nearly fell on his head as Kakashi copied Kurenai by heading another direction. "Kakashi!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

As Gai was about to follow Kakashi, he was stopped by Asuma who thought that it was for the better if the two remained. "They can handle it."

"B-But..."

"Trust them."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama. I brought you the Yin guardian as asked for."

"Very well, Kabuto. Now, lure the remaining Guardians out here and ** _kill them._** "

"I only need two more teams. Team 8 and Team 7 are on their way, already. In fact, the Yang guardian is probably the closest of them all." Kabuto smirked and bowed.

"Splendid! Let the Yang guardian come to me. Take care of the rest."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." As he turned around, a piece of clothes from their hostage had fallen off. He smirked to himself before picking it up and flashing himself away.

Orochimaru let his signature grin escape his lips as he carried the Yin guardian over to the perfect spot for his battle with Sasuke. He lay Hinata on the floor and brought a jar of chakra and let it stand in the middle.

"Your chakra is extraordinary, Yin guardian." He chuckled as the bluish chakra turned lavender.

Since Hinata felt comfort from the ground, she had been listening to the plans Orochimaru had in store for zSasuke and the other guardians which included her team. She felt tears wanting to run down her cheek, she was once again the burden for everyone. But she was mostly down about Sasuke, all he wanted from the start was to get stronger. But she had been his hindrance all along.

 _Sasuke, gomenasai..._ _Gomenasai..._

She wanted to fight Orochimaru, to at least weaken him until Sasuke comes and finishes him off. She knew she wasn't strong enough, and she didn't have enough chakra. Not even with the help of her crystal. As much as she tried, tears fell from her eyes and quietly wet the ground. She was scared, no, she was terrified. The chakra Orochimaru had was strong, but vicious. Something about him just freaked her out!

 _Sasuke, I'm scared..._

* * *

Naruto spotted Sasuke nearby, calling him out. But as he expected, he only grew faster in speed. Sasuke jumped from a tree and onto the ground, where he launched deeper into the forest.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura-chan, lend me your ear."

"Huh?"

Akamaru's nose had caught a familiar scent which had him bark, making Team 8 stop. Kiba smelled the same fragrance coming not so far from where they were standing.

"Did you sense her?" Kiba nodded. He lead Shino to where the fragrance grew stronger. They soon saw their kunoichi standing with her back to them.

"Oi, Hinata!" Her head turned to the voice and smiled. Shino's eye twitched from that smile, something about it made him feel uncomfortable. Expecting her to wait for them to catch up, she ran away which confused her team. "Where is she going? Oi Hinata!"

They followed the Hyuga, they soon saw a figure who's attire resembled that of a guardian's. His outline was... glowing. Shino recognized the Clan symbol on the person. _Isn't he the one who took care of Hinata while she was inactive?_

Shino found it strange. First the unnatural smile, and now she lured them to the Uchiha. Shino stretched his arm to stop Kiba from going any closer. Kiba questioned Shino's sudden action. "That is not Hinata."

"Huh?"

Shino's explanation was interrupted by the sound of a wave nearing them. A gigantic hand made of water attacked Kiba, pulling him up. "What the?!" Shino backed away and looked at the direction the attack came from. Soon, he saw two shinobi's.

"Caught you, Sasuke!" The ninja had metal protectors around his shin and elbow-area. The black shirt looked rather thick, it was covered by an orange jacket which only reached upper-chest. His crystal was very vulnerable for any attacks as it hung from his neck. His pants were orange as well. Every guardian seemed to have adapted a brighter hair-color. Other than that, he bore onto the typical pouches at his arms and thighs.

The kuniochi revealed quite much. She wore shoulder- length boots. Her attire consisted of sleeve-less, cherry pink shirt that was covered by an armour. Lap-reaching tights, carmine arm warmers. And her crystal had been turned into a hair accessory to tie her long hair. Her forehead protector left of her bangs.

What Shino noticed with the forehead protectors on them both, was that it was from Konoha. But he was too late to inform Kiba as he and Akamaru performed Fang Over Fang.

"What was that for?!... Huh?" Kiba noticed the forehead protectors, and saw that they were from the same village.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect the guardians to fight each other. This will make my job easier." The four turned to the male voice that came from the young kunoichi.

"Sasuke!"  
"Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" Kiba looked at the figure behind Hinata. _Is that Sasuke Uchiha? ... Wait a minute!_ He recalled the time Iruka assigned the teams. He then looked at the two ninjas who had called his name. _Naruto, Sakura? They_ _are_ _Guardians?_

"You two are guardians?" He asked, pointing his finger at them both. Naruto looked at the stranger pointing his finger at him, he noticed a fur figure on his head. It looked much like Akamaru, Kiba's partner.

"Don't tell me... KIBA?! Why are you dressed like that?! Don't tell me, are you a Guardian?!"

"I should be asking you the same! You're too stupid to be a Guardian!"

"Huh? I'm super strong! Stronger than you!"

"Oh really? Wanna bet?"

 _BAM!  
SLAP!_

"Stop it, you two!"

Both Hinata and Sasuke puffed and the smoke revealed a grey-haired guy with glasses. He smirked at them. "Let's begin the fun, shall we?"

* * *

 _Where am I going?_

"Ngh!" His hand slapped his face and he uttered the words 'Hime' once again. _Why am I doing this?_ Sasuke shook his head to shake the crystals control off of him. "Why are you doing this to me... Mitsu?!"

 _T-Thank y-you, erm.._

 _How about I ask you first, I mean, I did treat your wound._

 _I-I-I'm not a-allowed to tell my name to people I d-don't fully k-k-know._

 _G-Gomenasai.._

 _Stop apologizing. Well, I'll call you Mitsu then_

 _M-Mitsu?_

 _..._

 _"Who knows? I'm not allowed to tell my name to people I d-don't fully k-k-know." A shy chuckle escaped her tiny lips from that sweet yet teasing imitation._

 _I will call you K-Kurai-kun._

He still couldn't tell what his body was making him do. Risking the test for a girl he thought was his only friend, but turned out to leave him because of the Clan he came from. Sasuke bit his lips hard, as the memories of the one he wanted to continue his future with flew through his mind. From the moment of their first encounter, to when they discussed their dreams and vowed to reach them. The long-hair talk, the husband joke. And their fall out...

The Uchiha felt his hand turn into a fist from the anger that slowly built up as he remembered the shame he felt when he couldn't protect her from the bullies that night. Not only was she left fragile ever since that fight with her father, yep, he was there too. Hiding while doing nothing. But she experienced loneliness, just like he did. But he continued to despise her even when she was clearly heart-broken by the news of the Uchiha massacre. And just wanted to plead for forgiveness. He even broke her once again by denying the fact that he was Kurai. _Why do I keep doing this to her?_

 _A-Ano-_

He raised his head from the sweet voice that ran through his head. A picture of Hinata sitting on the bed looking at him, ready to open the door and leave for his training.

 _A-Arigato..._

 _For what?_

 _F-For b-being n-nice t-t-to m-me._

...

A malcontented outburst gave the birds a sense of danger, making them flee from their spot. Sasuke sprinted faster and faster, for each step he took he felt like flying several meters forward. He felt a strong strain on his eyes. He could imagine that it was his sharingan responding to his inner wrath.

 _Sasuke-kun, gomenasai... Gomenasai..._

"That's... Mi- Hinata's voice." He felt her chakra, and it was growing stronger. He hurried and hurried, sensing 2 chakras. One being Hinata's, and the other belonging to... Orochimaru?!

 _I knew I couldn't trust him!_

 _Sasuke, I'm scared..._

 _Don't worry,_

"Orochimaru!"

 _I'm here!_

Hinata snapped her eyes open from the voice she was hoping to hear sooner or later. _S-Sasuke!... Sasuke_... Tears of joy happily ran down her cheeks from the sight of her friend.

"Ara, Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again. Are you here to change your mind?" Orochimaru smirked from the clear fury that painted Sasuke's face. He was ready to kill, and he was ready to create a bloodbath.

"Your eyes are scary. I want them." He said and whispered the last bit to himself as he saw the shinobi stomped his feet on the floor. He unconsciously brought his sword and pointed it at the snake Sannin.

"Give her back," he said, letting a burst of chakra from below him send a mighty wind towards Orochimaru and removing the bangs from Hinata's face. "Or die!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait :( School and job are the worst combination when you're trying to find the motivation to write. Hope you guys enjoyed ^^ I also hope that Sasuke wasn't too much OOC in this chapter. If he was, feel free to comment :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Team Orochimaru vs the 11 Guardians_

Shino witnessed once again as his partner was harshly kicked into the bushes. He had been observing every move of his opponent, Kabuto. But, he always had a counterattack up his sleeve. Naruto and Sakura weren't any closer in doing any damage, as well.

He saw as Kabuto and Sakura engaged into another fierce taijutsu battle. A Sakura clone snuck behind him, in an attempt to punch him from above. He jumped in midair throwing 2 kunais at them. Sakura quickly backflipped and imitated his moves. They all flinched by yet another loud, explosive sound. It had happened several times during their fight, sometimes it would send a mighty wind.

"Quite impressive. The kunoichis are getting stronger for each generation. I thought the Yin guardian was the only one capable of withholding an opponent like me for so long." Kabuto pushed his glasses up and smirked. "As much as I would want to continue, I need to gather the remaining guardians." He turned his back to them.

"In the mean time, have fun with my other _friends._ " And he disappeared before their eyes. Team 7 and 8 were left confused. That was until they heard sneering from the bushes were Kabuto stood.

"Is it our time to shine?" Asked a dark and hoarse voice. This time they resembled a typical team. 2 males and a female. Looking from their forehead protectors they came from the Sound.

"Let's begin!" Said the guy with the cow-like scarf around his neck.

* * *

Kabuto had created 4 clones of himself. 2 of them transforming into Sakura and Sasuke. He positioned himself at the spots where the Teams could clearly see the assault happening. Remembering a bit from the time he saw them in class, he knew each team were infatuated with one of the 2 ninjas.

Ino was about to perform her Mind Transfer jutsu, hoping to succeed this time. But a sudden movement from a figure not so far from where she was caught her off guard. She saw as the person was getting thoroughly beat up by another figure. Her eyes widen as she got a better look at the person that got beaten. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi, Ino! Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked in a panicked tone as this was their perfect chance to take control of the scroll's mind. He saw Ino dashing towards the trees. Choji witnessed the same thing and waited for an order from Shikamaru. The Nara teen looked at their opponent who had a dull expression.

"If it's not a three-mans team, then I shall not participate any longer in this fight." He said and turned into a mere scroll floating in mid-air.

"Shikamaru, what just happened?"

Shikamaru escalated a tiresome sigh and pointed at the direction Ino went. "Geez, why is she making this more troublesome than it already is?"

"Oi Lee! Where are you going?"

"Sakura-san, she's in danger. I must save her!"

"She can wait! Right now we got-"

"What the?!"

Neji looked at their enemy as it turned into a scroll. He deactivated his Byakugan. "Who did it?" He saw as Lee had left the battlefield. "Could it be because he left?" Neji cursed under his breath before following his dumb teammate. Tenten, not knowing what just happened, followed Neji.

* * *

Hinata had to close her eyes to block the sand particles. Sasuke and Orochimaru's fight was intense, every physical contact would result in a blow so fierce that it cut down some trees. She was forcibly pushed further back. She felt her back hit a glass object, she looked behind herself and saw a jar with lavender-like chakra. _Huh?_

The Yang Guardian put his sword away to then engage in a fist to fist fight with his opponent. Hinata saw as he landed a hit on Orochimaru and dodged a kick to his abdomen.

"Kakashi has taught you well." Orochimaru complimented while drying the blood running from his lips. "But, the real fight begins now!"

Sasuke reached out for his shurikens and threw them at Orochimaru. The snake Sannin dodged them as he dashed towards Sasuke. Taking by surprise of his opponent's increased speed, the Yang Guardian reached for his katana to block the attack. Sasuke felt a piercing pain run through his stomach as he flew into a large tree.

"Sasuke-kun...!" But to Hinata's surprise, he seemed to have recovered quickly from that punch. He and Orochimaru exchanged a few kicks and punches before Sasuke launched his Great Fireball Jutsu. Orochimaru snapped his fingers and in the next second, the attack dispersed.

"How did he-" A great chakra wave flew through Sasuke but thanks to his Sharingan he easily saw through the scheme and attacked the Sannin head first. He struck Orochimaru's face with as much force as he could give. Orochimaru was sent rolling and sliding on the ground. Sasuke appeared in the air, sending several Windmill Blades at him. He then finished the combat by collecting the remaining of his chakra into another Great Fireball Jutsu.

Sasuke had a few seconds to catch his breath. When he felt good to go, he slowly neared the smoke and smell of burnt skin. Hinata watched as Sasuke approached Orochimaru's presumably dead corpse. She hoped that, that combination had put an end to him.

As the smoke cleared and the remaining bits of Orochimaru could be seen, Sasuke was taken aback from the corpse turning into a mud puddle. He sensed his presence a little to late from the unexpected kick to his abdomen, sending him into mid-air. Orochimaru launched several kicks to send him further up.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata aggressively twitched the robes, hoping that she would loosen them up. She saw the snake Sannin performed a jutsu that made two large snakes replace his arms. His head and the snakes slithered towards Sasuke with great speed and caught his two arms and whole chest. Sasuke let a painful scream escape his mouth.

The young heiress spotted her crystal laying on the ground, not so far from where she was standing. She heard a loud crash and turned her head to the battle, but they were gone. The only thing she saw was the destruction of many trees. A cry from Sasuke had her crawl faster and faster towards her crystal.

* * *

"Okay, are we done?" Asked the girl with long hair.

"Nope. More are coming." Said Kabuto's voice from behind. He complimented them for holding the other Guardians back. Looking by the damaged soldiers that had seemingly lost conscious, they must have had a lot of fun.

"Sakura-san!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kabuto fixed his glasses and pulled an evil grin. "Here they come." The remaining Guardians entered the battle field in no time. He waited for the reactions to their hurt fellows and realisation of their close comrade being Guardians to settle down. _Soon, the poison from the Guardians bound by hate should slowly infiltrate the other crystals. With the Yang and Yin Guardian missing, they have no form of protection._

Kabuto saw as a faint, purple dot appeared in Lee and Tenten's crystal. It sooner or later appeared in everybody else's crystal. _The more they fight, the more the poison will spread. And when they reach their limit, they will die._

Kabuto couldn't hold his laugh from the thought of them all falling one after one, wondering what the cause could be. Lee pointed at Kabuto and swore to avenge the damage they had done on Sakura.

"Kin." Kabuto looked at the kunoichi. Kin nodded and took a step forward, smirking.

"Her, against all of us?" Ino asked in confusion. She saw as their enemy materialised 6 senbons with bells attached to them.

Neji activated his Byakugan. But he didn't see any trap hidden in those bells. Kin threw the senbons, the Hyuga thought that the bells had already past them because he couldn't hear anything. Kin waited till they were all completely distracted, she then pulled on the very thin strings which made random bells ring.

"Huh?" That waas the reaction she expected before performing hand signs, whispering the jutsu to herself. Kabuto saw when the Hyuga had activated his Byakugan and smirked as the purple dot in crystal had grown immensely. _First, we take the strongest out first._

"Bell Ring Genjutsu."

Naruto opened his sore eyes and witnessed as there were other figures falling on their knees one after one. When he had regained full consciousness, his ears felt a disturbing sound of ringing enter his brain. _What is this?!"_

He blocked his ears, but it didn't help at all. He tried to get a look at the spell caster. Meanwhile Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino had regained conscious. Kiba and Akamaru performed a sloppy Fang Over Fang, aiming after Kin. Zaku stood before her and send a sound wave at Kiba, making him and Akamaru lose formation and fall on the ground.

"It's no use. You-" A yelp from Kin interpreted Zaku. He saw that Kin was paralysed and that something dark was beneath her. It was even attached to something, he followed the trace and saw that a spiky-haired guy was behind this. He saw as a kunoichi was focusing on an attack that targeted Kin as well.

"No way!" A large silhouette took him by surprise. It looked like a huge ball. He got out of the way.

"Now, Ino!"

 _Mind Body Switch Jutsu!_

Kin felt a beat through her body. _What the-_. Her hands moved on their own and performed the seal of release.

"Kin, what are you doing?!" Dosu asked.

"I... don't know. _Kai!_ "

The ringing bells stopped. The Guardians let a sigh of relief out. Naruto gasped by the increased ninjas standing in front of him.

 _Are all these... Guardians?_

The Hyuga felt a strong squeeze in his chest, making him clutch his heart area. He tried to subdue the pain by taking heavy breaths, but the pain only grew more.

"Neji!-" Tenten covered her mouth as she, as well as her team, had been told not to shout their teammate's name out if they showed any sign of pain. She heard people whisper his name in a questioning tone.

Neji saw Tenten and Lee approaching him, and it only made the pain grow stronger for every second. He released a scream of agony, worrying every Guardian.

"What's happening to him?" Asked Sakura. Tenten nor Lee could give an answer.

"Hey look!" Ino pointed at his crystal that had melted with his right hand. "There's a purple thing growing in it."

Kabuto silently grinned from their quick realisation. "My, my, I wonder why that is happening-" The medic nin's amusement grew by Tenten's serious glare.

"Tell me what you did to Neji or," she materialised a sword and pointed it at Kabuto, sending a minor breeze at him, "it won't be the last cut I'll give you!"

"Huh?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow before groaning over his cheek began bleeding. "Bastard." _But never mind, the anger from her is only increasing the intensity of the poison in the remaining Guardians._

Tenten only grew angrier and decided to attack. "You little!"

"Bring it!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _Mystery solved_**

Hinata moaned from yet another self-inflicted cut. She found kunais and shurikens laying on the ground from Sasuke and Orochimaru's battle.

"Yatta..." She cheered as she had successfully cut herself free. She saw the jar of chakra once again. She was curious as to know who's chakra it belonged to. She looked at her crystal that beamed fast, she took that as an 'Open it'. She gulped before taking the jar in her hands and slowly uncovering it.

The lavender chakra flew out like a rocket. The young heiress was taking by surprise when it aimed after her. "What?" She covered herself from the chakra that showered her.

"I-It's n-not hurting me?..." She carefully let her arms fall and looked above of her, it felt like a star rain. She felt a major boost in endurance flow through her. For a minute, she felt relaxed and a tiny bit sleepy, her eyes slowly gave in to the blissful moment. But knowing that the shower wouldn't last forever, she opened her eyes. She stood up. Her scratches were healed as well.

 _I have got to help Sasuke!_

She looked at her crystal and picked it up, feeling a sense of hopelessness fall upon her already. _Let's try one more time..._

...

 _Blast!_

"Why can't I unlock it?!" She slammed her hands on the ground, between her crystal. "Can't you please tell me, what am I doing wrong?!"

A picture of Kurai and Sasuke popped into her mind. This time, showing the similarities between them. "What does that have to do with anything?..."

She saw a flashback of her conversation with Nana about Kurai. "Pl-Please don't make me think that S-Sasuke and K-Kurai are the same person... 'Cause they are not..." A quiet mourn escaped her lips.

 _"I don't want them to be the same person..."_

"And besides, whether Kurai and Sauske are the same person is not what I'm supposed to think about right now. Right now, Sasuke is in need for help and I... I want to help him!" She heard big lumps of tear drops smack the ground. "So please, help me save the person that once saved me!" She couldn't believe that she was actually shouting at an object, if this wasn't crazy enough then she didn't know what was.

"Please, I don't want to lose a close friend like Kurai again..."

She took the crystal and let it hover before her. Hinata, having obtained the chakra she had lost during the fight against Yoroi, concentrated all of her chakra into this final try. She would feel a breeze running through her hair, as if it was dancing with the wind. Her crystal was heating up for every enchant she made.

Had Hinata been a tad bit more crazy, she would think that small bits of chakra was following with the wind from the trees. Her arm was slowly letting go as her crystal was hovering on its' own.

 _Sasuke, don't worry..._ She could almost picture how the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru was proceeding, and it didn't look too good.

 _I'm coming!_ She snapped her eyes open, feeling the veins around her eyes tighten, and cried the enchant out.

 _UNLOCK!_

* * *

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?! Scared to face me because your girlfriend isn't there to watch?!"

Sasuke was hiding behind a tree. The Uchiha hated to admit this, but he was no match for Orochimaru. Even in his Guardian state he felt powerless. Orochimaru said that he too was a Guardian but he hadn't even activated his Armor. The only thing Sasuke could do was to create a big enough distraction, so that he could flee and find Hinata and escape this forest.

Sasuke's instinct kicked in as he dodged the snake head that attacked from behind. He threw countless fireballs at Orochimaru while running in another direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked while stretching his arm towards Sasuke, catching him. He swung his elastic limb across the field, dragging Sasuke on the floor.

The Uchiha reached for his katana, he yelped as Orochimaru tightened his arm around him. He succeeded in getting a hold on its' end pommel. He brought it out and stabbed the tip as deep in ground as he could.

Orochimaru frowned from the forced pull. Sasuke wasn't done yet, he forced his chakra to have an inward affect. He focused the fire within him to surround his aura, burning Orochimaru's rubber-like arm.

"Ngh!" Orochimaru retreated his arm, watching as Sasuke fell flat on the ground.

The Uchiha tiredly pulled himself onto a sitting position, using his sword as support. He could barely catch his breath, he knew he was done for if he didn't get away from this. When Sasuke looked at his opponent, he almost cursed to himself. He witnessed as Orochimaru walked over to him with a smirk across his face. _How could did he heal so fast?._ As the Uchiha had gotten himself onto his feet, his saw Orochimaru charging at him once again. He groaned as he knew how much this would hurt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Instead of sending a deadly jutsu his way, Orochimaru stretched his neck. It confused Sasuke until he felt a sharp sting at his neck. The Yang Guardian screamed in agony as he felt Orochimaru inject something in him. He tried to grab his neck, but all his remaining strength was drained. His knees felt the cold ground, and so would his torso if he didn't do anything.

"Huh?"

Sasuke felt Orochimaru's canine force itself off of his neck. He smelled the scent of inner earth and felt the dust run through his face, his upper-body slowly gave in to his weakened state. The Uchiha felt gentle arms hinder him from falling flat on the ground. He heard the figure utter his name in a concerned tone before gently laying him down.

The Yang guardian caught the hand of his saviour before he gave into the dark. "Hi-Hinata..."

A giggle escaped the figure's mouth, it was very girlish but at the same time cute. "Don't worry, she's safe." She slowly let his hand fall to the ground and stood on her feet. She took a few steps forward and activated his Byakugan.

"Even with your full chakra capacity, you won't beat me."

Hinata smirked. "We will see."

Hinata dashed towards the snake Sannin. She let her palms dance upon his body, but her opponent was more flexbile than she thought. The Yin guardian threw herself back and sent several tools at Orochimaru. The snake Sannin countered that by sending a mighty wind at the attack. He sensed her from above and saw as she repeated the same trick. Another clone from behind imitated the trick as well.

"That's lame." He crumbled together before unleashing a windy outburst, sending the kunai and shurikens in every other directions.

"You're the one that's lame!" The Yin Guardian had managed to borrow her fellow guardian's katana and throw him on her back. She combined her elemental chakra unto the sword and stuck it in the ground, erupting the ground towards Orochimaru with flames and thunder following it.

"Wha-?"

As soon as Hinata saw the explosion, she disappeared into the trees.

Orochimaru cleared the dirt off of his robe as he let the Yin guardian flee. "Heh."

* * *

The young heiress panted from the heavy package she was carrying on. Her knees told her to stop, but her mind couldn't stop worrying about Sasuke's weakening heart beat. _Don't worry, Sasuke. I will save you!_

A quiet grunt from the person on her back drove her attention to him. He was muttering words that she couldn't quite make out, so she told him to stay quiet and rest for the time being.

* * *

 _Where am I?.._ Thought Sasuke. He knew he was in the forest, but what part. And where was Orochimaru? His mind drove to the person he set out to rescue in the first place. He skipped from log to log, searching for his goal.

He spotted a lavender haired female on the ground, bleeding. He jumped from the log and took her in his arms. He gently shook her, hoping for a flinch of any kind. "Open your eyes, Hinata."

A sadistic laugh behind him shocked him. He saw Orochimaru laughing and grinning, looking straight into the Uchiha's rage-filled eyes. "You did this?"

Orochimaru continued laughing, intimidating Sasuke into leaving Hinata on the ground and slowly walk up to him. But something was weird, his neck was stinging. And it hurt. Really much. His feet stopped and his hand squeezed the area where it kept stinging. The evil laughs from the Sannin kept ringing in his ears, he looked back at Hinata's lifeless body. It stirred his anger even more.

"OROCHIMARU!" A purple chakra burst from where Sasuke was standing. His skin felt tingling in a way, as if something was crawling from within him and onto his skin. "I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

"Sasuke!" Hinata didn't see any of this coming. Sasuke suddenly hopped of her back, with his body badly hurt he could barely stand. She offered him to get on her back again, but instead he pointed his sword at her. And before she knew it, she was rolling on the ground, confused.

Sasuke neared Hinata. The young heiress crawled backwards, not wanting to engage in any combat. She kept calling his name, to the point that she was shedding tears. _Don't tell me..._

"Were you put in a genjutsu?..."

From his attempt on cutting her in two, she took that as a yes. She tried to unarm him but failed miserably. If she was to unarm him by force, she would have to land psychical attacks on him and she couldn't bring herself to do that.

After countless of beat ups combined with his katana slashing every piece of her up, Hinata would get on her feet. But this time, she could barely feel her fingers flinch. In fact, she couldn't feel any of her previous wounds. A rusty cough escaped her rough-looking lips, she let another amount of her inner liquid escape through her throat.

"Sa... Ahh!" She gasped. The Uchiha had her up against a tree with his fingers squeezing her neck. The purple aura that had devoured his atmosphere grew stronger.

"I was planning on telling her the truth." He whispered to himself.

 _T-truth?..._

"She deserved to know the truth about Kurai before she died..." Hinata's eyes widen from the mentioning of Kurai. _K-Kurai-kun?..._ His grip loosened. She took the opportunity to kick him away and air palm his katana into the air, seeing as it landed elsewhere.

Hinata used the tree behind her as support. She panted heavily as she looked at her opponent who was nearly shedding tears from the bangs that hid his eyes. A picture of Kurai that night by the river struck her mind.

"K-Kurai-kun...?" Her voice was a mixture of confuse but surprise at the same time. She... knew that the similarities weren't a coincidence, but she didn't want to believe it. _I knew it couldn't be a coincidence... No matter how much I wanted it to be..._ She wanted to leave Kurai in her past and welcome Sasuke into her future, but guess that plan failed.

"I will kill you Orochimaru! Why did you have to take them both away from me?!"

"I'm right here, Kurai-kun." She managed to ignore the pain in her muscles and crack a smile.

...

...

...

A moment of speechlessness fell upon Sasuke. He clutched his hands and gritted his teeth. How far was this snake going to mess with his feelings?!

"Orochimaru..." He muttered, the Uchiha ran in full speed. He saw as the snake sannin spread his arms out, in a 'hug me' manner. "You little!" He summoned his sword.

Hinata tried to keep her smile up but a part of her just wanted to breakdown in tears from the realisation of Sasuke being Kurai all along. She cursed to herself from the tears that escaped her eyelids. _There you go again, crying like a little baby._

In a way, the young heiress felt a joy rush through her. Her childhood friend who she didn't believe to be dead was right here. _This could have been the perfect moment to tell each other who we really were... But yet..._

"Is this how we are gonna end our past together?! Kurai-kun!" She cried out, nearly collapsing from her excessive use of oxygen.

As Sasuke held his sword up for the final blow, the light from his crystal mixed with a little lavender blinded him. _Wait, sto_ -

"OROCHIMARU!"

 _Sasuke-kun..._ -sob- _I can't help with the 'kun', gome ne... Hehe.. Thank you for solving my endless misery. And thank you... For-_

 ** _Slash_**

* * *

 **If any of you are confused at the part where Hinata used her elemental chakra. Yeah, it stood on the Naruto wiki so...** **forgive me if it's incorrect ^^;**

 **Hope you enjoyed his chapter just like all the others! *shivers* Sasuke, you savage...**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _I will kill you Orochimaru! You, why did you have to take them both away from me?!_

 _I'm right here, Kurai-kun._

 _Sasuke-kun..._ -sob- _I can't help with the 'kun', gome ne... Hehe.. Thank you for solving my endless misery. And thank you... For-_

 ** _Slash_**

"Sakura-san, wake up! Wake up! Sakura-san!" Lee's violent shaking didn't help in any way. It all seemed to happen in a blink of an eye, his fellow Guardians expect for Tenten kept falling. Lee looked over at the battlefield where Tenten was standing her ground against the 3-mans team. His eyes couldn't stop themselves from eyeing his fallen mates, screeching and mourning on the ground. It was if they were reaching for oxygen.

He and Tenten were the only ones that seemed to resist this unknown jutsu that made the veins all over their body turn into darkish purple. It all started with their crystal being painted in the same color as their veins. Sooner after that, they released the sounds of a wolf mourning over its' tribes death. Even in their suffering state, they kept fighting.

Naruto, if Lee remembers correct, charged with as many clones of himself as he could but the clones disappeared before they could even engage in battle. Many would either repeat the same jutsu in hopes of succeeding. Lee noticed the amount of chakra his comrades used for each jutsu, and it always led to their crystal being succumbed by the purplish power and the purple strings to spread wider and wider. That could be the reason why Neji was the first to collapse and have his Armor deactivated.

He looked down at his crush and saw as she was the last to have her Armor deactivate in front of him. "No, Sakura-san..." He touched her pulse and felt it weakening for every second, even her skin was turning into a bluish color.

"How did this happen?..." Lee, having held her hand through this, squeezed it hard. This was simply a game for them, watching other people suffer from this unknown power. And still, there goal was to kill them! _They are gonna pay!_

Kabuto saw how Lee was slowly giving in to his own anger. He must admit, he withheld it longer than his partner. Her crystal was at the verge of cracking, the red spot in her crystal kept growing stronger and stronger. He knew that his team wouldn't survive the true wrath of two guardians. That is why he created a clone of himself and observed the whole battle from afar.

Lee lay Sakua down and walked to Tenten's side. He knew words weren't going to be spoken between them, so he got right to it. He removed the weights he had hidden in his knee warmers. As Team Zaku were bracing themselves for another jutsu, Tenten took the opportunity and struck Kin across her torso with her sword.

"Kin!" Zaku gasped.

"Where did he go?!"

Zaku looked at the spot where Lee once was and found him gone. _What the?_ Zaku felt his eyes pop out as he felt the weight of a 100 ton stones punch him in the stomach. The bandaged shinobi stood his ground from the massive force of wind that followed Zaku as he flew through the forest, destroying every bit of nature there once was.

"How ... did he do that?" Dosu was left unanswered as the two guardians stood before him. His legs failed to keep him up, the only limbs that cooperated with his brain were his arms. He crawled backwards in a frightening manner.

Kabuto smirked from the painfully cruel treatment they gave him. _Damn, never thought I would hear such a girlish scream from him._

"Now then." He said as the guardians turned to his clone. "Time to put them in a genjutsu where Sasuke and Hinata are the enemies this time." His clone performed the hand seals before they could attack him. He let his clone disappear into smoke.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the palm that was covered with the blood from a girl, whom he held dear. His sword was nearly painted with her internal liquid, he let the weapon slid from his grip. Did all this happen... for what? How? In a moment he was losing his fight to Orochimaru, the next thing he knows he is standing before Hinata's beaten-up body. And he did not want to know the culprit...

He looked at the crystal in front of her head, it must have taken damage from the blow as there was a crack running straight down the center. He got hold of his crystal and forced it off. _Had this not gotten in the way..._

Sasuke was rather emotionless through this whole scenario. He couldn't process the right feelings, or whatever you should feel in these situations. Some would be happy over their victory, others would break down. Mitsu, the one that lied about her identity, was gone and could no longer haunt him with endless guilt. Hinata, the girl that did nothing but become an extra burden out of nowhere, was gone. And yet, she managed to become a part of his life.

He cracked his eyes to look at his crystal. He clutched his crystal, compressing its cry for mercy. His crystal brought his main goal in life to mind, hoping that that would get him to stop.

"Nn!" He moaned from the sharp twist he felt in his lungs. The pain had Sasuke fall back in steps and clutch his ripped shirt. The Uchiha yelped as his knees gave up on holding the body up, and so did his torso. As much as he wanted to continue looking at Hinata, his body was at its' limit. He could barely find the energy to inhale air. He stared into nothingness, blinking occasionally to feel whether he was still alive or not.

The tear-shaped object in his free palm was heating. Sasuke ignored the signs from it and let his eyelids cover his view. The Uchiha thought that when dying, you would reminisce upon your life from day 1. And yet, here he was at the brink of death thinking about his first encounter with Mitsu up till the point where Hinata came into his life.

Sasuke cursed his will for revenge. He knew he couldn't let Itachi live after what he did, and after he had killed Itachi, he would revive his Clan. But, he couldn't find himself breeding just any woman. That's where Sasuke's head unconsciously dragged itself up to look at Hinata. _Sorry, but you will have to come back and owe me the_ _favour._

A sly chuckle escaped his lips. He squeezed the palm where his crystal was, so it wouldn't slide off while crawling over to her. He groaned by the pain in his internal organs telling him to stop. He dug his finger nails in the ground, biting his lips to suppress the nervepiercing injuries burning as he slid his body against the pebbles on the floor.

He gasped for air as he had reached Hinata's crystal. He dragged his arm through the dirt so he could reach for Hinata's crystal. He remembered a time where both their crystals formed the Yin-Yang symbol, and how the two crystal's illuminating drew them in some kind of hypnoses while they looked into each others eyes. His mind jumped to a time where Kakashi explained how powerful both their crystals were.

He took deep breaths as he struggled to push his chest up with the support of his elbows. He gave Hinata's head a last look before carefully tying the string that bore on Hinata's crystal around her neck. He did the same with himself and aligned their crystals, making them glow immensely in an instant.

"What the-" The light seemed as if it was nearing Sasuke, pulling him into another world. That was at least what he thought because he wasn't in the forest any longer. He was at the river once again, this time witnessing his first encounter with Mitsu or... Hinata. The scenes are too quick for Sasuke to process. Suddenly it went from their fallout, to their fight with Yoroi, the moment where he made her the favour, to her breakdown and finally it stopped at the part where she kicked his crotch by accident.

He squeezed his eyes from the brightness that finally decreased. "What... was that about?"

"Sa..."

His eyes flicked open from the weak but still hearable sound. "Hi-Hinata?...!" He wished that his body had the strength to sit on his knees and have Hinata's head resting on his laps, but being face to face with her was okay too.

"O-Or should I s-s-say K-Kurai-kun..." Despite the major pain she was in, she still managed to chuckle with that cute voice of hers.

"Sorry for not telling you." He couldn't get himself to look her straight in the eyes. For some reason, he knew that she wasn't mad at him. But he found himself asking the question anyways.

It took her a bit time to reconsider that question. She herself didn't know. She was happy with both of them and she could be herself with both of them. "I-I d-d-don't know... But..." Salty tears rained down her cheeks. "... now I can finally apologise..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her. "For what?"

"F-F-For lying a-a-about w-w-w-who I was... A-And not b-being there every n-night. I.. I.. Y... you said you liked girls with longer hair. A-And I..." She sniffed the slimy snot. A tiny blush ran across her cheeks as she began the sentence. "I guess I got jealous..."

Sasuke was surprised by her rather odd confession. He never thought she, out of all the girls from Konoha, would be interested in the types of girls he preferred. But in a way, it made her cuter in his eyes.

Sasuke gave his signature smirk. "Why would you be jealous over something you already have?" He said, while reaching out for her wavy, waist-length hair. It was as soft as silk and the especially glowing.

"Huh?" She looked behind her and saw how Sasuke was playing with the hair he referred to. "I-Is this? H-How?..."

She looked at Sasuke again and gulped from the seductive look he gave her. She jumped from the intrusive hand that danced down her back to her bottom. "Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa..."

"What? They are soft."

Before Hinata could respond to that, their crystals beamed rapidly. The two shinobi's looked at each other and nodded. Hinata moved her arm to where Sasuke held both crystals in his palm. She slowly neared her hand over to his, hesitant on tangling her hand with his.

"You're so slow." He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. The two tear-drops illuminated once again, this time spreading their power onto their masters. Both Sasuke and Hinata were hugged with their respective aura and helped onto their feet without any restrain. Still holding hands, the two closed their eyes and cried in union:

 _Unlock!_

Their Armour popped onto them, leaving some glitter to rain down on them. The Yang Guardian looked at his counterpart. "Let's go."

On their way to rescue their fellow Guardians, they spotted Kakashi and Kurenai standing still. They skipped over to them and found out that they were in a genjutsu.

 _Kai_

Kakashi gasped from finally being free from that endless nightmare. "Sa-Sasuke?!"

"Hinata?" Kurenai elevator-eyed Hinata and nearly jumped in awe. "You unlocked your Armour, Hinata!" She gasped. Hinata gave her a shaky giggle before using a serious tone to explain the situation.

"We saw Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Sakura following you Sasuke. We followed you, but we got caught in a very powerful genjutsu." As the copy nin was about to come up with a plan, Sasuke and Hinata skipped ahead, telling them that they could feel the chakra of the remaining Guardians.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow when she spotted the two guardians hands tangled around each other.

"Huh?" Was the only thing she could say. _Hinata..._

"There they are!" Hinata pointed out, watching as Lee and Tenten were engaged in a furious hand to hand combat while there were other bodies laying on the battlefield.

"What are they doing?" Kakashi questioned. Kurenai said that they had been put in a special genjutsu that even she didn't know how to break. By the time the 4 ninjas landed on the ground, Lee and Tenten were already facing them.

"Wha-!" Kurenai gasped, holding her hands in front of her gapped mouth. Sasuke and Hinata looked at the two jonins, who looked rather paralysed by the scene. It wasn't until Hinata spotted Kiba and Shino unconscious with bruises from head to toe.

"Kiba! Shino" She yelped, skipping over to them. She looked at their sickly pale skin and was taken aback by the sight of their veins coloured in purple. Their crystals was even covered in the said color with a small, yet very clear, red dot in the center. "What happened?!..." She whispered. She raised her head from Kiba and saw Neji in that same state.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Ka-Kakashi... this is..." Kurenai slowly walked backwards by the endless memories of this same day 10 years ago when she was a Guardian. It seemed like a whole reenact of the event. The event that caused great loss of 2 Guardians.

"Kurenai, calm down." Kakashi snapped as he saw how terrified she looked. But he didn't blame her, that day was a nightmare the previous Guardians are taunted with every night.

"You..." Tenten whispered in a growly tone while eyeing Hinata.

The Yang Guardian silently cursed by the sight of his teammates brutally beaten on the ground. His attention from them was taken as he saw Tenten summon two kunais.

Tenten charged at the Yin Guardian. Sasuke warned Hinata of the incoming attack, and she looked as Tenten was about to strike with her kunai. As Tenten slashed through Hinata, she disappeared in a poof.

"Kurenai-sensei, what is happening?! Why are they fighting us?! What happened to Shino and Kiba and Neji-niisan?!" Hinata cried, letting a faint light from her crystal illuminate.

"Hinata... This is..." Kurenai started, looking into the heiress's eyes. "If we don't do something fast, they will die..."

* * *

 **A/N- I know a sorry would be very cliche of me. But... I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. I changed schools and my current school simply doesn't give me any time to sit down and pour my creativity into my writing. And when there is holiday, I almost use that entire holiday on sleeping ^^; But I hope that I can manage my time better, especially in the weekends.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. ^^Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _ **Help me**_

 _"Hinata... This is... If we don't do something fast, they will die..."_

The Uchiha's eyes widen from the new revelation. He looked at his teacher, who faced the ground in shame. "Kakashi. Mind telling us what the hell is going on, now?"

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Tenten and Lee's crystals have taken over their consciousness, and they are right now under genjutsu that even Kurenai can't stop. But that's not the important thing right now. If you look closely at their crystals," Sasuke and Hinata looked at their crystals that had a similar red dot in the center to the others, this time theirs were way bigger. Also similar to their comrades, their crystals was covered in this purplish color, it almost looked like chakra. However, the purple chakra seemed to circulating around their crystals' aura.

"That's the reason your nakama is in this state right now. That purple chakra is poison!"

Sasuke unconsciously summoned his katana out of anger. "So, they are the reason Naruto and Sakura are-"

"Don't, Sasuke! It's not their fault that they were the destined Guardians of hate." Kakashi was at the same time happy to see how furious Sasuke became when he saw Naruto and Sakura this hurt.

"But, if their crystals caused this, how come Sasuke and I are not effected yet?" Hinata asked.

"The Yin and Yang Guardians are an exception. Long story short, your crystals are the most powerful ones among all 12 crystals and are immune to the poison emanating from Lee and Tenten's. Had you two been here before this got out of hand, you would have been able to protect the remaining Guardians from the poison."

"Then, what do we do to reverse all of this?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with the obvious look. "We have to deactivate the crystals to stop the chakra from releasing more of its' poison."

"Will we save the others if we do that?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, will we?" A voice from the bushes spoke.

Sasuke's grip on the sword tightened by the face that appeared. _Orochimaru_!

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Kakashi saw as another figure came into sight. It must've been his partner. Lee and Tenten skipped over to their sides and awaited their next order. _This is not good. If we break out in a fight, we will risk getting the other Guardians in between it all._

"Kurenai-!"

"I don't think so." Kakashi instinctively brought his kunai in front of him as to block Orochimaru's coming attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi was about to give the order nonetheless until he heard clashes between several metals. Kakashi saw as Sasuke and Lee had engaged in a sword to kunai fight. Kurenai was also occupied by Kabuto. _Oh no, it begun!_

The Yin Guardian looked as everyone had begun with their fights whereas she was standing in the middle of nothing. She looked at Neji's teammate that was ready to slice her throat open. _This is what you have been training for, Hinata!_

She took the Juken position and prepared for battle. Tenten dashed at Hinata, she switched from kunai to sword in the midst of her dashing. Hinata blocked the slash with her palm and tried to block the chakra flow in her arm but failed as Tenten kicked her away, making her bump into her teammates. Tenten unfolded a scroll and a massive amount of weapons flew towards the young heiress.

As Hinata recovered and saw the sharp items streaming her way, she quickly thought of jumping away until she realised the two bodies laying behind her. _Oh no!_

The young heirs gulped before taking her family's traditional stance again. _I hope I can manage with the skills I can as of now_! She started performing rapid hand movements, swaying the weapons to the side. She grunted from the sting on her left palm. _Not good._ As the the weapons were coming to an end, Hinata felt a harsh impact on her left side as Tenten had struck her with a gigantic hammer. "Ah!"

Sasuke brought his attention to the fight between the kunoichis and saw as Hinata had been blown into the forest with Tenten wielding on a hammer.

"Haaaa!"

"Huh? Ugh-!" Sasuke instinctively used his katana as a shield against Lee's heavy stomp. He must admit, Lee was on another level compared to the ones he had fought. His attacks were heavy and strong. Even with his Sharingan activated, Lee was too quick. Before Sasuke could prepare for his attacks, the damage had already been made. The Uchiha felt another blow at his abdomen, he yelped. _If I let him land any more attacks, I'm doomed._

* * *

As Hinata was trying to stop her body from sliding and rolling any further on the ground, Tenten appeared from above and stomped on Hinata. Hinata let out a hiss as Tenten roughly kicked her away. Hinata helped herself up with the support of a tree. She didn't even get time to prepare herself as Tenten had already punched her cheek followed by another one. The Guardian of Hate took a hold of Hinata's arm and slammed her on the ground. She proceed by twisting the Guardian's arm.

"Aaah! Ha!" Hinata cried. "S-Stop...!" She squealed on the floor, her hands searched the ground for anything that might distract Tenten enough to make her escape. She hissed as the pain became unbearable. _No... I'm whining again... I must-_

It wasn't long until the two heard a scream, nearing them. Before they knew it, Sasuke landed with a thud on the ground. "Hinata! The Uchiha yelled as he saw Hinata yelping on the ground. He was about to run over to Tenten until he sensed Lee's chakra above him. "Ngh!" He barely dodged Lee's surprise attack and saw as Lee was moving closer to him.

"Guess I'll have to step up." Sasuke performed the shadow clone jutsu. Two clones charged at Lee while the original skipped towards Tenten. Tenten let go of the kunoichi's arm and prepared for Sasuke's attack. Tenten summoned a chain this time and swung it at Sasuke. Hinata saw as the intense battle between Sasuke and Team Gai unfolded. A single tear drop couldn't stop itself from falling down her cheek. _I'm still lacking behind... I'm being a burden.._

The two clones also summoned a katana and concentrated their fire element onto the sword, sooner or later fire would light up the weapon. One of the clones swung his edge at Lee while the other came from above. Lee thought of moving to either sides, but he saw two other Sasuke's from both sides. "Huh?!"

Sasuke fired mini fireballs at Tenten. He saw how the kunoichi struggled to dodge the globes, especially when the heat was melting her skin. She had to let her chains go as they at some point had caught fire. Sasuke took the chance as he saw her hit a dead end and wrap her in the chains she once bore on.

He saw how the fight between the clones and Lee went and decided to end it. He performed the hand seals of Katon and released a Great Fireball at Lee, who had run out of breath from constantly dodging the attacks from the clone and getting no chance to strike. The taijutsu expert let an anguish yelp escape his lips as he crashed into a tree.

The Yang Guardian ran to his counterpart. "Are you okay?"

The young heiress subtly nodded. She didn't want Sasuke to see the dried tears on her cheek, so she kept looking towards the direction in which they came from. "S-S-Shall we go b-b-back and h-h-hel-lp?" _M-My stuttering is back, too?..._ Hinata bit her bottom lip to keep her tears and whimper in.

Sasuke knew what she was hiding by covering herself behind her bangs. Nevertheless he nodded, taking a hold of her hand, to Hinata's surprise, and skipped onto a tree until they reached their previous battleground. Sasuke was shocked by the sight of even Kakashi having a hard time with outmanoeuvring Orchimaru's swarm of snakes. He was a chakra monster, to be able to perform so many charkha-absorbing justus in such a small amount of time. Kurenai was on the verge of collapsing. _Not good._

The Uchiha flinched from Orochimaru's deep glare. He felt a constant vibration from his legs just by the look in his eyes that brought him back to their fight, the fight where he would've lost his life had it not been for a mysterious figure saving him. As much as Sasuke could feel his heart pounding from what he was about to do next. He still, hesitantly, summoned his sword. His feet got ready to launch at Orochimaru until he heard a tiny voice yell: "Wait!".

He looked over at Hinata, who always held her fist close to her chest when she was worried about something. "What?"

Hinata fell back a tiny bit by his cold tone. "L-Let m-me h-h-h-help.."

"No. You stay here and heal your arm." He said, thinking back to their fight with Yoroi. He didn't want to imagine the outcome with Orochimaru.

"B-But-"

The Uchiha felt his patience running thin. When he was about to tell her off, he felt a familiar chakra nearing both of them. A chakra that would bring unpleasant memories to them both.

Hinata saw Sasuke opening his mouth and then running towards her, picking her up and step down the tree. "W-What?" She asked when she saw the tree log split into two. _Had Tenten and Lee already recovered?_

Ororchimaru saw the scene unfold and chuckled to himself. He looked over at Kabuto, who in return, nodded to him. "Do you remember, Kakashi?" He spoke as he connected the tip of his thumb and ring finger together. The copy nin had a questioned expression on his face. He knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"The day the 12 Guardians all came together and fell one by one, expect for the Guardians of Hate. Do you remember the cries, screams, and desperation the rest of you were in. You tried everything in order to stop the poison from spreading any further. But did you know, extracting the chakra is way easier than you think. Hehehe." With that said, the sanin snapped his fingers and in a minute or two, a moan from one of the fallen Guardians was heard. It was then followed by the next one and the next.

"No way." Kakashi was astounded by the simple snap that magically had seemed to remove part of the poison from the fallen Guardians' crystals. "How did you?..."

"It won't be a secret if I told you now, would it?" He chuckled once again as the Guardians tiredly looked around them in confusion. He smiled at the scene of the Yin and Yang Guardian facing yet another challenge. A challenge that they had faced before. _Now, will the result be the same though? Hehehe._

Hinata watched as the tall and muscular figure stood from the ground, he had two other figures behind him. By the sight of their new opponent, her heart fell. _Not him... Anybody but him..._

You could see the smirk from his mask, and Sasuke was ready to wash it away from him. The Yang Guardian cursed under his breath as the new oppoenents kept popping out of nowhere. First Lee and Tenten, and now him. However, Sasuke had noticed the sudden movements from the bodies laying on the ground, which in a way relieved him. The Uchiha took the lead and prepared for an intense battle that was about to unfold until he was once again stopped by none other than Hinata.

"Stop, Hinata."

Hinata felt that she finally found the voice in her that wanted to tell Sasuke off for once, but it still came out as a stutter. "Y-You can't b-b-be serious t-t-taking t-them on by yourself?"

"What other choice do I have?"

Hinata was taken aback by his coldness. She wasn't on his level, but she could at least help him in some way or another. Her bangs hid her teary eyes while her fist reached her chest again. "I-I want to f-fight with you..." She whispered.

Sasuke found her constant whimpers annoying and he found no time to waste, but a part of him couldn't stop his mouth from asking her to repeat herself.

"I-I want to f-fight with you!" She beamed.

"T-he te-st w-w-with the s-s-s-scroll, the f-f-ight wi-th O-Orochimaru where you almo-st d-died, L-L-Lee and Tenten, a-a-and now t-t-this..." Her voice came out shaky due to the tears that kept falling, and a few hiccups would escape in between her babbling. "All in one day..."

Sasuke flinched from her mentioning of his fight with Orochimaru. _How did she know about that?_

"I want to help you for once, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata had not been this furious ever since her fight with the rogue where he kept tormenting her with the fact that she had Sasuke's crystal. She was getting tired of being automatically sidelined as soon as the stronger ones came in the picture. The fight with Yoroi only proved how much of a burden she was. And this case was no different.

Before the Uchiha could have another say, he heard footsteps from behind and sensed Tenten nearing them. As Sasuke was about to engage in a battle with her, a scent of lavender passed him and in another moment Tenten had been harshly kicked to the side. The Yang Guardian was astounded by the culprit. "Hi-"

She only looked him past her shoulder and cut him off. "I'm going to fight with you, whether you like it or not." She said dashed towards the Tenten that was still recovering from that surprise attack.

The Yin Guardian pinpointed her chakra points with her Byakugan activated and targeted those points, resulting in a sloppy Tenten that could barely keep herself up. Hinata took the chance and struck her at the abdomen, sending the kunoichi straight into a tree. Hinata saw Tenten being engulfed in a red color, as it disappeared Tenten had returned in her regular clothes.

Every standing ninja was left overly shocked by the new Hinata that entered the battlefield. Even the Guardians were left speechless. Especially Neji and her teammates.

 _Hinata..._ Kurenai thought. She smiled to herself by this sight of Hinata.

The Uchiha mentally smirked to himself. He knew that Hinata had trained hard for this moment, but it wasn't that he thought she was weak. He just couldn't bear letting the same incident with Yoroi happen again. He was at loss for words when she returned by his side. He knew he might have hurt her as she hid behind her bangs like before.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

He looked at her with annoyance. _Is she serious?_ "You wanted to help, right? Then help me."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"But," the Uchiha looked her straight in the eyes, which caused a tiny blush across her face, "I won't let the incident with Yoroi repeat itself."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _ **Sasuke and Hinata**_

 _"You wanted to help, right? Then help me."_

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"But, I won't let the incident with Yoroi repeat itself."_

She mentally smiled to herself, before mirroring that to the outer world. "Then I won't let the incident with Orochimaru repeat itself."

 _Did she just mock me?_ "What do you mean by that- Huh?" He looked overly shocked, and felt so too by the soft hand that squeezed his own. He looked at Hinata with a questioned look.

"I mean, I won't lose you again. I already lost Kurai-kun-" Sasuke was speechless, and somehow he found himself squeezing her hand tighter than he thought he would and whisper the name "Mitsu". "I don't want to lose Sasuke-kun...!"

The Guardians were left unable to process the scene between the two ninjas. Hinata's teammates, Neji, Sakura and Ino especially couldn't find the right words to use.

"Sasuke-kun and Hinata?..." Sakura whispered to herself in confusion and slight annoyance. It was loud enough for Ino to hear it as she snapped at Sakura.

"Of course not, billboard brow...!"

"Hn, you must think I'm weak if you think I'm gonna let him take you." He said followed by a whisper. "Again..."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Doesn't matter! Let's do this."

"Finally! I was waiting for this moment!" Yoroi, without second thoughts, sprinted towards the two ninjas with Lee behind him.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and charged at Yoroi. Both their weapons clashed while Hinata and Lee appeared from above and let their taijutsu skills speak for themselves.

Kakashi, who had been too distracted from the way Orochimaru easily removed the part of the poison in the Guardians' crystals and at Hinata's sudden change in fighting style, was pinned against a tree by Orochimaru's snakes. Orochimaru had warned Kakashi not to move unless he wanted the snakes to say 'boom'. Kurenai, herself, was nowhere near Kabuto's level. While she was still struggling to land a hit, it had been a piece of cake for Kabuto to immobilse Kurenai's limbs.

"Well then, what now?" The medic nin asked himself. He looked at the overall battlefield and saw how Orochimaru was enjoying the fight between the genins and Kakashi and Kurenai pinned. The Guardians were slowly regaining strength, too.

Orochimaru performed this hand seal that Kakashi had never seen before. He looked at the target and it was Sasuke. _Oh no!_ The copy nin saw as Sasuke was about to perform his Katon: Great Fireball jutsu. As the Yang Guardian was about to fire the attack, nothing happened much to both their surprise. _What happened? Why isn't it working?_

Sasuke tried once more until Yoroi was right in front of him and struck Sasuke at his cheek, followed by kneeing his abdomen. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke...!" Sakura and Naruto and Ino yelled. Naruto gradually got himself back up, only to struggle with keeping balance once on his feet. "What are you... doing to.. Sasuke..?!" Naruto quickly fell on his knees, losing all strength whatsoever on getting back up. This followed by him falling wobbly, flat on the ground.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered, seeing as the Uzumaki could barely breath from that tiny attempt.

Hinata saw as Sasuke was taken down. "Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi looked over at the sanin who was grinning to himself. He grew furious, Orochimaru must have done something to Sasuke. "Orochimaru, what did you do to Sasuke?!"

Orochimaru stared at Kakashi with the snaky eyes he possessed, he licked his lips in a hungrily manner before answering. "How do I say this?..." He rolled his eyes before smirking once again. "I _marked_ him."

"You gave him the curse mark?" Orochimaru nodded. The snake sanin looked at Kabuto and gave him the signal to start phase 2. Kabuto did as ordered and started with releasing Lee and Tenten from the genjutsu. Lee immediately collapsed with his armor deactivating as he fell. Hinata, surprised, looked over at Kabuto who escaped into the forest by the time her opponent fell.

She shrugged that off and hurried over to aid Sasuke in his battle. "Yoroi!"

Yoroi moved out of the way and looked at his opponents. He knew that they weren't the newbies he fought earlier. They were familier with his whole Guardian thing. And that worried Yoroi in a way.

Luckily for him, Sasuke was under Orochimaru's control thanks to the curse mark, and the Yin Guardian wasn't going to be a big deal. Or so he thought, until a sharp pain was inflicted on his lower chest. He coughed his inner liquid up and looked at the attacker. It was the Yin Guardian. _H-How? I didn't even see her_..

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and remembered the deadly move Lee once used on him but fortunately it was a shadow clone. Before Yoroi could get to recover from Hinata's attack, Sasuke had appeared beneath him and kicked him in the air. Sasuke appeared below him in mid air and attempted a kick at his waist but it was blocked by Yoroi's arm.

"Not good enough."

"No," the Uchiha spun and struck Yoroi at his throat with his elbow, earning a grunt from the shinobi. "You are not good enou-" Sasuke was about to land the final blow until a stingy feeling emanated from his neck. _Wha-_ It wasn't long before Sasuke felt that this stingy feeling came from the mark Orochimaru had implanted on him during their fight. He felt it spreading throughout his body again. _No..! Not again!_

"Argh!" Sasuke yelped. Yoroi took the chance and harshly stomped Sasuke to the ground, making him cough up blood.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Neji recognised that sequence. _Was that Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf? He must've copied it._

Yoroi smirked from behind as he sensed _her_ presence nearing him, to his luck he took ahold of the one thing that she would never strike. The young heiress stopped by the sight of Sasuke held up by Yoroi. "That's dirty!"

"If it keeps you away, then I won't mind." He said as he brought a kunai at sight. Hinata hesitated on making the wrong move for Sasuke's sake. Hinata gasped by the marks that had taken over his skin. _That is..._

"Oh yeah, I heard what you two were talking about earlier. Not wanting to lose each other, huh? That's so romantic!" He said in a high pitch as he held the Uchiha who was inching and curling together from the immense pain that the curse mark was placing on him.

"Too bad," Yoroi spoke, "he's going to die now." He finished as he placed the kunai by Sasuke's neck.

"No... No!" Hinata unconsciously raced over to Yoroi, reaching her hand out for Sasuke. She saw the sharp end of the kunai open a tiny hole in his neck, which already seeped with blood. "Please stop! Don't!" She cried.

"Or what!" He demanded as he pushed the kunai further, earning a nervepiercing screech from the Uchiha.

"He's gonna die!" She wailed as she jumped, reaching out for her target which was now the kunai.

"Got you!" She heard him yell as she saw the object get pulled out from Sasuke's neck and being lift into the air. _Huh?_

 _Slash!_

Sasuke's obsidian globes sucked themselves in by the sight of Hinata falling backwards. _No! This can't be..._

 _Your girlfriend is already near-death, so why not start with her._

 _... happening again..._

"Oi, Orochimaru. Should I just extract her chakra once again?!" Yoroi saw a nod from Orochimaru and brought the crystal from his fight with Sasuke and Hinata.

"I kind of get this deja vú feeling, don't you? During our fight, she covered for you and broke her ribs. Now, she might not even recover from that deep wound. Hehehe!" He pointed the crystal at Hinata. The chakra line connecting both his and her crystal appeared.

"D... Don't..." The furious flame within Sasuke was more than ready to let loose, however the angrier Sasuke grew, the stronger the curse mark would react. Yoroi noticed a katana appear on Sasuke's hand, and looked at him.

Orochimaru smirked and turned his back to the scene. "Seems like I've done my work here."

"Wait! Orochimaru!" Orochimaru disappeared in a poof, leaving Kakashi chained against the tree. _Are you telling me that I can't do anything to stop this?!_ Kakashi looked at Kurenai who was knocked out of consciousness, and the Guardians could only witness the scene unfold.

"Hinata..."

 _"I already lost Kurai-kun, I don't want to lose Sasuke-kun...!"_

 _"But, I won't let the incident with Yoroi repeat itself."_

The Uchiha suddenly felt a darkness take over his sight. It wasn't soon until he felt his feet hit the ground and his sword cutting through flesh. He thereafter heard screams after screams, he recognised none of them. He didn't even know what was going on anymore. He was still shocked by Hinata taken the blow and getting her chakra extracted once again. A part of him just wanted for all of this to end already. _How many times am I supposed to see her covering for me? How many times do I have to make her suffer? If I can't even protect her from getting hurt..._

 _A-Arigato..._

 _For what?_

 _F-For b-being n-nice t-t-to m-me._

"Being nice... huh?... If constantly getting you hurt is your definiton of nice, then I must be the nicest person you know!"

"What's happened to Sasuke...?" Sakura asked by the change in Sasuke's behaviour. That sudden burst of purple chakra brought her back to the fight with the three other ninjas. But this chakra didnt seem to harm Sasuke as it had with them. It made Sasuke more brute and far colder than he usually is. He didn't look like the Sasuke she knew anymore, those marks covering him also seemed suspicious. "Sasuke..." The Haruno moaned the soreness from every muscle of hers away as she sat up and slowly pushed herself half-way up by force.

"Sakura-chan... What are you?.."

She looked at Naruto with a worried look. "That's...-pant- -pant- not Sasuke-kun..." She said as she looked at Sasuke slid Yoroi off his blade by kicking him off. He later lifted his weapon, about to slice open Yoroi's neck.

"No... SASUKE-KUN!" His movements stopped and he quickly looked over at the voice that called him.

Sakura jumped a little from the deadly glare he gave her. The kunoichi was still determined to stand her ground even if Sasuke was nearing her. She kept calling his name, hoping for him to stop and come back to his senses.

"Sas-ke... Please.." Sakura poured the salty liquid down her cheeks as the fear of Sasuke grew stronger. He had lifted his sword before her, ready to cut her in two. "Sas..."

"Teme... -pant- Don't do something you will regret.." Naruto murmered from the ground, still unable to move a single muscle.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned the soft impact on Sasuke that shocked him as well as her. She began hearing quiet cries from behind him, she shifted her attention from Sasuke to the tiny figure that had circulated her arms around his chest. _Hinata!_

"One gai... Yamete...!" The Uchiha directed his eyes to Hinata who had her face buried in his back. He harshly pushed her away from him and was aiming at slicing her first. By the time he turned around, Sakura fell on her knees.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I can't..."

Hinata, with her tiny fist against her chest, for some reason had a half-smile across her face. "So it's going to be the same like the Orochimaru incident, huh?" A tear wandered from the start of her lower eye lid to the end and travelled down her cheek.

 _Hinata?... Is that Hinata's voice?_

"If cutting me down like last time is going to bring you back, then go ahead!" She held her arms out, exposing her already deep wound that was bleeding extremely to Sasuke.

 _Cut her down?_

 _"I'm right here, Kurai-kun."_

 _No...?_

 ** _Slash_**

 _No!_

The Yin Guardian saw as Sasuke dropped his weapon, clutching unto his head tightly. He was screaming with misery, it was as if there was this voice telling him what to do, but he was fighting back. Sasuke soon fell on his knees, still groaning from whatever was disturbing him. She closed her eyes for a second before slowly approaching the disturbed warrior. She kneeled to his level and embraced her childhood friend.

She heard both their crystals cling against each other from Sasuke's hasty movements. She saw the crystals align once again, she gasped from the brightness they illuminated by that single touch.

Her attention was quickly taken by Sasuke's moan. "Hinata.. Don't go!"

"I'm right here, Sasuke-kun." She ensured, hugging him tighter. "No matter what." That's when she felt his hand lay upon hers, taking a good hold of it. The heiress was about to come with more soothing words until the light became so bright that it blinded her and the other Guardians. But before her sight was blinded, she saw the curse marks subsiding back to its origin. _What is happening?_

Hinata opened her eyes as she felt the light fade away. The first thing she felt was Sasuke resting on her chest. His armor had been deactivated. Knowing that he was awake and fully aware of what he was doing, made Hinata's cheeks burn. The next thing she noticed was the fallen Guardians, whos' crystals once had a red dot in the center and purple chakra in the crystals, in a sitting position. They gradually got back on their feet without any difficulties. Kakashi was freed from the snakes and Kurenai-Sensei could move her limbs again. Even her wound had closed itself.

"Minna..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata!"

"Huh?" She saw as everybody gathered around the two childhood friends. Hinata wasn't very fond of being the center of attention, especially knowing that the guy buried in her chest had a large fan club and that the two biggest fan girls were now staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, kneeling down to her. She nodded, smiling at him.

"But, how?" Tenten asked. The Guardians looked at the two only senseis around.

"We'll explain everything later, let's get you all to safety." Kakashi said. They nodded and got themselves sorted. "Hinata, I can help carrying Sasuke if you are too tired. That light must've sucked a lot of chakra from both of you."

Hinata smiled again, but shook her head. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. But, I think I can handle it from here." Kakashi smiled from his mask and nodded.

Hinata watched as her fellow Guardians and the teachers had started walking ahead of her. She swung Sasuke's arm around her neck and supported him by holding onto his waist. She looked behind her and saw the battlefield that had been pillaged off its' existence from the intense fight that had taken place. Her eyes fell upon a dead Yoroi, spilling the last bit of blood he has in his body on the ground. _Everything happened so fast..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a panting Sasuke. "Oi... I'm dying, you know."

"Ah... I'm s-s-sorry." She started walking with him towards the others. "It's just... E-E-Everything happened s-s-so fa-fast..."

"What did?"

"Everything... The crystals. The fight. The struggle... You and me..." A tone of hesitation and shyness could be heard with the last part.

"Ah." He nodded in agreement. He looked at her and could see how she was burning with a question. He sighed. "What is it?"

She blushed from his straightforwardness and hid behind her bangs. "I-It's just...N-Now that I-I have recovered, w-w-where w-w-will I live?"

"I suppose you will be living with Kurenai-sensei from now on." The volume of his voice dropped for every word he spoke, even if he tried to sound as usual as possible, his tone did sound a bit hurt.

"O-Oh... I-I..." Hinata looked at Sasuke who had taken his eyes off of her as he finished his sentence. She couldn't quite see his expression as he had let his bangs cover for his face. _Sasuke-kun..._

"W-Why c-c-can't I c-c-continue to live w-w-with you?" She asked, feeling the tiny lump in her throat getting bigger, almost making her stuttering come out shaky. She gulped it down, knowing that she didn't want to say goodbye to Sasuke just yet. Especially with everything that had happened between them.

The young heiress was still waiting for an answer, but the Uchiha didn't give her any. She felt like crying at that moment, was Sasuke and her really gonna go their separate ways as soon as their wounds had been properly treated and healed?

She felt the tears forming around her lower eyelashes. The liquid was ready to fall down her cheeks until Sasuke spoke. "Hinata," he spoke, looking into her tearful globes, "I never said goodbye."

The young heiress squeezed her eyes shut in order to let the tears fall fast. Her one hand that held Sasuke's wrist tightened. "I... I... I don't want you to say goodbye...!"

"What is going on between them?" Sakura gritted her teeth at the emotional scene between the two.

"I don't know, but Sasuke-kun is mine."

"In your dreams!"

"What did you say, billboard brow?!"

"You heard me, Ino pig!"

"Heeehhhh, since when did those two happen?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke and Hinata. "Kami, bring the old Sasuke back... This one is creeping me out..."

"I know right..." Kiba said in agreement, as he too was shocked by the close relationship between the two Guardians.

"They are simply rekindling their feelings for one another, nazenara they have been living for the past 1 month."

"Feelings?!" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Love. The feeling that every youth experiences in their lifetime! It is sweet. It is bitter. It is love!"

"Give it a break, will ya?" Tenten scoffed before turning her attention to Neji that had been quiet this whole time. _He must not be taking this good._

"Shikamaru, do you think the hospital got chips?"

"They won't allow you chips until you have recovered fully. This whole day has been a total drag."

* * *

 _-Midnight-_

"So, has Hinata settled in your house, Kurenai?" Asuma asked as Kurenai finished explaining everything that had happened.

"She looked pretty down, knowing that Sasuke won't be there-"

"Eh?! A Hyuga wants to live with an Uchiha?" Kurenai shot him _the_ glare from his ignorant joke.

"Sorry, sorry. I just really couldn't imagine it. Those two especially."

Kurenai didn't reply as all previous Guardians had reached the door to the Hokage. As Kakashi opened the door, the Third was already standing before his desk with a rather frightened face.

"You called us, Hokage-sama!"

The Third Hokage stood from his seat and faced the previous Guardians with an expression that said fear all of over it.

"What happened, now?"

"They are gone..."

Kakashi took a step forward with a suggestion. "Is it any of the Guardians"

"No..."

"Then..." Gai whispered.

 _The scrolls._

* * *

 **One gai=** Please

 **Yamete=** Stop

 **Minna=** Everyone/ everybody

 **Thank you all for reading this story! Thank you for the kind reviews and continuous support. I'm sorry that there was this huge gap in between, life just got too much in the way and I had to handle it before it got out of hand.** **And to the guests who keeps telling me to die, do yourself a favour and get a life T_T.**

 **Bye bye! ^^**


End file.
